A Class Act
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: Collab with Sunny AU: Hinata is determined to become a more confident person. To help reach her goal, she signs up to be student dorm manager. Due to a mix-up, she winds up being in charge of a boy dormitory. Hilarity, crack pairings, and insanity ensues.
1. The SelfHelp Books Never Mentioned This

A Class Act

Notes: This is a new fan fic project I started on another website earlier this week. Basically the concept is a simple one: I wanted to make a Hinata harem, because the girl needs more love. Also, I don't like getting caught up in fandom flame wars, so my solution is, why not pair Hinata up with all eliegable males? Simple, right?

Anyway, I'm posting chapter one and two here since I already have them finished; but expect updates to be slow/infreuqent because this is just a funny cracktastic side project I'm working on when writer's block keeps me away from other fan fiction works.

Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga series Naruto. If I did, it would be changed to Hinata.

–

Act One:

The Self-Help Books Never Mentioned This

Another book was added to the growing pile in the wire wastepaper basket. Standing up, the young woman looked at her now empty bookcase. No more books by Dr. Philstein, gone where the new age meditation gurus and 'happy thoughts' experts.

Hyuuga Hinata was a new woman...um girl now, and she would no longer be shackled to seeking advice from men and women ten, twenty, or even thirty years her senior.

Nope, today Hinata wouldn't need to browse advice columns or take on the latest self-empowerment courses.

Because today, she had found her niche. Her place in life. Her...calling as it were.

Sure, she was still a little bit nervous about taking on such a huge responsibility, but Hinata knew she was up to the task.

Leaving her room spotless- more so with the vacant bookshelves- the young woman felt like she was floating on air. Everything would change today, she was going to be a confident and fearless leader, a model to her peers and...

"Hinata..."

Her steps ground to a dead halt. Shoulders hunched and tense, the girl swallowed before slowly turning to face her father.

"Y-yes sir?" she said, inwardly flinching at having broken her first rule- No more stuttering.

"You're heading back to school today," Hiashi stated while flipping through the newspaper, headless to his daughter's growing anxiety.

She nodded at first, only to realize he wasn't paying enough attention to see it.

"Yes...f-father." Hinata started, forcing herself to swallow again- hoping to take the stutter down with the frog.

Hiashi still didn't pay her any mind, his gray eyes still on the newspaper.

"Keep up your grades and...try not to do anything stupid."

Hinata shivered, never mind this was the same 'pep talk' her father gave her at the start of each semester.

Hinata wasn't a bad child, nor was she golden; so an outsider might have viewed Hiashi's words as harsh and uncaring criticism. Hinata knew the rules though: the Hyuuga name rested on her shoulders.

'Maybe it would be easier if I had been born a boy.' she wondered.

But, as Neji once said, one couldn't change fate and it would be foolish to tempt it.

Hinata shook her head, 'I'm not Neji though. I will be a better person than I was last year. I'll make sure my father notices me...'

"I will do my best father." Hinata vocalized, her resolution bleeding into usually soft and meek tone of voice.

He still didn't notice though, fingers leafing through the paper for a moment before telling Hinata to bring her things to the car parked in front.

Head bowed, beaten again- this time by a boring news article- Hinata resigned to leave home and grab her father's attention another time.

–

Seated in the back of a sleek black limo, Hinata pulled out a lilac-colored notebook, a blue pen sticking out from the top metal spiral.

Flipping the book open to the first page, she looked at the first phase of her 'plan'.

Get noticed at school.

Now while the title seemed rather vague, underneath Hinata had already mapped out several possibilities to get attention- excluding anything remotely scandalous that would reach her father's ears.

Her first idea was to join a sports team.

The young woman cringed as she recalled her misadventures in try-out hell: Spring Sports Festival

–

Track-

"How...how did I do?" she asked the track coach, breathless and sweating more than a girl should be allowed.

Large bushy black eyebrows lowered as Gai-sensei looked at her time on the stop watch. He stalled for as long as he could, before delivering the bad news.

"Ten minutes," he said shaking his head, "Sorry Hinata-chan, but your time isn't good enough."'

She was devastated for a moment, then recovered enough to ask for another try.

"Yeah coach! Let her try again!" a group of boys seated in the bleachers called out.

Gai looked like he was starting to think it over, until he saw one of the boys had a video phone and had recorded Hinata's run, mostly focused on her bouncing chest.

"Um..." the girl started, her face the color of boiled lobsters, "O-on second thought Gai-sensei, maybe I should just...go."

As she walked away, dejected and humiliated, Hinata avowed to remember one simple rule for tomorrow's tryout- Wear a sports bra.

Volleyball:

She missed every ball, but did manage to acquire a taste for the grass and sand...neither one tasted very pleasant.

Archery:

"I'm so sorry Asuma-sensei. I swear... I was aiming at the practice targets so I don't know what happened!"

Asuma managed to keep his mouth shut about his 'ass' not being as wide as those targets; he did however scream some rather interesting- and new- curse words when the school nurse had to pull the blunted arrow from between his cheeks.

–

Thankfully, Hinata spared herself the trouble of recalling the rest of the athletic disasters. With a sigh, she crossed out sports.

Music was out of the question, she could sing okay; but instruments were way out of her league. Her academic career was nothing to write home about either, Hinata did alright for herself; but there was only room for one Hyuuga scholar- Neji.

Next to be crossed out was Hinata's failed aspirations for student council. With her list littered with 'X's and negative notes, one would think Hinata would be sorely disappointed and out of options. However, the opposite was true.

The young woman smiled as she wrote in, "Dorm Manager". A flourish followed, leaving behind a bold, big check mark.

–

Hours later, Hinata stepped out of the back of the limo, stretching her arms before walking around to the trunk to pick up her suitcases- with help from the driver.

"Hinata-san, are you sure this is the new dorm?"

She stopped for a moment, standing in front of the large old-fashioned house- it even had sliding rice paper doors! However there were holes in the wall, torn doors, missing porch planks.

The 'garden'- if one could call that tangled mess of weed and shrubs a garden- and the grass was a sickly brown-yellow color. Trash was everywhere: the path, hanging from the trees, clogging up the fish ponds.

"There must be some mistake..." Hinata whispered, almost speechless with shock.

–

"Nope, no mistake," a woman with a purple up-do replied as she nibbled on a stick of dango.

"B-but there must be! That dorm... the whole place is a mess! Please, you can't expect me to keep order there when it's not even fit for people to live in."

Brown eyes rolled as Anko slapped her clipboard down, "Look, I'm not saying the dorm building is the best, but since the newest dorm had a hole blasted into it over the summer..."

Hinata's eyes grew wide. Just what had happened while she was away on vacation?!

"It's the best we can do for you and your peers until the new dormitory is fixed."

The 'old' Hinata would have accepted that explanation, quietly walked away without another peep. The new Hinata however...

"How big was the hole?"

Anko rolled her eyes again, was it too much to ask for people to leave her to eat lunch in peace?

"Come here," she said with a crook of her finger.

At first, Hinata hesitated, but then decided not to make Anko wait- she had a reputation around school for being a hothead.

Yet Hinata regretted closing in when Anko suddenly placed her hands on either side of Hinata's head.

"Imagine the hole is your head, now times that times...ninety-six."

"...wow."

"Yeah. The admins decided it was best to tear down the wall and build it up again rather than repair it."

"How long..."

"Six months, give or take a rainy day or two."

–

Six months, living in a dilapidated building.

Shrugging off her luggage, Hinata stood in the main hall, the picture of shock and horror as she looked at the damage in all its hideous glory.

Just what she had sign herself up for? Little did she know that the old and crumbling dorm was the least of her worries, because her wards had yet to arrive.

–

A tall young man with thick hair stared at the gate leading to the Ginkgo Dormitory. A short 'Hn', followed by a motion to push his sunglass back up the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Shino! Good to see you man!" a boy with a booming voice yelled from across the street, dragging now less than three suitcases with him.

"Kiba," Shino replied with a nod.

"Whoa! What the hell is this place?!" Kiba demanded as he joined his roommate at looking at the mockery of grounds and building.

Shino pulled out a piece of paper, "According to this notice, this is our dorm for the year."

"The hell it is! I've seen better looking dog houses!" Kiba barked.

"Probably slept in a few of them too..." he grumbled while shifting one duffel bag further up his shoulder.

A rather interesting noise erupted from Kiba's jacket.

Both boys stared at Kiba's jacket.

"Kiba, your jacket is growling at me. I thought we talked about this last semester."

Kiba swallowed, "N-no! That's just my...my stomach! I'm starving. Let's see if there is any food inside."

–

Act Two

Meet Your Motley Crew

Dark eyes watched the world, his face the definition of detached apathy; however underneath the mask of boredom the young man was seething.

He had lost to his older brother...again. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, but couldn't see the backseat of the car with the tinted glass in the way.

To Sasuke's left the driver swallowed uncomfortably. He had worked for the Uchiha family long enough to know when a storm between the two brothers was gaining steam.

'Just hope I can get out here before they go at each other again.' the chauffeur thought.

Honestly the Uchiha family didn't pay him enough to mediate between their sons petty arguments- he was a driver not a babysitter!

"Hey, you."

The driver snapped to attention, "Yes sir?"

Sasuke glared in response, "Are you asleep at the wheel or something? You're about to miss the turn into the school."

"Sorry...sir, my mistake." he apologized, but secretly was glad this long and awkwardly silent road trip was over.

–

Hinata walked up and down the dorm hallway, fretting and wringing her hands. This wasn't good. She could not run a dorm full of girls, or at least she couldn't do it in a crumbling building.

The floor boards creaked like squeaky wheels, some rooms smelled strongly of mold thanks to the leaky ceiling, some of the doors were busted or missing all together.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata asked herself, leaning against the wall, tapping the back of her head against the wooden panels.

If she had one of her books handy, Hinata could have flipped to a number of chapters that said self-confidence started by creating a clear and achievable goal.

Well, she had the goal on her mind; but before the plan was even in motion Hinata was faced with a enormous challenge; something much bigger than herself.

"I don't think I can handle this. Why did I even bother signing up? I can't do this...I can't..."

In the middle of her pity-party, Hinata remembered something. The 'old' Hinata thought like that. The old her talked herself out of taking on challenges, trying new things, defeating herself before even trying.

The new Hinata took charge, no matter the obstacle in her path.

Forcing herself to stand upright, Hinata nodded, "I'll do this. I have to. I will..."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Hinata gasped, turned on her heel and nearly collided with a boy.

–

"This is the place," Temari said, opening the door as her brothers stepped out. While Kankuro went around back to get his and Gaara's stuff, Temari took a moment to look at the dorm.

Despite herself, she laughed, "Oh. They must have known you two were coming, Kankuro. Take a look at Hotel Animal House."

Her brother frowned in response, brown eyes narrowed, "What the hell? This must be some kind of joke!"

"If it is, it's a pretty good one." Temari cackled as she got back in the car, "Have fun you two, call me if the roof caves in."

Kankuro snarled, too bad he wasn't given enough time to create a scathing come back. He looked to Gaara, who glared in response.

With a roll of his eyes, Kankuro threw Gaara's bags at his sibling, "Carry your own crap."

–

"Stop looking so smug."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes you! Because of your stupid ass stunt, we don't have a place to stay!"

"Hey now! Who's to say it was me, un? Could have been anyone."

"Yeah anyone who carries several sticks of dynamite in their pants! Don't screw with me..."

"Both of you, shut up," an exasperated voice returned.

"Screw you!"

The blond nodded in response, "Go play with your 'dolls' Sasori."

The once mellow red-head suddenly looked murderous, "They're puppets. Not dolls! How many times do I have you explain it?"

–

"No, don't even think about it."

"What? You don't like my posters?"

"Hn, pictures of naked girls plastered along the walls. What's not to like?"

Kakashi grinned in response, "Knew you'd see things my way," he said turning back to the task of tacking the posters of beach babes up.

"Kakashi! I was being sarcastic."

"Yeah and I don't care. This is my side of the room, I'll decorate the way I want to."

Iruka rolled his eyes. This was going to be another long semester.

"Why did I agree to be your roommate again?"

"Because you love me." Kakashi said with a grin, before having to dodge a pillow aimed at his roster-comb silver hair.

–

"I don't talk to myself...or at least not often..." Hinata replied, feeling her face starting to turn red. Why did she have to see him again, right when she was teetering between meltdown and empowering pep talk?

"Don't worry," he returned, "it was kind of cute."

"R-really?" Hinata asked, her hopes soaring.

"Yeah...in a creepy I-hear-voices-and-they-don't-like-you, kind of way."

"...oh..." suddenly his compliment was less...effective.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Some guys I know are into chicks who talk to themselves."

'You're not one of them,' Hinata thought, her frown deepening.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Pale lavender eyes blinked, "I was about to ask you the same thing. This is a girl's dormitory, so you know that boys aren't allowed. As the dorm manager, I'll have to ask you to leave...what? What's wrong?"

Naruto returned her confused stare, "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "This is the new boys dorm."

–

Neji was not happy. At first, he had come to accept the Administration denying his request to become Dorm Manager; but as he approached his new home, bitterness started to sink in.

He was not 'taking on too many extracurricular activities' as the Headmaster had politely put it.

It wouldn't have been too much trouble for him to take on this extra responsibility. He suspected Hiashi had something to do with it. His uncle wanted nothing to do with him ten years ago, now all of sudden he started acting like a concern parent.

'It's none of his business, I'm not his son.' Neji thought, silently fuming as he put his clothes away. Coming to a broken down dorm was just icing on the cake.

'As much money as the Hyuuga family pours into this school, they could have given me a better place to live.'

"Hello roommy!"

Neji gritted his teeth, he was stuck with this joker again!

Did Kami hate him?

Maybe he had a truckload of bad karma somewhere?

"Good morning Lee," Neji replied curtly.

Obvious to his roommate's testy behavior, Lee immediately claimed the 'good bed' before Neji was the wiser.

"Have you seen the new Dorm Manager yet?"

Neji frowned, seeing this as rubbing salt into his wounded pride, "No."

'Whoever it is, if he think he'll be in charge...' Neji thought already planning on how he could take control of the house right underneath the dorm manager's nose.

–

"Hey! Quit hogging the chips Chouji!" Kiba ordered as he attempted to wrestle a bag from the other boy.

"No, these are mine! I saw them first."

"Didn't anyone teach you how to share?"

Shino and Shikamaru watched the wrestling match for the chips, Shikamaru was obviously bored, yet paid enough attention to know when to intervene. Chouji was a nice guy and a bit of a pushover most of the time; but he was very possessive over food and sensitive about his weight.

So all it would take was one careless remark from Kiba- which he was know to do, it would take all Shikamaru had to keep Chouji from attacking him.

Currently, both were just arguing and tugging the chip bag back and forth.

"Think maybe we should tell them there are other chip bags inside the cabinets?" Shino asked.

"Nah, so long as they're not hurting each other..."

Kiba stopped pulling when his jacket started to growl again.

With all eyes on him, Kiba released the chip bag- causing it to pop open and fling several potato wafers in the process.

"I've got to...go change," he excused, not that anyone was buying it.

The kitchen became silent for a moment or two before Chouji said around a mouthful of chips, "Ten bucks...says he's going to get caught with that dog within a week."

"I'll give a day, Kiba isn't great at keeping secrets," Shikamaru replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Two weeks..."

Chouji and Shikamaru looked at Shino, who shrugged in return, "That's how long it took for the previous Dorm Manager to discover Akamaru."

"Yeah well Ebisu was about as sharp as a butter knife, not that Kiba is any better; but I'd like to think they've gotten a better manager this time."

"Perhaps."

"Hey, does anyone know who the new manager is?" Chouji asked.

"I heard Neji applied."

Shikamaru groaned, "Great, that's the last thing we need. He already bosses everyone around like he owns this school."

–

"W-what?" Hinata breathed, her resolve starting to crumble again.

At Konoha Academy boys and girls lived on opposite ends of campus. Classes and extracurricular activities were divided by gender to the point boys and girls only met each other at campus-wide functions and student council meetings.

"That's impossible! Why would they let me be dorm manager over a b-boys dormitory?"

Naruto shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"This isn't happening," Hinata muttered, head bowed, "I tried so hard..." she started. Closing her eyes, Hinata tried to force herself not to cry.

It would be stupid and childish for her to cry over a silly little setback; but she just felt so frustrated. She was trying, honestly trying to better herself. Yet she kept coming up against road block after road block.

"Hey...are you okay?" Naruto asked, leaning over to look at Hinata's face.

"N-no...no I'm not okay."

"Um...you know maybe this isn't so bad."

Hinata's head snapped up, quickly wiping tears off her face, "How?"

–

The common room of the dorm gradually filled up as the residents found a seat and waited for their dorm manager to show up.

Minutes slowly ticked by, restless fingers drummed on kneecaps, people sighed, rolled their eyes and looked at the clock.

Twenty minutes into the meeting, people started looking around, getting up out of their chairs.

–

Hinata swallowed, trying desperately to keep her heart inside its ribcage.

"I'm not sure if I can..."

"Come on, don't talk like that!" Naruto said, giving Hinata a light slap to her back. The girl 'eep'ed' in response, jumping a little at the rough contact.

"Sorry, didn't realize I was so rough."

Hinata cracked open the door, looking at the restless residents, then quickly closing it again before someone saw her.

"I can't... I can't..." she said shaking her head.

"Hey," Naruto began.

Hinata ignored him at first, but she could no longer ignore Naruto when he suddenly placed his hands on the side of her head.

Blinking, Hinata looked into his blue eyes.

"You're going to do great out there. These guys might be a pain sometimes..okay all the time. But they're all good guys. I think they'll like having you as our manager."

"B-but..." Hinata started to protest.

Now it was Naruto's turn to shake his head, "No more excuses, now...get out there!" he said, his hands off Hinata to open the door wide.

–

Heads turned when the doors opened. At first all anyone could see was Naruto.

"Naruto, you're late!" Iruka snapped.

Naruto grinned, "Sorry, I was just getting our manager."

A pause.

"Well, where is he?"

Naruto grinned as he slowly pulled Hinata up front, "Guys, meet Hinata, She's our new dorm manager."

Suddenly thrust into the spotlight, Hinata felt her heart rate speed up, her mouth was dry. She just wanted to run away, to get away from all the watchful eyes looking at her expectantly...waiting.

Waiting for what?

Oh that's right, she had make a speech and go over the dormitory rules...

Where was her notebook? The rulebook? She was completely unprepared!

"Are you serious?"

"Naruto, this isn't one of your pranks is it?"

"Why is her face turning blue?"

Eyelids fluttering, Hinata tried to clam herself- deep breathing, oh god, she forgot how to breath!-

"Whoa, she's falling!"

"Someone catch her!"

The world suddenly dipped into a tilt. Lightheaded and overtaken by anxiety, Hinata fainted.

–


	2. A Rude Awakening

A Class Act

Notes: Thank you everyone for your patience! It's been awhile, but I've finally gotten around to updating this. To start, I'd like to respond to two reviews; yes I normally don't do this at the start of a story; but two reviewers had questions for me.

To: x-ChocoLatte- yes there will be Kakashi/Hinata...a smidgen now and again though since the other boys have to have their time too! But, since you asked so nicely...let's just say I wrote the last part of this chapter with you in mind. Hope you enjoy it.

To: wolkenschaap- To answer your question, there is no official pairing for this fan fic... yet. This is a humorous Hinata/harem fic I decided to do on the side; just a little bit of fun. I will have a pairing at the very end- as in last chapter- but for the most part there will be a LOT of relationships in this fan fic. Some won't be cultivated beyond a friendship or sibling sort of relationship, some crushes here and there, or a little bit more. So, although you are correcting in assuming 'there can only be one!' premise, that won't be for a long time coming.

Now that I've answered those questions, onward! Please read and enjoy.

–

Chapter Three:

A Rude Awakening

Hinata flinched as something cold touched her forehead. Pale eyes fluttered open, at first seeing nothing save for an ice pack against her nose. She tried to sit up, only to collapse back down when overcome with dizziness.

"Whoa, take it easy there. You had a bad fall earlier."

"W-what?" she muttered before lifting up the ice pack over her face.

A boy with white hair stared back, his dark brown eyes behind round glasses, "Feeling a bit better?"

"I...think so. What happened?"

"You fainted. Lucky you weren't trampled to death; what with the more hyperactive dorm residents scrambling to catch you before hitting the floor. Naturally, all of them missed and collided together in a heap. Quite funny actually." he finished with a small smirk curving on thin lips.

Was it Hinata's imagination, or was this boy 'amused' by the fact she and others had gotten hurt?

"Um and you are..."

"Hn? Oh yes introductions, missed that part of the meeting. When I walked in, you were on the floor and several boys were screaming at me. They said you were the new dorm manager. Is that true?"

Hinata swallowed, suddenly feeling uneasy by his pointed question.

"Um...an-answer me first. Name?"

"Rather straight forward aren't you? Very well, Yakushi Kabuto. And yours, Sleeping Beauty?"

Hinata felt her cheeks flush at the odd nickname; but sputtered out an answer nevertheless, "Hyuuga Hinata. And yes, I...was assigned to be the dorm manager here."

The boy frowned, "There must be some sort of mistake. This school is strictly separated by gender. Who in there right mind, would put a girl in charge of a dorm full of teenage boys?"

Hinata sat up, realizing now she was laying on someone's bed; since she didn't remember rolling out a futon mattress or even claiming a room of her own for that matter.

"Th-thats what I thought. But, I've already approached the secretary at the office. She said my assignment was correct, when I asked about...the building...and it's c-condition."

Kabuto's frown deepened, "That can't be right. Let me check with the front office for you."

As he got up to leave, Hinata arose from the bed, "W-wait! You...need to at least stay for the dorm meeting. I... didn't get a chance to finish it...or even start for that matter."

The boy smirked, pushing glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Oh I see, you think I'm a student resident."

Pale eyes blinked, "You...you're not?"

"No," Kabuto opened the door to the hall, "I'm the new head of this school's Medical Clinic; but you can call me Dr. Yakushi."

Stunned, Hinata could only watch as he walked out of the room. Then, snapping in alertness, the girl scrambled on her feet and turned into the hall.

"W-wait! How can you be a doctor?!" she asked, noting how young he looked, about her age if not a year or two older. Finding the hall empty, Hinata frowned to herself. Such a very strange person. Hinata suddenly hoped she wouldn't have to see him at the infirmary often this semester...or ever for that matter.

Speaking of avoidance, Hinata could hear loud voices coming from the dorm's common room. Obviously, most of the male residents were still in there. She didn't want to go in there, not again. All those eyes staring at her, judging, measuring her, just like...

"Like father..." Hinata muttered, sinking into herself. She didn't like this situation. Hinata had signed up to look after Freshmen and Sophomore girl residents. With her experience as a Junior; Hinata had hoped to impart knowledge on her charges, while at the same time, gain some confidence and cultivate leadership skills. She couldn't do any of those things now, not with a group of rowdy boys.

They wouldn't listen to her. They've already seen her pass out. Now she'd be marked as easy prey, someone to take advantage of.

Gripping the door frame, Hinata closed her eyes; forehead leaning against the wall, letting the cool wood paneling press against her heated forehead.

"Stop it...j-just stop it. You're not going anywhere...not like this. It's a mistake, the school will fix it. In the meantime...you need to go in there and...do your best. You need...to do your job, even if it won't be yours for much longer."

Resolved, Hinata opened her eyes, pushing away from her leaning post, and marched to gather her things, namely the rule and conduct book for the school, contraband list, her notebook, and copies of the dorm rules.

She was going to do this.

–

Blue eyes looked around the room, his back against the door. For the most part, Naruto had little trouble keeping everyone in the common room. Most of the residents were too busy shooting the breeze to care. Others complained and shot him dirty looks; but Naruto wasn't moving until he was sure she was coming back to finish the meeting.

His heart went out to that girl, she had honestly looked terrified before passing out. As if they were all a bunch of monsters, suddenly deciding to attack her at once. Hearing footsteps approach the door, the blond turned and cracked open the door. He was meet by pale lavender eyes, they were almost nose to nose.

"Hey! You're alright!"

"Um...yes..." the girl whispered, her face turning pink.

"Ready to start again?" Naruto asked.

"I...I don't know...they sound pretty angry."

Naruto snorted, "Nah...well...some of them are, but most of the guys are just a bunch of loud-mouths. So, how about it? Are you coming in to start the meeting?"

For a moment, she looked indecisive, her gaze drifting here and there, before finally focusing on him. After what seemed like an eternity, she gave Naruto a firm nod.

"Yes, but...please do me a favor and...try to get everyone settled; b-before I come in."

Naruto grinned, "Will do DM!"

When the girl gave him a confused look, Naruto cleared his throat, "You're a dorm manager. Get it? DM?"

"Oh...sorry, I thought you were calling me a...bad name or something."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be puzzled, "Why would I do that? You seem like a nice person, if a bit...weird. Whatever, I'll get everyone settled."

"Thank you..." she started to say, but Naruto's loud voice easily overrode her soft voice.

"Oi! All you bastards get your asses glued to a chair, pronto!"

"And who died and made you boss, un?" another blond shot back from across the room.

"Just do it Deidara!" Naruto barked.

"Who's going to make him, you?"

"Shut up Hidan! I wasn't talking to you; unless you're speaking up for your 'girlfriend' now."

A few snickers rose up.

"You're pushing it Uzumaki!" the silver-haired boy said, middle finger upturned at Naruto.

"Oh wow, you flipped me off. Guess you showed me Hidan...oh wait...ack! I think I'm dying!" Naruto moaned, grabbing his chest and staggering around; really hamming it up.

More laughter. Hidan and Deidara shot each other disgruntled looks, glared at Naruto, then found their seats.

Hinata for one was amazed to see everyone listen to Naruto. Then again, he was rather loud. There were a few stragglers, namely the older boys who hung back for a moment or two before deciding to sit down. The noise level was mostly the same though.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata put a clammy and sweating palm on the door knob. With a slight push, it opened for her. Pale eyes looked at the back of twenty-two classmates. Fellow students, Hinata was meeting for the first time, well most of them at least.

Gripping the door knob, Hinata swallowed several times in an attempt to consume her nerves up before anxiety could over take her. It wasn't working. If anything, Hinata was starting to feel physically ill. She had to keep it together, because if there was anything worse than fainting in public, it was throwing up in front of a room of boys.

With one final push, Hinata forced herself to fully enter the room. At first, no one but Naruto, who was standing next to the podium, was looking her way. That soon changed though as her mid-heel shoes clapped against the wooden floor. Hinata tried looking straight ahead, yet as she walked felt the increasing burn of stares on the back of her neck.

Finally, her seemingly endless journey came to an end at the front. Standing behind the podium, Hinata gave the room a trembling smile.

"Uh...um...g-good afternoon...everyone. I'm sure...you weren't expecting to see a girl here...as your d-dorm manager."

'Quick, say something funny! You're losing their attention!' Hinata inwardly panicked. She recalled that the many public speaking books she read up on, stated she had to engage her audience. Right now her audience ranged from mildly curious looks, confusion, boredom, and...anger.

Swallowing, Hinata tried again, "I well...I'm just as surprised as you. I'm sure...this m-mistake will be corrected soon. U-until then...you guys are kind of stuck with me."

Hinata tried to force her smile to widen; but the expression retreated as the few surly stares in the room, became down-right murderous.

"O-okay...let's get started. I have a packet here for everyone. These are r-rules, curfew, dress code, and some...other things. C-can I get someone to help me pass these around, please?"

The room was completely silent, no one dared to get up from their chairs. Hinata thought she was doing just fine; until now. Standing there in front of all those boys, holding out a stack of papers with no one offering to take them; she felt so small.

Finally, a loud and familiar voice pipped up, "I'll do it!"

Hinata's smile relaxed into a more natural expression of gratitude as Naruto came racing from the back row of chairs. Before he could reach Hinata though, Hidan stuck out his leg, tripping the blond up. When Naruto hit the floor, Hidan and Deidara chuckled to themselves, a few others joining in the joke. Wide pale eyes looked at Naruto as he pushed himself off the floor. Her heart went out to him, Hinata knew what it was like to be picked on for no reason...

However, rather than getting angry or looking the slightest bit upset, Naruto grinned at the older boy, "Ha! You got me this time; but just wait Hidan. You'll get yours!"

The senior snorted, "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it!"

_'He's...'_ Hinata watched in awe as Naruto laughed off his embarrassment then rise up from the floor; as if it never happened. Hinata knew all the training, all the self-help books, and therapy sessions in the world; would never get her to do something like that.

As Naruto approached, Hinata felt her heart jump. A blush spreading to her cheeks as the girl looked at warm, laughing blue eyes,_ 'He's so...so...'_

"Here, let me take those, Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a grin and a wink.

"...cool."

"Huh?" blue eyes blinked.

"W-what?!" Hinata squeaked.

"You said something to me, right?" the blond asked.

Hinata's mind played back to the last few seconds. Realizing what she had been thinking- and accidentally said- her face turned bright pink, as Hinata shook her head from side to side.

"I didn't say anything...h-here!" she exclaimed, all but shoving the papers in Naruto's open hands.

The rustling noise of paper as the dorm residents glanced over the contents; gave Hinata a much needed opportunity to collect herself. Breathing deeply and willing her face to cool back to it's normal shade, Hinata felt it was safe for her to speak up again.

"Um...I'd like to start off w-with some introductions. I'm sure all of you...know each other, b-but I'm meeting some of you for the first time."

_'Okay Hinata, here we go. Let go of the podium, don't use it as a crutch. Stand in front of them, now smile.'_ the girl mentally coached herself.

"I'm...Hyuuga Hinata. I'm...a Junior. I um...my hobbies are gardening, reading, um...I do flower pressing sometimes too..." she flinched at the few snickers rising up.

"S-so um...who wants to go next?" she asked, hoping someone would speak up and divert attention from herself.

Not even a cricket chirp responded to Hinata's question.

"A-anyone?"

Still no answer.

"...please?" Hinata pleaded, her hands were starting to sweat, fingertips wanting to gravitate back to each other; but she stubbornly kept arms by her sides.

After a few more moments of silence, Hinata sighed, "I guess...we can g-get to know each other later."

_'Or not._' Hinata thought, knowing that by now Kabuto-san had gone to Headmaster's office and was working on getting her out of this awkward position.

"Um...b-before I dismiss you. P-please be aware that there will be a room inspection at...eight o clock, after dinner." Hinata paused, daring to look up, only to duck her head again at seeing some very displeased expression staring back.

"I-if you have items on the c-contraband list...please dispose of them before I come around tonight." Hinata mumbled, her voice growing weaker as mutters of discontent rose up from the ranks.

"Hey! Shut up, let her finish!" Naruto shouted, finally speaking up. Never mind Hinata could have used his booming voice much earlier than this.

"T-thank you. I know an inspection is very...inconvenient, but it's p-part of my job. So...I'd greatly appreciate... everyone's cooperation."

Silence entered the room yet again. Hinata felt her knees staring to grow weak again, yet managed to keep herself from coming apart at the last second.

"Um...if there are no questions...then everyone is dismissed until eight o clock."

The scuffling of chairs, shuffling of feet, and mummers greeted her final words. A few looked her way; but most seemed to be more concerned with what was for dinner, than with Hinata. Relieved, Hinata all but collapsed against the wooden podium. Long indigo hair brushed against the wood grain as the young woman took deep breaths to steady her hammering heart.

That...had to be...one of the worst experiences she had ever gone through. Speaking in front of an audience of twenty-something classmates, male classmates at that, had worn Hinata's tender nerves raw.

"Hey...you okay? You're not going to pass out again, right? 'Cause we were lucky the doctor walked in when he did."

Looking up, Hinata gasped as she nearly came nose to nose with Naruto. His once laughing blue eyes, now looked a touch concerned. Hinata felt a rush of tender emotion at the thought...of him being worried about her.

"I-I'm fine!" she said, quickly moving to stand upright.

"You're not used to speaking in front of people, huh?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes. But, I'm trying to get better at it...speaking in public that is. I was hoping being a dorm manager w-would help."

The boy grinned, "Don't worry so much, I think you did great!"

"Really?" Hinata asked, wondering why his approval meant so much to her.

"Yep! Um, a word of advice though. Be careful around some of the Seniors. They like to...make fun of people. Trust me, they'll find anything to pick on."

Hinata suspected as much, especially about that one boy Naruto called Hidan.

Still she smiled, very grateful to Naruto yet unable to express it in so many words.

–

Once Neji reached his dorm, he thought about doubling back and speaking with Hinata alone; namely to ask how did she wind of here, as the dorm manager. However, when Neji looked over his shoulder; he saw Hinata emerging from the common room talking with Naruto. Actually, Naruto did most of the talking, his cousin just nodded, agreeing with whatever came out of the boy's mouth.

Neji's gaze narrowed at the look of awe his cousin was giving the blond-haired boy. Later on, Neji would deny he even gave Hinata and her sudden connection with the Uzumaki boy; so much as a second thought.

–

"No!"

"Give it up...Kakashi!"

"I'm not pulling Misa down! You'll have to kill me first." the silver haired boy said, his arms spread protectively over the blond beach bunny poster.

Dark brown eyes narrowed, "That can be arranged."

The two exchanged glares for a moment, then the tension broke as hungry grumbles came from both of their stomachs. It was dinner-time.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, then gave sheepish and too-innocent grins.

"You first."

"No, after you."

"No, I insist."

"You really need to eat though..." Iruka said, his tone becoming more irritated.

"Why? So you can tear Misa down when I'm not looking?" Kakashi returned.

"No, I would never...okay maybe I would. It would be for your own good Kakashi. We're sharing this room, if you get a demerit for having something in here that is on the list; I'll get in trouble too."

"Hn, did you say something?"

Iruka gritted his teeth, then reached for his nearest weapon- a pillow. Kakashi dodged it, naturally.

"I hate you, seriously."

Kakashi snorted, "You'll get over it."

–

"Why didn't you go to the meeting?"

The red-head didn't so much as look up, still unpacking his bag.

"Right, stupid question. You never attend anything where you have to behave like a normal human being."

Kankuro's right eyebrow arched as he noticed some sharp things among his brother's clothes. "Those will have to go...or at least hide them. Otherwise, the DM will have to report you to the Headmaster."

Gaara didn't respond.

"Well, I'm going to get dinner. You want anything?"

Not a word.

"...why do I bother?" the older sibling asked himself, getting up to leave Gaara's room and closing the door behind him.

–

"How long do you think she'll last?"

Hidan snorted, "Probably won't even get through tonight. Either the Headmaster will pull her out...or she'll have another fainting spell."

"Un, wouldn't be too sure about that." Dediara mused, his thumbs fiddling with the arrows of a hand held game. Hidan twitched at the beep-boop-bip noises coming from it.

"Cut the sound of that thing already! Givin me a fuckin headache..." he grumbled.

"It's Centipede, the sound has to be on otherwise my rhythm is all thrown off." Deidara said, his upper body all but falling off the bed, thanks to the odd length-ways position he was laying.

"I don't care if your Grandmother! Shut it off!"

An uncovered blue eye stared back, "Make me..."

"Both of you shut up."

Deidara tapped his foot against the wall next to their room, "Who asked you Sasori?! Un, thought so! What the..."

Hidan watched with wide eyes as Deidara's foot kicked right through the wall; tiny bugs showered the bedsheets.

"Jesus!" the blond yelped, falling off the bed as Deidara tried to shake the bugs off his leg.

"What was that?!" Hidan barked.

"...Jashin." Deidara said in a dead-pan tone, his visible eye rolling.

"Better."

From the other side of the busted wall, Sasori blinked dark brown eyes, then twitched.

"Termites?" he hissed.

"Looks like it, un."

Hidan grinned, "You're going to have to hide your precious dolls Sasori; before those greedy little bastards make a meal out of them."

"Puppets. They're puppets." Sasori snapped briskly, yet moved his suitcase never the less.

"Well..." Deidara looked at his bed then to Hidan, a grin forming on his lips.

"Want to trade..."

"Hell no!"

–

"So, this is your room, huh?" Naruto asked, looking around the DM's room/office.

"Um...I guess. Until they put me somewhere else." Hinata mumbled.

"Somewhere else? Why would they do that?" Naruto asked.

Pale lavender eyes blinked, "W-well because I'm a girl...in charge of a boy dormitory. I-it isn't right."

"Who says?" Naruto returned, arms bowed behind his head.

"Well...they..."

"Who's they?" a wide childish grin on his face.

"The Headmaster and...teachers..."

"Yeah well... I guess they are sort of important." Naruto said with a slight pout.

"But you want to be here...right?"

Hinata was stunned for a moment. Her first instinct was to say 'no'. She did not want to stay; the meeting a few minutes ago was a disaster; despite Naruto's assurance otherwise.

"It could be fun."

Hinata jerked, Naruto leaning in a little bit too close for her comfort. Taking a few steps backwards, Hinata took in a deep breath.

"H-how? You were the only one...t-to help me in the meeting. I-I think that everyone else hates me."

Naruto rocked back on his heels, "Hate you? They barely know you! ...okay maybe a few are jerks who hate people just from a look, but a lot of these guys are really nice."

A weak smile, "That's nice to say...Naruto-kun; but I really didn't feel welcomed...epp!" Hinata's startled utterance was followed by a deep pink blush as Naruto slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Listen, you're not going to be a good Dorm Manager, talking about yourself like that."

Hinata felt unsteady on her feet; yet didn't feel the panic that came with an impending faint. Instead, she felt warm, encouraged even.

"Just give the guys time. I'm sure they'll like you."

"You really t-think so?" Hinata asked.

"I know they will!" Naruto tapped her hard on the back again, making Hinata jerk forward a little.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Ready for dinner?"

"I...I could eat." Hinata admitted, feeling much better than when she had first entered the dorm.

–

"So anyway, I told her that I wasn't wearing black. I didn't care who's funeral it was." Ino jabbered, spearing a tomato with the end of her fork.

Sakura made no attempt to hide the bored yawn escaping past her lips, "If you say so Ino..."

"Hey! Pay attention, I'm not finished with the story yet."

Green eyes moved to look to her friend and give a scathing retort; however Sakura found herself mute as she saw the boys entering the dinning hall.

"What...oh...is he here?" Ino whispered excitedly.

Sakura didn't answer, instead the blond took the love-struck grin on her face as a sign.

Whipping her head around, Ino sighed. "He's so gorgeous." she said, looking on from the other side of the glass as Uchiha Sasuke walked to take a seat in the boy's section of the dinning hall.

"Yeah. Too bad we can't even go over and talk to him." Sakura said with a small pout.

"Hn, dream on. They keep us on such a tight leash here. Who's stupid idea was to make it so we can't even have meals with the boys? Right, Sakura. ...Sakura?"

Ino was very concerned to see the wide and shocked expression on her friend's face.

"What's wrong?" Ino turned again, following the pink-haired girl's line of sight.

"Oh...who...is that..."

"That's a girl!" Sakura exclaimed, "A-and...she's sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you sure it's a she?" Ino asked, still not believing her own eyes.

"Hn, let's see Ino. Breasts and is wearing a skirt! Of course it's a girl!"

–

"And this...is my roommate. Uchiha Sasuke, but you can call him ass-hat, everyone does." Naruto said with a grin as he attempted to put the moody boy in a friendly headlock.

Only to wince as Sasuke cracked the other boy's knuckles.

"Touch me again, and I'll stab you in your face with this fork."

"Ha! Such a kidder, we do get along though, Hinata-chan..."

The death glares Sasuke was giving Naruto quickly disproved that assumption.

Sasuke glanced up, the girl standing next to Naruto looked for a minute, but then her eyes drifted away.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke asked, "Girls aren't allowed on this side of the hall."

"Um..." luckily for Hinata, Naruto spoke up before she could stammer out a response.

"She's our DM, of course Hinata-chan is going to eat with us."

When Sasuke glared at her, Hinata ducked her head, leaning in closer to Naruto's shoulder as if trying to hide.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll leave if it b-bothers you."

"No! Hinata-chan you don't have to leave." Naruto said, "Don't mind Sasuke. He's a creep."

A roll of dark eyes and Sasuke picked up his dinner plate and moved elsewhere.

Just as Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, she suddenly found herself boxed in between Naruto and another person. Said person had short brown hair, a wide wolf-like grin and two red...were those tattoos...on his face?!

"Hi! Name's Kiba," he said extending a hand for Hinata to shake.

"H-hello..." Hinata muttered, gingerly taking the boy's hand. 'He seems friendly. Wonder why he didn't introduce himself at the meeting?' Hinata wondered.

"So...about this contraband list..." Kiba said cutting into his dinner of steak, "are pets still forbidden?"

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes."

"Damn..." Kiba said, then blinked as Naruto and Hinata both glanced at him.

"Uh...not for me! I'm just...upset for my roommate Shino's sake. He's...got an ant farm."

"Why do you keep spreading lies about me, Kiba? To displace some of your own guilt, I bet." a deep voice said behind them.

Kiba ducked his head, "I was only joking!" he excused before spearing a piece of meat and chewing.

"You..." he pointed a fork at Shino, chewing his dinner at the same time, "are too uptight. No wonder you don't have any fun."

Hinata cringed, such poor table manners. Her father would have never stood for anyone talking while chewing food at the same time.

Shino pulled up a chair to their table. Hinata allowed conversations, more like bickering, to be tossed back and forth; while she quietly sat almost like a tennis spectator. With a frown, the girl knew she had to speak up at some point, or risk being a wall flower forever.

But, when she tried to speak; Hinata stopped herself. Although this situation wasn't as nerve wracking as the meeting, with several pairs of eyes on her at once. Hinata still felt too uncomfortable to speak up. Instead, she quietly picked at the food before her, not really tasting anything.

"Hey, it's Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly yelled beside her. Shocked, Hinata lifted her head to see Naruto standing up, waving and gesturing wildly to the girl with pink hair. Looking across the glass -hall, Hinata recognized both girls as her classmates.

The young woman swallowed hard, nearly choking on a piece of chicken. She didn't want to be seen by them, but it was already too late. They had obviously spotted her; since both girls were ignoring Naruto and his crazy antics to get Sakura's attention.

Hinata saw Ino and Sakura whisper to each other, look her way, then walk on. Though Sakura and Ino had never been openly hostile to her before; Hinata had a sinking feeling she was in trouble.

"Wait, Sakura-chan. Don't go!" Naruto wailed.

"Cut it out, she can't hear you on that side of the glass." Kiba complained.

Collapsing back into his chair, Naruto sighed heavily. The brief look of dejection on his face made Hinata's heartache for him. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on Naruto, because two hands clasped to her back.

Suddenly, she jerked to sit upright, then slowly turned to look. Hinata swallowed air as she looked up at the two senior boys who tried to cause trouble before the meeting.

"Ello there..." the boy with slicked-back silver hair said with a wicked grin.

"Can we borrow this for a minute?" the blond asked, placing a hand on Hinata's head.

Suddenly filled with inexplicable terror, Hinata turned to her table mates, silently mouthing 'No. No. No.' and shaking her head.

"Um...I don't think Hinata-chan really wants to go with you guys." Naruto said.

"Yeah, this is our table. No Trespassing! Back off!" Kiba snapped.

Hidan and Deidara glanced at each other, "Well, we did ask nicely first, un."

"Right. On the count of three then..."

Hinata shrieked as she was bodily picked up and carted away from the table.

–

If the meeting was embarrassing, Hinata had to rate being carried around the room, by two boys, in front of everyone; as utterly mortifying.

"What are you doing to her?" a voice that sounded like Neji's demanded; but he never came to rescue her. Instead, Hinata found herself deposited at a large table, surrounded by many scary faces. One boy had his face dotted with many, many, many piercings. Another gave her a disinterested glance with unusual red eyes. Yet another boy grinned at her with teeth too sharp to be human.

The atmosphere was heavy and tense, making Hinata feel very frightened and ready to bolt. However, she couldn't because Hidan and Deidara were on either side of her.

"We'd like to have a word with you, Miss. Dorm Manger." a boy with short reddish-brown hair said.

"Um...y-yes? I-is something wrong?" Hinata breathed, hoping the quicker this 'talk' ended the better.

"It's about the dorm." the one addressing her stated.

"W-what about it?"

The table went strangely silent, then he simply said.

"Termites."

Pale lavender eyes slowly blinked, "Termites?" Hinata repeated.

"Yes. Get rid of them."

"I...can't. At least...not without telling the Headmaster. H-he can call an exterminator; but I-I can't fix the problem on my own."

"I see. Take care of it as quickly as possible then. I don't want those...insects chewing on my things."

More silence.

"C-can I go now?" Hinata asked meekly, trying to get out of her chair; only to have Deidara push her back.

"What's the hurry?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Yeah, you've been really chatty with everyone else..." Hidan said, playing along and making Hinata even more uncomfortable by draping a heavy arm over her shoulders.

Hinata shuddered and all but tripped over herself to escape; she did manage to get away though. For that, Hinata gave herself a pat on the back, at least until the two boys started laughing at her expense. Her ears burned to the point of pain, as Hinata walked back to Naruto's table.

–

"You okay? They didn't hurt you, right?"

"Give her some space, Naruto!" Kiba said, pushing the blond back as Hinata returned to their table looking a little dazed.

"I'm...fine." Hinata affirmed, although her voice was a bit weak. Sitting at the table, even for a few moments with those intimidating Seniors, made Hinata realize just how inept she was for this job.

She was out of her league here. The sooner she was transferred back into the girl dorms, the better.

–

By the time everyone was finished with dinner and went back at their dorms; it was nearing eight-o-clock. Hinata was pacing in her room, stalling for time. Kabuto-san never did come back and approach her since this afternoon. If he had talked with the Headmaster about her situation, why hadn't she been called back to his office?

Why was she still here?

Forcing herself to sit down, Hinata tried to breathe in deeply to calm down. Inspection was a few minutes away, if Kabuto-san didn't come until then...she'd go on with her duties. Pale eyes anxiously watched the wall clock and the door.

The hour hand gradually ticked to the eighth hour, until finally it stopped fully on the digit. With a shaky sigh, Hinata got to her feet. Her first thought was to get Neji-nii or Naruto-kun to help her with the room inspections. Only to realize, that asking for help would be like a cop-out, even if they'd only be there for moral support.

_'I've got to do this on my own. I can't depend on other people to help me all the time.'_ Hinata thought, eyes closed and fists clenched as the young woman steeled her nerve.

Recalling a key phrase from her self-help books; Hinata knew the toughest task had to be tackled first, so the easier tasks would be less of a chore. Also, by doing the difficult task first, she'd be facing her fears head on. With that in mind, Hinata opened the door to her room, completely by-passing the dorms of the Junior boys.

At the end of the hall, the door separating the Junior from the Senior wing of the dormitory, Hinata started to loose her nerve. Pushing her hand to grab the door handle, Hinata pushed it back with more force than was necessary, a bit startled as the old door hinges rattled.

"I'd better be more careful...this place is about to fall apart." Hinata observed, shivering a little as she recalled the demand made by the red-headed Senior.

"I hope I don't run into him first."

"Run into who first?" someone behind her asked.

Hinata flinched, "I...uh...n-no one."

A boy with dark brown eyes walked around Hinata to face her, "You're about to do the room inspections. right?"

Hinata nodded, suddenly taking notice of the small scar along the bridge of his nose.

"Wait right here..." he said, slipping into one of the rooms.

Doing as she was told, Hinata waited patiently...well until she heard arguing coming from the very room the boy had walked into.

"Wait! At least let me say goodbye."

"It's a poster, Kakashi. Get a grip!"

Curious, Hinata cautiously tip-toed over to the door, noticing it was opened a crack. Inside, she could see two boys fighting over a paper-thin poster.

"Let go."

"No, you...."

Ripppp!

A heavy silence settled inside the room and spilled out into the hall.

The boy with the brown ponytail suddenly opened the door, causing Hinata to recoil. He smiled at her, "Sorry about that. Had to make sure my roommate had his side presentable."

"Bastard...you killed Misa." came a mumbled voice from inside.

Confused, Hinata was hesitant to walk in, not knowing the situation. Still, she opened the door a little bit wider and looked inside.

The pony-tail boy was still scolding his roommate when Hinata walked inside.

"She's not 'dead' Kakashi. She's not even real! Just some character from some stupid hentai anime!"

Hinata looked around, everything seemed to be in order. She didn't want to go picking through their things. So, Satisfied with her glance over; Hinata turned to the two dorm-mates to tell them she was done; yet was cut off by Iruka's yelling.

"You really need to get your head out of that perverted crap and get a real girlfriend!"

"Um...excuse me..."

Both boys looked at her, making Hinata shrink a little, "I-I just wanted to tell you...that I'm done. Thank you f-for cooperating..."

Hinata stopped talking as the silver-haired boy walked towards her.

"You. Are you...seeing anyone?"

Wide-eyed Hinata was confused at first what he was talking about.

"You mean d-dating?"

He nodded, Hinata slowly shook her head in response, "I-I don't know why you want to know though...?!"

Hinata's body stiffened as she was suddenly embraced tightly by the older boy, "Mine."

"Kakashi...put her down." Iruka said in an exasperated tone.

"No, you tore Misa apart. I'm not letting you steal my girlfriend too."

"G-g-girlfriend?!" Hinata squeaked, pushing hard against the boy.

"He's kidding, don't take him seriously." Iruka said with a weak chuckle, but then turned a stern glare on his roommate.

"Kakashi, you shouldn't play with people like this..."

Gray eyes lazily looked at his roommate, "Who's playing?"

Hinata gasped and kept struggling.

"Okay, that's enough. Let her go, now." Iruka said, now getting in the middle to pry Kakashi's arms off the girl- who was about the hyperventilate from a combination of panic and shyness.

"I-I don't even know who you are!" Hinata protested, pushing against the boy's chest.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"T-thank you for finally introducing yourself...b-but...I am not...your...omph!" Hinata grunted as Iruka finally manged to wiggle her out of Kakashi's grasp.

Panting, Hinata slowly backed out of the room, nervously smoothing down the wrinkles in her gray blouse and navy skirt.

"G-good night!" she exclaimed, quickly running away.

"You scared her." Iruka scolded.

Kakashi smirked, "Maybe, it was fun teasing her though. Oh...and you owe me a new poster."

–

Notes: If you guys were expecting a serious plot from this fic...hate to dissapoint you, but it's not going to happen. I do however hope you enjoy this fic for what it is: a poor excuse to write a Hinata harem fic! Next chapter: More inspections and introductions! Thanks for reading!


	3. Introductions

A Class Act

Notes: I know what you're thinking- an update? So soon?! Has she gone insane?!!- Um, not quite. I was just inspired to do more. Plus, I want to get introductions out of the way so the Hinata-harem-ness can get going!

Before anyone asks these two questions:

Where is Juugo and/or Suigetsu-

Who the hell is Chojuro-

Let me answer:

Juugo and Suigetsu were supposed to make into this chapter, but I decided to wait and introduce them later, please be patient.

Chojuro does exist. He is a canon character, just read the latest manga chapters or NaruWiki him.

Side notes: Components for making a 'decent' Hinata-harem ficlet

Some Kiba/Hina for LilMis- love you, love your artwork, hon!

Some Akatsuki/Hina love...and torture

A touch Gaara/Hina

Moar! NaruHina

A bone thrown for the few SasuHina fans left

More Uchiha males than you can shake a stick at!

A tiny-bit Chojuro/Hina for bjorkubus

SaiHina for...well you know who you are -coughDarkenedflowercough-

ShikaHina in an attempt to revive my crack OTP- it's still trying to beat back Kakashi/Hinata and is currently too lazy to fight back...moi...

And some more snippets for xChocoLatte

Chapter Four:

Inspections, Introductions, and Late Arrivals

Leaving the first room, Hinata walked only a few steps away from the closed door before stopping. Waiting for her burning face to cool, Hinata leaned against the wall. This was not a good idea, not at all. Were all boys like that? Being so dead-serious, yet underneath teasing just to get a reaction? She hoped not.

Hinata didn't think she would last through the inspections, let alone sleep through the night; if forced to endure another stunt like the one Kakashi pulled on her.

_'Naruto-kun isn't like that though. He's been very nice to me.' _Hinata reminded herself. Somehow, just thinking about the boisterous boy eased Hinata's anxiety a little. The memory of his bright smiles brought her a sense of peace. Hinata barely knew him, but was already attracted to Naruto's unhindered spirit and boundless energy.

Pale eyes became wide, _'A-attracted! No, no, no, no. N-O!'_ Hinata thought, vigorously shaking her head to push that thought aside. Her goal as dorm manager was to become a better person; not to fall in love. With that in mind, Hinata composed herself to inspect the next room.

Standing across the hall, Hinata looked at the small numbered brass plaque, which was in need of dusting and a good cleaning. Then, she gingerly rapped a fist against the wall.

No answer.

"Um...excuse me! In-inspection!"

Still no one replied, "H-hello?"

Hinata could hear noises coming from the other side of the door; but it didn't sound like words, more like...counting?

Swallowing, Hinata felt a bit uneasy about doing this; but no one was answering and if she could hear what was going on inside...

Pressing her ear next to the door of rice-paper and wood, Hinata could hear grunting, panting and someone counting aloud.

"436, 437, 438...if I make it to...500 in the next...twenty seconds...maybe I can beat..."

"A work-out?" Hinata wondered. She knew some girls who dieted to near-starvation and still did sit-ups and other light exercise; all for the sake of keeping their bodies trim and attractive. Did boys do that too? Intrigued, Hinata leaned in closer only to jerk away as someone behind her spoke up.

"What are you doing, Hinata-san?"

Turning her head, after first putting distance between herself and the door, Hinata looked to her cousin. Neji stared back, a small frown on his face.

"So...you're still here." he remarked.

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes. Kabuto-sa...um Dr. Yakushi said he'd look into m-my mistaken assignment. B-but...I haven't heard from him yet."

"Shouldn't you be able to sort through your own problems, Hinata-san." Neji stated rather than asking. Hinata cringed, he had a good point.

"W-well yes, but Dr. Yakushi did o-offer..."

"I did it!" a loud voice exclaimed, suddenly the door opening wide. Hinata blinked as she saw a boy with a perfect bowl-cut of jet black hair and...rather thick eyebrows...staring down at them from his perch.

"I did it esteemed rival, Neji-san! 500 one-armed pull-ups in three minutes!"

Neji's expression became blank, "Congratulations." he said dully, obviously not caring.

Hinata however was very impressed, "That's amazing...um...um..."

"Lee. Rock Lee." the boy stated, extending the hand that wasn't hanging onto the bar bolted above the door frame.

"It's a p-pleasure to meet you Lee-san." Hinata said shaking the sweaty palm.

Neji rudely pushed past them, ducking into the room, "Lee, get down from the door so the Dorm Manager can go through with the inspection."

"Ah...I still need to work on my other arm..." Lee started to protest, but one cold look from Neji caused the boy to sigh, release his grip on the bar, and drop to the floor with a light 'thud'.

Standing up, Lee opened the door wider to let Hinata in. Everything looked okay. The room was neat and Hinata didn't see anything suspect. However, when she turned Hinata glanced up at the metal rod bolted to the doorway.

"Lee's idea of...improving the..._youthfulness_ of the room." Neji gritted out, obviously hating to quote his roommate.

"Oh. Um..I'm not sure if you're supposed to put...something like this up. I-I'll check the rule book though!" Hinata squeaked out at the last moment, when she noticed the disappointed look on Lee's face.

"Thank you, Hinata-san." the boy said with a pleased grin.

"N-no problem. Good night Lee-san." Hinata said, returning the expression though a bit more subdued.

"Neji-niisan..."

The boy glanced up from his bed, an open book next to his elbow.

"Um...thank you...f-for cooperating. G-good night." Hinata said with a short bow and left quickly before the coldness between them could grow.

–

"Here she comes. You ready, un?" Deidara asked, the door cracked a little.

"Hn, I've been ready. What's taking her so long, anyway?" Hidan grunted.

"Wa-it for it...wait...now!"

Hidan shoved the door back, "Oi! You!"

The girl nearly jumped a foot in the air, so startled and blinking wide eyes, "Y-yes...why...why aren't you dressed a-and wet?!" she breathed while a pale face turned a burning shade of red.

"Just got out of the shower." Hidan stated, pushing wet silver bangs out of his face.

"Thought you should see something...give you a little thrill." he teased, more like tortured, with a grin, the other hand about to take off the towel around his waist.

"N-n-n-no don't!" Hinata stammered or rather screaming as she frantically tried to cover her eyes and run away at the same time.

Hidan was just about to drop the cloth, but a hand suddenly shot out and stopped the reveal.

"Ah...Sasori-san is such a spoil sport, un." Deidara complained loudly from the door.

"Do you have any idea, how quickly she could get you two kicked out?" Sasori hissed, roughly shoving Hidan back inside.

"Get dressed."

"Hey, you're not the boss..."

Though he was shorter than Hidan by a good four inches, Sasori's glare effectively silenced the loud-mouth.

"...fine."

Deidara moved a little to let his roommate in, then scowled at the red-head, "We were just having a bit of fun."

"Her father is Hyuuga Hiashi." Sasori reminded his 'friend' tensely, "All she has to do is call daddy, who is a trustee of this school's finance board. And you two will be expelled."

"Why do you care?" Deidara asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Because my grandmother is paying your sorry asses through school." Sasori said, his tone becoming calmer and his usual detached tone.

"Yeah...we're the old biddy's charity cases, un. How could I forget."

–

Hinata blindly ran down the hall. She opened a door without hesitation and ducked inside. Panting, the girl felt she was far enough away to open her eyes. She regretted it, because Hinata found she had walked into yet another dorm room. In this room, the sole occupant was taking off his uniform shirt. Or least he was; but the blue haired boy only got as far as undoing the buttons before she had barged in.

"Oh...god...I-I'm so very very sorry f-for intruding." Hinata stuttered, again shutting her eyes. Would the torment ever stop?! She had seen more naked male skin in the last...four minutes than Hinata could recall seeing in her lifetime. To most girls, such a situation would be heaven. For Hinata, who was so shy and sheltered; this was a nightmare.

"No big deal. I've had girls see me wear much less at swim meets." he said with a casual shrug.

"S-so...you're part of t-the school's swim team, huh?" Hinata asked, all the while wondering why she was holding a conversation with a half-naked boy. Well...at least her eyes were closed, while he was pulling on an undershirt to wear.

"Yeah. I'm Kisame, number thirteen; but most on the team call me The Shark. Cool huh?" he said with a toothy grin Hinata didn't see.

"Oi...you can open your eyes now..."

"Um...actually...t-the way my night is going...maybe I should stay like this." Hinata mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" he asked.

Hinata sighed. Closing her eyes was not going to get the room inspections done. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata moved her hands and opened her eyes.

The room looked okay, then Hinata looked to the senior boy standing by his bed, "So, we pass inspection?" he asked.

"Yes...um...w-where's your dorm mate?"

"Itachi? Probably looking for his...oh there he is."

Hinata heard the door open, scooting away as a another boy; this one with long black hair held in a low-hanging ponytail, stepped in.

Kisame noted his roommate's narrowed red gaze, "Still couldn't find it, huh?"

Itachi quietly shook his head, then proceeded to nearly trip over Hinata, almost as if he hadn't seen her at all.

"A-ah, sorry!" she squeaked.

"No...my fault." Itachi said quietly, brushing past the dorm manager then opened the top dresser drawer, looking for something.

"Um...w-what are you looking for? Maybe I can...help?" Hinata offered hesitantly.

"Itachi's glasses. He's as blind as a bat without them...what? Don't glare at me like that! You know you are! Nearly tripped over the poor girl, and she's not exactly that hard to miss."

_'D-did he just call me fat?'_ Hinata thought with an inward frown, self-consciously looking at herself. Maybe she could stand to lose some weight; especially if it would make her chest look smaller.

Hinata was snapped out of her self-deprecating musing, by having Itachi standing over her.

"Are you finished with the inspection?" though his tone wasn't forceful or rude; Hinata had a feeling she should leave quickly.

"Um...yes...t-thank you for helping. And...I'll keep an eye out for your g-glasses, Itachi-san." she muttered, suddenly feeling very intimidated and small with those odd red eyes looking down at her.

"Later," Kisame said with a brief wave.

Before she left the door, Hinata heard the blue-haired boy lightly reprimand the other.

"We really need to work on your people skills, Itachi."

_'Actually...he was one of the nicer ones.' _Hinata thought to herself, quickly moving to the next room; all the while dreading to pass by Deidara and Hidan's room yet again.

–

Pein glared while his roommate organized his ill-gotten horde...again. For the fifth time, in the last ten minutes. Pein could already see the dollar-signs, appearing in the other's greedy-green eyes. It was a collection of various trinkets: game cartridges, three wallets, two cellphones, a mp3 player, and a pair of glasses. Objects that might be worthless, yet the people Kakuzu 'lifted' from, might want those items back. He would give back what was stolen, for a price.

It was a neat little pyramid scheme. Nick something small yet significant to a fellow student, claim to have 'found' it, and demand a 'reward' or finder's fee as Kakuzu called it. Pein personally didn't approve of it; but so long as Kakuzu kept his mitts of Pein's things, who was he to complain?

A light knock against their room wall. Probably the dorm manager.

"Come in..." Pein said, lazily flipping through a magazine.

The door slowly opened, "S-sorry, room inspection." the meek female said, looking around. After a minute or two, she looked about ready to leave until she saw Kakuzu's cluttered desk.

"Um...are those g-glasses yours...?" she asked the boy with tanned skin and long black hair.

"Hn, no. Found them in the hall. Why, they yours?" Kakuzu said.

"W-well no...but, Itachi-san is looking for a pair of glasses..." she suddenly stopped talking. Pein glanced up to see Kakuzu looming over the small young woman.

"Pay up then."

"I...um excuse me?" she asked.

"You stepped inside our room. That's a hundred-yen fee."

"I...don't have any money on me right now..."

"Then get out..."

Pein sighed, "Kakuzu, she doesn't know the rule. Let her off the hook, this one time."

His roommate snorted, obviously not pleased; but he allowed the girl in.

"I-I...can I take those for a minute?" she asked, pointing to the glasses, "I w-want to ask Itachi-san if these are his glasses."

"Money, honey." Kakuzu grunted, again his open palm out to the Hyuuga woman.

"B-but...you said so yourself! T-the glasses aren't yours! Itachi-san...he might need those..."

Pein rolled his eyes, he had had enough of this. Leaning over the edge of his bed; the boy with orange-red hair pulled out a change wallet and threw coins at Kakuzu.

"Let her take the glasses already, you grubby moron."

"Hn, this is enough, barely..." Kakuzu said, more to placate his roommate than to soothe the girl's worries.

"Take them. And tell your friend to be more careful about his things. Otherwise, the fee will be double."

"I...s-sure..." Hinata mumbled, swiping the glasses and quickly backing out of the room.

"T-thank you for cooperating. Good night." she said in a rush, then closed the door.

–

Once on the other side, Hinata clutched the glasses protectively. She had a feeling that Kakuzu wasn't honest about 'finding' Itachi-san's glasses. Quickly, Hinata scuttled back to the previous room. Kisame answered the door.

"Yeah...oh you again? What's that in your hands?"

"Um...I'm not sure if these are Itachi-san's; b-but someone found these in the hallway..." she said, offering up the prescription specs.

"Yeah...looks like it. I'll tell him you found them in the morning."

Hinata blinked, "He's already asleep?" her voice lowered to a whisper just in case.

Kisame sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, showing sharp teeth in a grin, "Yeah kind of. His eyes bother him a lot. So, Itachi often gets bad tension headaches; when he's without his glasses for a few hours. It doesn't help that he's too vain to wear them outside of class, either."

"Oh..." Hinata uttered.

Kisame took the glasses, "Thanks for finding them. Hate to think what would happen if his bratty younger brother got a hold of these. Or Kakuzu for that matter. He'd probably wind up charging Itachi an arm and leg to get them back."

"Um actually..." Hinata started to say, but stopped when Kisame looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"N-never mind." she amended, Hinata didn't want to start a fight. After all, the matter was resolved. It wasn't until after Kisame and her exchanged good night again, that Hinata realized she hadn't even stop to get the names of the last two. She assumed the boy with the dark skin and long hair was Kakuzu, but the other one...

_'Move along, you've still got a lot of rooms to cover.' _Hinata thought to herself. She could get their names some other time.

Stopping next door to the room Hidan had emerged from earlier; Hinata shivered a little. She didn't want to see those two again, not tonight. Still, no point holding it off either. She could do this...

Knocking on the wall, Hinata was surprised to get an immediate answer. Sasori stared back at her, it was at this point Hinata noticed that out of all the seniors she had seen so far; he seemed to be the closest to her height-wise.

Sasori didn't say much, he simply opened the door wider to let her in. Hinata glanced around, everything seemed fine, save for the large hole in the wall...and the bugs crawling from it.

"Um...those w-would be the termites...right?"

Sasori nodded, "Yes. I would like to request my roommate and I be moved somewhere else."

Hinata swallowed. She hadn't had much of a chance to see the entire dorm; but to her knowledge all the rooms were full.

"I don't th-think any of the rooms are available. B-but...I know there are a lot of futon mattresses inside... the closet to my room. We can.... take those out a-and you and your roommate can sleep in the common room....until we can fix...this."

Hinata was very concerned to see a slight frown fit on the boy's mouth.

"I suppose..." he resigned with a tired sigh.

"I'm s-sorry..." Hinata muttered, honestly upset two of her charges had to be put in such a difficult position.

"Un! What about us?!"

"Huh?" Hinata asked, leaning next to the hole in the wall, only to jerk away as Deidara poked his head in from the other side.

"Hidan and I will have to fight off these nasty buggies in our sleep, too. What about us, un?"

"Um...well I think there are enough mattresses t-t-to accommodate."

"Kay!" Deidara said, disappearing from the hole and gathering up his and Hidan's things.

"You should have let them stay in that room. Deidara is the one who kicked-in the wall." Sasori complained.

"I...well...maybe. B-but it isn't his fault the dorm is infested...with termites, either." Hinata stated, trying to diffuse the tension.

Sasori frowned, but eventually agreed, "You're right. Still, I think it's poor judgment on the Headmaster's part to put us in such an old and unstable building."

Hinata bowed her head, "I'm sorry. I-I did try to find an alternative earlier today...w-why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasori's narrowed rusty-brown eyes regarded her with a curious, yet detached glaze.

"Do you feel compelled to apologize for everything? Even events out your control?"

"I...I don't know...m-maybe." Hinata returned with a trembling smile. However, the smile vanished completely when Sasori tucked his hand under Hinata's chin; forcing her to glance up, instead of looking at the floor.

"Don't do that anymore. Apologizing for everything... makes you seem spineless and insincere."

"I-I'll try..."

"Awwww, Hidan look at this!"

Hinata jerked out of Sasori's reach, then turned to look at the hole in the wall.

"What?"

"Sasori is actually being 'nice' to someone, un."

"No shitting? Really?!" Hidan asked, both boys now crowded around the hole in the wall.

"And to a girl at that! Do you think it's...what I think it is?" the blonde said with a grin to his silver-haired partner-in-mischief.

"I dunno...always thought he was too busy making out with puppets to be interested in chicks." Hidan retorted.

"Un, did you ever get all those splinters out of your lips, by the way?" both boys chuckling at Deidara's remark.

Hinata decided that when Sasori started clenching his fists and a very low growl was coming from behind clenched teeth; that now would be a good time to make a getaway.

"Um...I've got to go. Inspection is c-complete here and..." she leaned over a bit to peer through the hole. "Hidan-san and Deidara-san's room looks o-okay too! G-good night!"

As a dorm manager, Hinata would have to had to disrupt a fight if it broke out. On the other hand, Hinata couldn't be held responsible for not stopping a fight; if she left before anyone started throwing punches...

–

The next room was a little bit easier to manage. And much to Hinata's relief, this room was the last of the senior dorms. She had opened up to see a boy with two-toned hair- black at the roots and white at the tips- sitting up in bed reading a book on garden herbs and their uses.

"I...I think I have that book back home." Hinata stated, then realized she had spoken aloud when the boy glanced up.

"Zetsu," he said shortly as a form of stiff introduction.

Hinata smiled a bit uneasily, "D-don't mind me Zetsu-san, just checking the room. Um...your room mate."

"He'll be a little bit late checking-in. Picking up a cousin of his." he said, slowly flipping through the plant book.

Unable to stop herself, Hinata asked, "Does...Zetsu-san like to garden t-too?"

He glanced up, brown eyes staring back at Hinata, "Maybe. Who wants to know?"

"Um...well...j-just wondering. There is a gar-garden up front. I...I could use some help, getting it p-presentable."

Zetsu closed the book, giving the girl his full attention, "I wouldn't hold out much hope for that, if I were you."

Hinata blinked, feeling a little bit confused.

"You're not staying. They'll probably have you moved into the girl dorms by tomorrow morning before classes start, if not tonight."

"O-oh...you're right." Hinata returned, suddenly feeling very stupid. Hadn't she wanted to leave in the first place? Why then did she suddenly feel disappointed at the prospect of leaving? Maybe because Naruto-kun was right, somewhat. A few of the boys were a bit too much; but there were also some who had made her rounds more bearable.

Still, it was impossible for her to stay here. "Th-thank you...and goodnight." Hinata said with a short bow, closing the door as she left.

–

Finished with the senior dorms, Hinata moved on to those closer to her age. She didn't expect too much trouble from any of them. Knocking on the first door, Hinata was startled when it opened all on it's own.

"Wha...oh hey. You're here to check Gaara's room next?" a boy with thick brown hair asked.

"Um...yes. Is he...in there?"

"Yeah." he pulled away to let Hinata have a very brief look inside; then tried to bodily push her back.

"Well, you've seen it. G'night..."

"W-wait. I-I have to go in and look for myself." Hinata protested.

"What's the big deal? Look, he's my younger brother, I'll vouch for Gaara. He's got nothing in there, that you need to worry your pretty little head about." he said, with a smile that was probably meant to be disarming. Hinata however saw it as menacing, especially since he was in her way of completing a task.

With a straight-forwardness and stupid courage that could only come from reading one too many How-to-face-confrontation-books; Hinata squared her shoulder and looked her obstacle in the eye.

"I-I am...the dorm manager. I will decide... for m-myself. So...if you would be so kind...p-please move."

"I'm warning you..." he started to say, then sighed stepping aside, "Just...don't touch his things. Or look him in the eye. In fact, don't even talk to Gaara. He's in a really bad mood tonight, hate to think what would happen..."

Hinata blinked, "Why..." she started to ask; but the older brother pulled away from the door way, walking away, the warning left hanging ominously in the air. As she replayed the older boy's words, Hinata timidly opened the door wider and stepped in. It was darker than the other rooms; the overhead light turned off, only a weak desk lamp in the corner.

At first, the room appeared to be empty, "Um...h-hello?" Hinata asked.

Suddenly something moved, the closet door closing. A boy with short and wild red-hair finally appeared.

Hinata gasped as she caught the sharp edge of his green-eyed glare.

"What do you want?" he asked, not rude yet defiantly tense; as if Hinata had been the rude one for stepping into his territory uninvited.

"I....I...I inspection..." she uttered at last, still looking at those sea-green eyes. They'd almost be pretty, if it wasn't for the heavy and dark circles underneath. The killing glare wasn't helping either.

"You can look...but don't touch anything." the boy said, arms crossed over his chest, watching as Hinata stepped further inside.

Hinata did the quick curious glances given to the other rooms. However, her gaze stopped at something laying on the unclaimed bed to the right. Stepping closer to the curiosities, Hinata realized with a gasp they were swords. Katana, straight blades, and a few other varieties she didn't recognize.

"Um...th-these shouldn't be here. I'll have to con-confiscate and turn these into the Headmaster..." Hinata stated, slowly reaching forward to pick up the sheathed blades. A hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Hinata tightly by the underside of her wrist.

She didn't scream, gasp, or even dared to breathe. Then, his voice low and threatening, Gaara reminded her point-blank.

"I told you not to touch my things."

"...s-sorry..." Hinata whispered, her wide eyes now turned to Gaara, "let me go. P-please?"

With a jerk, Gaara released her, allowing Hinata to back up a few steps. When she hesitated at the door; unsure if she should make another grab for the weapons- a clear violation of the rules- or just get the hell out there and report him.

"Get out." Gaara snapped.

At the last second, Hinata choose to open the door and run for her life. Once on the other side of the door, Hinata felt a little bit safer, not by much though. Breathing through her nose, she tried to keep it together. That boy...was much scarier than any of the seniors she had encountered. Maybe the Junior dorms wouldn't be as easy to inspect as she originally thought.

–

"Shino, man I'm begging you!" Kiba pleaded, holding a small white puppy in his arms.

"No."

"Come on! I'll never ask you for another thing ever again!"

"Just like the last time. And the time before then. And the..."

"Okay, so I'll wait longer to ask you for another favor. Just...I can't have her send Akamaru away, Shino. He'll grieve himself sick if I'm not by his side."

Shino gave his roommate a glare behind his sunglasses, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not! I spent three days at my grandmother's over the break. When I came back, my sis said Akamaru wouldn't eat or drink anything while I was gone. He was that upset being separated from me. He could have died, Shino."

To most, Kiba's trembling bottom lip and dewy-brown eyes; would have won their hearts or at least a nomination for an Oscar. Shino, however, was a heartless bastard- or so Kiba thought. But, actually he was touched by Kiba's story; the boy was however smart enough not to fall for the same act twice.

"No. Kiba, this has gone on long enough. If Akamaru gets sent back, I'm sure your mother and older sister can take care of him. Your sister is a veterinarian, after all."

Kiba scowled, still holding tightly onto the whimpering puppy. The boy abruptly jerked as a knock was heard on the door.

"I-inspection." Hinata said.

"Shino..." Kiba whined, but it was no use, Shino stood up and opened the door. Behind him, Kiba scrambled to hide Akamaru underneath a lump of blankets. The shy girl gave them a soft smile as she stepped inside.

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, r-right?" she asked.

"Yep." Kiba returned, trying to look relaxed while sitting on his bed and keeping a hand on the wiggling lump that was Akamaru. She looked inside, then walked the length of the room; seeming to be satisfied with the results.

Kiba was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Hinata thanked them for cooperating as she turned to leave. However, his relief was short lived as one of Akamaru's squeaky toys dropped to the floor and Kiba accidentally stepped on it.

The squeak of the toy alerted the puppy; which gave a very loud and unmistakable 'yip' underneath the blanket and frantically wiggled around to find the toy.

"Shit..." Kiba cursed, trying to lay his body over the moving lump while at the same time appearing casual. It didn't work, judging by the confused expression on the girl's face and Shino's annoyed look.

"W-what was that?"

"Uh...um...nothing!"

"Is that a...dog toy on the floor?"

"No...no that's...it's mine." Kiba '_confessed'_.

"You brought a squeak toy to school, Kiba?" Shino asked, his eyebrows arched high.

_'I'll get you for this.' _Kiba thought while glaring at his dorm mate; still he played along.

"Yeah...kind of like my security blanket..." he said weakly, a sheepish grin. Kiba thought he almost had the female dorm manager fooled, until Akamaru managed to escape his grasp. The puppy's white head popped up from the blankets.

"A puppy?"

Kiba cringed, unable to hide Akamaru anymore, "Y-yeah, but I can explain..he's..." Kiba cut off as the girl with pale eyes knelled next to his bed. She gently brushed past Kiba while picking up the dog. Despite himself, Kiba felt his face flush then do an inward double-take. Since when did he blush...over a girl at that?!

Hinata gently picked up the tiny dog. Kiba had to admit to himself; she looked damn adorable when Akamaru licked her pink cheeks.

"He's..." she giggled, "very cute."

"Yeah...so I can keep him!" Kiba said, jumping at the chance and using Akamaru's cuteness to it's full advantage. Maybe he asked too soon, because the room suddenly settled into a tense silence.

"I wish I could say...that you c-could. B-but Kiba-kun you know the rules..." Hinata gasped as Kiba suddenly stood up, clasping his hands to Hinata's wrists as she held onto the dog.

This wasn't when Gaara suddenly grabbed her; this hold was gentler if still a bit too close for Hinata's comfort.

"Please. I'll do anything to keep Akamaru here! I'll...do your homework for a month...all year even..."

"That's a wonderful offer, if she wants to fail all of her classes." Shino remarked.

"Hey! No one asked you! I could have offered for _you_ to do her homework instead."

"K-Kiba-kun...I can't take bribes. About Akamaru..." she frowned looking first to the boy, the panting puppy, then back to Kiba.

"I...I...I'll ask the Headmaster...tomorrow morning. H-he can stay tonight though..."

Akamaru yelped as he was dropped on the bed; Kiba crushing the girl in a fierce hug.

"Thanks! You're great..."

Flushing red from cheeks to the tips of her ears, Hinata stammered, "I...uh...t-this doesn't mean Akamaru can stay for-forever! I need to tell the Headmaster and l-let him decide. Can you put me down, p-please..."

"Kiba, put her down. You're crushing her spine."

Hinata gave Shino a very grateful look, meanwhile Kiba slowly released his hold on the Hyuuga girl, allowing her feet to touch the floor again.

–

The crunch of chips nearly drowned out the hesitant knocking against the door. Being the closest to the entrance, Shikamaru glanced up; headphones sliding off his ears. He looked over at his roommate. Though he was closer, Shikamaru really didn't want to get up and open the door either.

With a sigh, the boy rotated his body and pushed back the sliding door, with his foot. Even that was a lot of effort, so Shikamaru settled back, lightly dozing as the dorm manager stepped in.

"Um...hello..." Hinata said with a brief bow.

Chouji looked up from his chip bag then stood up with a smile, "Hinata-san right?"

"Y-yes, but without the san please. I'm j-just a student... like the two of you."

Chouji introduced himself first, while brushing chip crumbs off his uniform trousers, "I'm Chouji, the guy on the bed is Shikamaru."

The brown-haired boy spared a glance and a lazy wave; already absorbed in the music coming from his headphones and about to fall asleep.

"Everything looks alright here, e-except..." Hinata's gaze fell on Chouji's chip bag.

"You have to eat those in the kitchen. W-we've already got a termite problem. We don't need...ants coming in too."

"A what?" Shikamaru asked, pushing back his headphones.

"She said this place has termites."

Shikamaru snorted, "Figures. The school would have to put us in the crappiest place they could find. Never-mind our parents are paying through the nose..."

"A-actually...everyone was supposed to be in the n-new dorms on the other side of the school. B-but...uh well...it sort of...blew up? Or at least...that's what I was told." Hinata said.

"Still..." Shikamaru muttered; his narrowed gaze looking to the ceiling as if blaming God, or whoever was up there, for this inconvenience.

"You about done with your rounds?"

"Um yes...why?"

Shikamaru shrugged, his fingers fiddling with the controls on his mp3, "Need to talk with you later. Or it can wait until tomorrow, either way."

"Tomorrow...p-please." Hinata requested. Normally she would have stayed and let Shikamaru talk to her; but she still had to finish inspecting the other rooms. then shower to get ready for bed. It was already nearing nine-o-clock.

"Sure..." Shikamaru replied, putting his headphones back on.

Once Hinata left the room, Chouji looked over at his roommate, "What do you need to talk to the dorm manager about?"

"Something troublesome Temari wanted me to do for her. About Gaara..." Shikamaru said vaguely.

Chouji nodded, understanding that Shikamaru was set up by Temari as an additional watch-dog to look out for her youngest brother.

–

Hinata knew who the next room belonged to. Naruto had pointed it out to her the moment they left the common room together. Despite knowing at least one of the occupants, Hinata still gave a weak knock to the door frame. She was surprised to see the boy with dark and ruffled hair who answered.

"You..." he started to say, obviously not pleased to see her standing there.

_'A warm and sincere smile is the best offense to a defensive person...'_ Hinata randomly recalled from one of her books.

So she tried mustering up a welcoming expression to the surly young man, "H-hello...I'm here to do the r-room inspection..."

"Is there something wrong with your face?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Uh...n-no. Not that I'm aware of..."

"Your mouth is twitching. You...might want to have that looked into."

"I..." Hinata jerked as the door slammed shut.

"W-wait I haven't even finished..."

"Go away."

"B-but..."

"Hinata-chan?" a voice behind her questioned.

Hinata glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see Naruto standing there.

"H-help...please. Your roommate won't let me in."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sasuke!" he barked, trying to pull on the door, but it was stuck.

"Damnit, he must have put a chair against the latch again." the blond grunted, putting all his muscle into moving the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oi, ass-hat! Cut it out already. You're making this harder on all of us...then it...has...to be...gah!" Naruto exclaimed, his knuckles bruised from attempting to push back the door without it giving way.

–

Eventually, Naruto told Hinata she could come back and check their room later. First, he had to knock some sense into Sasuke. Wanting to avoid breaking up yet another fight, Hinata scurried away. The last room standing in front of her.

_'After this...you can take a nice long shower, read a book for an hour or two; then finally go to sleep. You've worked hard all day. You deserve it.'_ Hinata thought with a smile, reminding herself that every challenge had it's own reward- yet another tip picked up from her volumes of self-help books.

Before she could even reach the wall to tap on it, Hinata was pushed to the floor as a body collided with hers. The boy stared back at her; his blue-gray eyes, shielded behind square glasses, were equally as large as Hinata's pale ones.

"S-s-so sorry!" he stammered, trying to re-buckle his belt and pulling up his pants.

"I...I...n-no it's all my fault! Sorry!" Hinata squeaked out, soon they were both a mass of flailing limbs and stuttering apologizes.

"Cho-san..." a voice spoke up from the doorway.

The boy on top of Hinata actually 'squeaked'; then took off running, keeping a grip on his pants the entire time.

"So rude...I only wanted him to model for me. He should have felt honored." the boy with dark eyes and hair said. Hinata noticed how...dull and blank his expression was, even his eyes looked deadened. A bit creepy, in her opinion.

Still, there was nothing suspicious about the room. Just a lot of drawing pencils, sketch pads, and ink jars spread out on the table in the center.

"T-thank you for cooperating." Hinata said, glad to get this last chore over with.

_'Now time for a shower...'_ she stopped as the boy, who introduced himself as Sai, stood in her way.

Dark eyes silently regarded her...as if measuring Hinata for something. She blushed when he seemed to stare a bit too long at her chest.

"You...would be perfect."

"E-eh?!"

"For my new project. I've never drawn a person so...so...round. Well...I did try with Chouji-san, but he got mad at me and tore up my sketch book."

_'Is...did he just call me fat?' _Hinata wondered for the second time today, shrinking into herself. If so, then that was the second time a boy had called her "fat".

"Hn...you'll have to get rid of this of course..." Sai said, reaching over and tugging on Hinata's blouse. That was much too close for her to be comfortable with; so without thinking Hinata shoved the hand away.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but no..." she said before turning and walking away; trying to compose herself not to run like the blond-haired boy with glasses had moments earlier.

–

Hinata was expecting the dorm manager's room would have it's own bathroom and shower. There was a private toilet adjoined to the room, thank goodness. But, no shower much to her disappointment. Gingerly prying open the door, Hinata looked up and down the halls. Clutching a mesh bag containing her soap, shampoo, and wash cloth; Hinata made a dash for the shower room; praying no one was still inside.

She waited, hovering several feet away from the door. So far, she hadn't seen anyone go in. It was getting late, everyone must have showered by now. Still, the shy girl prayed to whomever watched over...easily mortified girls.

"Please, please, please, let it be empty. I've had enough scares to shave several years off my life already. So, if you're listening, please let it be completely empty, without a soul in sight, barren...thank you..."

With that, Hinata breathed deeply and ducked inside.

Unfortunately, Kami-sama did not hear her prayers. Probably because He was too busy enjoying the show...

–

"Yeah, we're here!" the front door busted open. A boy with short dark hair, orange goggles around his neck, peering inside.

Silence greeted his pronouncement. He sulked, "Well...don't everyone say hello at once."

"What everyone? They're probably in their rooms, if not in bed for the night. We're several hours behind schedule...thanks to you." a voice snipped behind him.

Obito was still sulking when he turned to glance at his cousin, "I said I was sorry, okay! How many times do I have to apologize to you, huh Tobi?"

"That's Tobi-san to you." the other boy said.

"No need to be all formal and crap...we are cousins after all." Obito grumbled sourly while shouldering his duffel bag.

"So, where's my room?"

Tobi shrugged, "Beats me. You're the one who registered late, arrived late, and were lucky enough to get here in the first place. Figure it out on your own...or find the dorm manager. He should know where to place you."

Obito glanced at the map given to him by the school's secretary. The dorm manger's room was the first one to the right...

–

"Easy there..." Kakashi said, his hands out, palms up to show the scared creature that he didn't mean any harm. Right now, Hinata looked more like a cornered animal than a human. Her face was burning red, looking away from Kakashi, yet her pale eyes were so wide and fearful.

It would have been comical; if Kakashi hadn't noticed how she was breathing funny, eye lids fluttering as the pale orbs moved to roll back.

"H-hey! Don't pass out again..." he warned, trying to reach her, but Hinata leaned against the wall, holding a hand out to stop him from coming any closer.

"D-don't move." Hinata said, her eyes closed. Kakashi obeyed staying rooted in place. Thankfully, his lower half was covered, Kakashi had been in the process of drying off just as Hinata walked in. Her night clothes and bath stuff scattered as the girl yelped and tried to scurry away, only to blindly hit the wall.

Again, it would have been hilarious to watch; if she didn't look so god-honest scared. A few minutes passed, with her breathing heavily, face flushed an impossible shade of red; and eyes tightly shut.

If Kakashi didn't know any better, he would have thought this was a scene from one of those hentai animes. Only rather than Hinata being aroused by the experience; she looked positively ill.

"Should I...get dressed and get the doctor?" Kakashi asked, a little bit worried since she really didn't look well.

Hinata's eyes snapped open, "N-no! Not him...anyone but him!" she exclaimed, then closed her eyes again, head resting against the tiled wall.

"Okay, okay! I get it, don't go find the doctor. Just...calm down and don't faint again." Kakashi said, trying to be as careful as possible. He didn't want to be the one to blame, if Hinata wound up hurting herself.

As if she was taking his words to heart, the young woman sighed; her breathing finally evened out into a normal rhythm. Hinata still didn't look at him, or open her eyes for that matter.

"I-I'm sorry...f-for walking in...I...thought everyone was done..."

"I think I'm the last one." Kakashi returned, relieved to see she was back to normal.

Silence entered the room again, until Kakashi spoke up again.

"If you want, I can ask Iruka to stand by the door...to make sure no one walks in on you. He won't peek at you, I promise." Kakashi stated quickly as the girl glanced up, looking pale before flushing red yet again.

"T-thank you...you're...a lot nicer than I thought." Hinata finally said.

"You're welcome." Kakashi said with a grin. It felt nice, to do something good for a change. Yet, he still grabbed the unguarded pair of panties on the floor; while Hinata wasn't looking. Merely for safe-keeping mind you, Kakashi did plan on giving them back...eventually.

–

"Hello!~ Manager-san?" Obito called out after opening the door and finding it empty.

"Hn, guess I'm looking for a room on my own then." Obito said, glancing back at the paper-map. All the rooms were filled, two to a dorm; save for one on the Junior hall.

"Gaara huh? Hope he doesn't mind me crashing there too much." the Uchiha mused, woefully ignorant as to what he was about to walk into.

Obito found out soon enough...

Not two seconds after opening the door to Gaara's dorm, sheepishly introducing and explaining himself; Obito found himself running for his life. Wide dark eyes watched as Gaara slammed the door shut, effectively blocking him out. Not that Obito was all that crazy about bunking with a psychopath, anyway.

Dejected, Obito walked down the hallway; thinking if he waited long enough, maybe the dorm manager would appear or be back at his room already.

As he walked, Obito paused as he heard a shower start to run the shared bathroom.

"Maybe that's him..."

–

Meanwhile...

"Look. Can you just forget about the panties for a second and listen to me..."

Iruka snorted indignantly, "Why? So you can give me yet another lame excuse? Like how they _'accidentally'_ got stuck to your feet and you don't know how it happened."

"You're not listening." Kakashi cut in, "I need to ask you a favor..."

"I'm not hiding those for you, pervert!" Iruka shouted.

Kakashi moved to open his mouth and reject Iruka's claim; but was interrupted by a scream.

–

Moments earlier...

Hinata sighed. The warm water felt heavenly against her skin. She could 'almost' forget the day; yet there were so many incidents, accidents, cruel words, and pointless pranks that Hinata couldn't quite let it all wash away either.

Was every day going to be like this?

She hoped not. Hinata wanted to go back to a sense of normalcy; therefore she need to return to a girl's dormitory.

_'At least, I got to meet a few people I can get along with...not that I'll be able to talk to them again until graduation.' _ Hinata mused. Like most girls, Hinata was deeply perplexed as to why their school was so strict on separating the genders.

Whatever the reason; Hinata knew from today alone, that boys and girls rooming together in the same building was a very, very bad idea. Lathering up her hair, Hinata was staring to feel so much better; the water working wonders on her tense body and frayed nerves.

Just as Hinata was starting to feel better, her world came crashing down again as someone rudely opened the shower curtain.

"Hey, are you the dorm manager..."

She sputtered, blushing to the point Hinata felt her face was on fire. Her mouth trembled, forming half-words while she panted for air.

When...would the humiliation stop?!

"Whoa...you...you're a GIRL!" the boy yelled.

"G-g-g-get...get out!" Hinata screamed in response, reaching for her shampoo bottle to throw. She missed and the boy was still there...gawking at her.

Hinata never felt so...ashamed in years and that was saying a lot considering all she had been through today. Tears welled to her eyes, gaze downcast and head bowed so low her neck hurt; yet Hinata refused to pass out.

She needed to get out of here. This was the very last straw. Pushing the intruder back, Hinata strode forward with single-minded determination and wrapped herself in several towels. Then ran out of the shower room.

Iruka and Kakashi were halfway down the hallway when they saw Hinata...or rather a walking mass of white towels, stumble out into the open.

"Wait!" Iruka said, walking quickly to reach the girl's wobbling form.

"N-n-no...no one else...no one touch me!" Hinata cried out, close to just giving in and collapsing to her knees and crying. She felt so degraded and humiliated. This was over. She was going to get dressed and go to the Headmaster. He had to get her out of this place...tonight; because Hinata couldn't take another minute of this endless cycle of teasing, torture, and embarrassment.

All eyes were on her...seeing her naked, exposed, and so helpless. It was happening...all over again, just like before...before...

Hinata closed her eyes. She wasn't going to collapse and give into old memories. She had been so very young and helpless that time; now she was a little bit older, wiser, and could change things. The Headmaster would have to remove her from this place. He had to.

This wasn't at all what she bargained for.

–

Notes: Wow...who put angst and drama in my humorous harem fic!? I demand to know who's responsible! Though really, I would have written Hinata snapping much quicker than this; she is really easy to embarrass after all. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it!


	4. Lectures

A Class Act

Notes: Thank you everyone for you lovely reviews! Also, thank you Sunny Lore for giving me so many good ideas for this story! Without you I would have been stuck in so many places and probably would have given up out of frustration. Thanks to your suggestions and ideas though, I've got lots, lots, lots of chapters planned out for the future!

Anyway, enough of my yap! Onward!

–

Chapter Five:

Lectures, Apologies, and Samurai Swords

Lazily, the water droplets coursed down pale skin, across an arm, before dropping off a finger tip. Head in her hands, bare feet dangling off the edge of a bed; Hinata breathed rapidly in and out. Behind closed eyes, were the memories. Her ears burned with that same deep voice. It brought shivers down her spine, tightened the heart muscles, eyes grow wide with irrational fear.

He wasn't there. He wasn't. Yet, why did Hinata feel so...so...

_'Don't look at me as if I'm the bad guy.'_

She swallowed bile. Hands trembling before the fingertips touched. Even alone in this room, the height of paranoia made Hinata feel like eyes were watching. Looking at her and enjoying her embarrassment. Watching her peel off each wet towel, until there was nothing left by bare skin.

_'It's your fault after all. Such a bad little girl...anyone else would have done the same.'_

A sob escaped, despite her best efforts to keep it down. Clothes were pulled on hurriedly. She had to hide, cover up, and push everything down. Back into the box, then shove it back into the furthest corner of her mind, where it all belonged.

Hands moved quickly to pack everything away. Something was pushed off the dresser and crashed: a picture frame. Hinata just stepped around the glass. Leave it. Leave it behind. She had to get out of here at all costs. Don't stop for anything.

–

"I think she's...throwing things." Iruka stated after hearing glass shatter; his ear still against the door, he lost at a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors between him, Kakashi, and Obito- making him the 'lookout'.

The Uchiha gulped nervously.

"It was an accident!" he blurted out. "I didn't think she'd be this pissed. I didn't even know the Dorm Manager... was a her!"

While Obito was muttering how much trouble he'd be in, Kakashi and Iruka exchanged looks; then glared at the boy who was brow beating himself.

"What did you do?" Iruka asked, before Kakashi could grapple with Obito.

"I arrived late."

Kakashi interrupted, a heavy hand pressing down on Obito's ducked head, "When are you NOT late?"

"Hey! Let him finish!" Iruka barked.

"Thank you..." Obito sighed.

"Anyway, I thought the Dorm Manger could help me figure out a place to stay. I heard the shower running and thought that it was the manager, so..."

Suddenly, the door was wrenched open. All three boys jerked out of the way, as Hinata stomped on by, carrying her suitcases and a duffel bags.

"What..."

"Is she leaving?"

Obito, the bravest yet not the brightest of the trio; decided to get his apology out of the way- before things got worse.

Trailing behind the girl, Obito reached a hand out and grabbed Hinata by her right shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry for..."

Hinata spun around, quickly wrestling herself from Obito's grip. In the scuffle, her duffel bag wound up hitting him full on, in the face.

"D-don't...touch me!" the normally timid girl, snapped briskly. Obito recoiled, stepping back and holding his bruised cheek from where the bag hit him.

"I...am sorry though." he said in a small voice.

Hinata didn't pause to listen. Carrying her things to the front door, she spared a brief second to shoved the front door back; then swiftly walked out.

Obito stared at the open door. Behind him, his fellow seniors wondered where the girl was going.

"Think she's leaving to see the Headmaster?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably."

"...shit." Obito muttered. If she went to the Headmaster and told him...what had happened; he'd be a dead man.

With that in mind, Obito left the hall and was out the front door before anyone could stop him.

"What's going on?" a voice piped up behind Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka turned to see Naruto staring back at him. He also noticed the underclassman was holding a broom and a mop, secured together with duct-tape. It looked like an armature battering ram.

"Uh...what are those for?"

"These? Sasuke's being a pain in the ass. I've got to break the door down..." the blond trailed off as she noticed Hinata's room and the front door was open.

"It's not important. Where'd Hinata-chan go?"

–

Sasuke didn't know what hit him. One minute, he was minding his own business. Next, the door was all but torn back.

Dark eyes blinked as Naruto was on his bed in an instant, "What the hell? Naruto!" he growled.

"You're coming with me! Hinata-chan is leaving, cause you're such a jack-ass! You're going to apologize to her. When we get back...I'm kicking your ass from here to..."

Kakashi and Iruka stood back and watched as the Junior dragged his dorm mate out.

"...we didn't even get a chance to tell him why she left." Iruka realized as Naruto struggled with dragging Sasuke out of the door.

"Well, Obito really didn't give us the whole story either." Kakashi said blandly, honestly bored with all the SasuNaru drama.

It was much more interesting, when Hinata was wandering around; wearing nothing but a bunch of towels. Granted, all the white-terry cloth bulk wasn't flattering, but it was a change from the norm.

However, seeing Uchiha and Uzumaki fighting?

Eh. Dull. Tired. Seen it all before. He'd wait for the movie to come out.

"Yeah...hey where are you going?" Iruka asked, about to turn back to their room, while Kakashi was already at the front door.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm...going out for a walk." he offered in a bored tone.

Iruka scowled, his forehead creased with wrinkles. "Don't give me that nonchalant crap! If you're going, to get in the middle of this fight, at least say so!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," walking out the door, nevertheless.

Iruka looked around, then sighed in defeat. If Kakashi was going to interfere; he was resigned to do the same.

"Might as well."

–

Key jangled as a woman in her early-thirties, swung her purse over one shoulder.

"Sure you don't need anything else, Headmaster?"

Blue eyes glanced up from the paper, he was reading so intently. He looked about to ask something; yet stopped himself, after seeing Shizune's tired expression.

"Uh...it's nothing. I can get it myself." he said with a wave. A signal for Shizune to go on.

The woman's expression turned serious in response, "Headmaster, if you need me for something...it is my job after all."

"No, I'm fine. Go on."

"If you're...omph!" Shizune grunted as the door was suddenly shoved against her.

Getting up from his chair, the Headmaster watched as Hinata came strolling in blindly. The girl dropped her bags to the floor, looking miserable. Her hair was a drenched mess, clinging to her flushed face. Pale eyes dewy with the start of stubborn tears, that refused to fall.

"Uh-oh..." Shizune mumbled. She had seen scenes like this before. A quiet and timid girl would either get homesick or would be bullied by the other girls over some nonsense.

"Headmaster, I'll handle this..." Shizune tried to say, yet was interrupted as the girl stammered out a request.

Hinata, not looking directly at the Headmaster; blurted out, "I-I want to be changed to a different dorm. I...I'm sorry, I tried. B-but putting me in charge...of a boy's dormitory? N-no. I can't do it."

"Uh...actually. That wasn't my idea."

Pale eyes blinked. Hinata didn't recognize that voice as Jiraiya-sensei's.

Looking up from behind her wet bangs, Hinata openly gaped.

"You...you're n-not Jiraiya-sensei. Where is he?"

The blond-haired man winced. A hand reached back and nervously ruffled blond hair, "That's...a good question. We don't know either. He'll come back...sometime. Until then, I'm in charge."

Silence entered the room.

"Y-you're rather young."

Minato flinched again. Obviously, he had heard that one before. "Yes, well. You said you wanted to change dorms?"

"Wait!"

Hinata jerked, as the door was opened and Obito stumbled in. "I'm sorry. Really I am! Please don't make him call my parents...or expel me! I didn't mean it..."

"Sasuke, quit struggling!"

"Then, let go!"

"No. You'll try to run away!"

Following the shouts, two more boys burst through the open doorway, both trying to take swipes at each other.

"Um..." Shizune uttered, this time learning her lesson and staying clear of the door; as two more students poked their heads in.

"Don't mind us, Minato-sensei. Just here to watch the show." Kakashi said, Iruka right behind him.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun." the blond-haired man said in a deadpan tone; a heavy head bowed with a sigh. He decided to use the divide and conquer method. He'd let Shizune take the girl. Talk with Obito. Then deal with Sasuke and his s...Naruto-kun, afterwards.

"Shizune...Shizune?" Minato turned to look and his assistant had taken off during the scuffle. Leaving him to deal with several irate teenagers at once.

Joy.

–

Obito squirmed. He had just finished telling the Headmaster his account of the incident. The girl, he now knew to be Hinata; hadn't spoken at all.

"Am I...in trouble?" the Uchiha asked. Stupid question he knew. Of course he was in trouble! He'd be lucky to spend another night at this school.

The Headmaster shook his head. "No. From what I've heard so far, it was a mistake. An accident."

Relieved, Obito sank back in his chair. Yet, he still felt uneasy about how quiet the girl to his left was. She hadn't accepted his apology yet.

"Hinata-san..." Minato began. Pale lavender eyes looked up, "Y-yes." His head inclined to Obito. The girl blushed, seemingly reluctant to look at him at first. Obito swallowed, keenly feeling the weight of how awkward this situation was.

"I'm very sorry, Hyuuga-san; for the trouble I've caused you."

She blinked, then slowly nodded. "It's okay. It was...an accident."

"It was! I promise that won't happen again."

"It won't, b-because I'm leaving the Ginkgo dorm." Hinata then looked at the temporary Headmaster. "Right, Minato-sensei?"

It was Minato's turn to sweat. "Uh, not quite. There is slight problem with us moving you to another dorm."

–

Outside the office of the Headmaster:

Sasuke and Naruto were still giving each other evil looks from across the room. Kakashi and Iruka keeping a tally-score of who was winning. So far, Naruto had the most glares. Sasuke's looks, though infrequent; were downright murderous. In the end, the Seniors got tired of the game and decided to declare it a tie.

Bored, Kakashi leaned against the wall. Iruka, kept a close eye on the silver-haired boy. He knew, when Kakashi sighed, it meant he was bored. When Kakashi was bored, bad things happen to good people; namely Iruka.

So, to head off any mischief, Iruka cleared his throat and stated, "I think we should go back. There isn't anything else we can do...no..." the boy groaned as he saw Kakashi approach the sulking Juniors.

"Hey...not that it's any of my business..."

Sasuke glared, then moodily scooted away from the Senior.

"But, that guy over there. I heard him say something about..." his voice so low only Sasuke could hear. The boy's eyes grew wide, then narrowed sharply like daggers.

"Kakashi, don't start anything."

"Start what...gah!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke lunged to attack him.

Smirking, Kakashi side-stepped the ensuing brawl; walking back to Iruka with hands in his trouser pockets.

"...I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Yes, I am actually."

Iruka sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Thankfully, the fight broke up quickly when the door to the office opened. Obito and Hinata tried to step out, yet both ended up walking back into the Headmaster; to avoid getting caught up in the scuffle.

"Not again." Minato said. Kushina was going to chew him out, for allowing Naruto to get into so much trouble.

Lightly pushing Hinata and Obito back, Minato stepped forward and forcibly separated the bickering boys.

"Stop, both of you. What started it this time?"

"Kakashi." Iruka said bluntly.

"Did not."

Minato felt exhausted. And he still had to deal with Naruto, on top of it.

"Everyone, it's late and classes start tomorrow. Please go back to your dorm." he asked in calm, yet serious-no-arguments-heeded tone.

"Yes, sensei." Hinata muttered, the first to leave. Obito followed, but at a distance. Iruka and Kakashi next. Sasuke gave his roommate a parting glare. Naruto would have lunged at him next, but the Headmaster kept a tight grip on the boy's sleeve.

"Not so fast. You're staying." Minato ordered.

Naruto cringed, an expression so alike to the Headmaster, it was almost identical.

"Why?" he questioned aloud.

"In the office."

Naruto slipped out of Minato's grip, "Sorry, Minato-sensei. Got to get back to my dorm. Classes tomorrow and all that." he said, loudly faking a yawn.

Watching his son walk away, Minato resigned to let him go; but not without a few parting words. "We'll have to talk eventually, Naruto."

"Whatever. Goodnight, sensei." the blond said, obviously not caring he was leaving his father in a lurch.

–

"So, you're sticking around?" Kakashi asked, he had caught up to Hinata and Obito.

"I um...yes."

"That's great!" Naruto chimed in, getting to Hinata's other side, rudely bumping Obito away.

"You'll be able to get better at speaking in public. And..."

Lingering behind the group, Sasuke scowled. His dark eyes glared at the back of the girl's head. Just as he assumed, she was completely oblivious. Having her stay here, would be the worst. For both the DM and for himself.

As the group reached the gates leading into Ginkgo dorms; Sasuke noticed Naruto lingered behind. Expecting another fight, dark eyes boldly looked at the blond's blue ones.

Naruto, however looked away; obviously uncomfortable.

"Oi, Hinata-chan said I should...apologize. For dragging you out of the room. It wasn't your fault she tried to leave. So yeah, sorry about that."

Sasuke blinked. Well, that was, unexpected.

"G-good night everyone." the girl stammered ahead of them both, heading back into her room.

–

Once Hinata closed her bedroom door; the young woman sighed.

Six months. It would take that long for Minato-sensei to over turn Jiraiya-sensei's 'order'; to place her in this dorm. Unless, Jiraiya-sensei came back to reclaim his job before then; there was little anyone could do. When she had asked why, Minato-sensei simply shrugged.

_'Since, I'm not this school's official Headmaster; I have to follow Jiraiya-sensei's last orders. It's in the school's bylaws. I could see, if we can get you moved out of there sooner. For the moment, unless a real problem comes up; you'll have to endure it the next six months.'_

"Six months." Hinata repeated in a weary tone. Could she last that long? It seemed like forever. Tonight alone, had dredged up things in her past, painful things. Leaning against the door, Hinata snapped her head up.

No. She wouldn't think like this. Naruto-kun was happy to have her there. So, Hinata thought she should be happy too. Be more...positive rather than focusing on the bad.

Yes, Hinata thought as she recalled Naruto's broad grin. She could do this.

Pulling off her blouse and skirt; replacing both with a pajama set, Hinata suddenly felt the weight of the day. All the excitement, stress, and chaos was pressing behind her eyelids. After painfully brushing the knotted tangles of her damp hair; Hinata decided to start the following day anew.

She'd forget what happened tonight- well save for the names of her charges. Simply, wipe it clean, like a slate. With that in mind, Hinata turned off the light and crawled into bed.

Only problem was, she couldn't sleep for staring at the blank wall above. It took several hours of counting sheep, mindless wanderings, and wool-gathering thoughts; before sleep at last claimed her.

–

In the dead of the night, footsteps padded lightly down the hallway. He walked without a sound, aided by deadly grace more akin to a cat than a human. Finally, the feet stopped at a door. A pale hand, the one not clinging to a long object; pried open the sliding door and stepped inside.

Once in, the figure crouched down and sat. A heavy and sleepy head, covered in unruly red hair, dropped forward to rest against his chest. Though unconscious, the boy was determined to guard the entrance, until morning.

–

Notes: Not very happy with how this chapter turned out. However, I had a lot of ground to cover in this part; plus there are a lot of little things important to the plot later on. Yeah I know, I promised no serious plot; but well the plot bunnies made me add some serious bits here and there. I promise the humor and Hinata-harem-ness will be back next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

And thanks again for Sunny Lore to allowing me to ramble/spoil her rotten with this story. Thank you, so very much for all your help!


	5. Sleepwalkers, Termites, and Tobi

A Class Act

Notes: Ne-x-t chapter is up! Thank you guys for your marvelous reviews! A lot of people asked about Tobi's personality/behavior back a chapter or so ago. I hope this will explain things better. Also, Suigetsu finally makes his appearance! Also, thank you SunnyLore! You helped me so much with getting Tobi pinned just right. This chapter couldn't have gone on without you.

Chapter Six: Sleep-Walkers, Termites, and Tobi

Hinata woke up with the sun. It was a habit drilled into her brain, to the point the young woman's mind was like a ticking clock even while asleep. While the mind was starting to come around and ready to begin a new day; the body sought out the simple comfort of a warm blanket and a few extra minutes of darkness.

Yet, there was something bothering her. Hinata couldn't quite put her finger on it; the only thing the girl was aware of was a sense of 'wrongness'. Opening her eyes, Hinata gradually eased herself from under the covers, so as to not to be tempted into lingering.

Feet hit the cold floor, before finding slippers to slide into. Toes flexed, glad to be warm; meanwhile Hinata stood up and looked around her room. At first, her gaze completely bypassed the obvious; drawn instead, like a magnetic pull, to the clock on her dresser.

"I've got plenty of time to...oh m-my..." she gasped.

Sitting in front of her door, blocking the path, was Gaara. His back against the sliding door, the red-headed boy sat upright, shoulders straight and rigid, a sheathed katana nestled in the crook of his right arm, the handle resting against the wall. Though his posture was alert, militant almost; closed eyes and deep breathing made Hinata assume he was asleep. Yet, she wasn't quite sure and Hinata for one didn't want to get too close to startle the boy.

"I...I...um..." Hinata muttered, nervously gasping and spouting malformed words.

What was he doing here...in her room?

'With a sword in his arms too.' Hinata wondered, swallowing as anxiety started to creep up on her.

–

Outside in the dorm hallway, Naruto yawned loudly. Normally, he wouldn't be up this early; but his roommate was making such a racket getting his things together, it woke Naruto up prematurely. Scratching his belly underneath a pajama shirt, the blond opened his mouth-yawning again. In the process his head leaned back so far, the gray walrus night-cap on his head nearly slid off.

"Wonder if Hinata-chan is up yet?" he asked, rubbing sleep-gunk out of blue eyes.

Naruto knocked first, "Hinata-chan? You awake?"

A pause, then the familiar timid voice rose up from the other side.

"Um yes...b-but there is a slight problem. I...I can't get out of my room."

Naruto blinked, slowly coming to. "Huh? Is the door stuck?" he asked, reaching and pulling it back; before Hinata could tell him otherwise.

"N-no it's...no don't come in!"

"Why..."Naruto started to question, until his toes met with Gaara's warm back.

He looked down long enough to recognize the person. Then, quickly snapped his head up to glance at Hinata.

"I-it's not what you think!" she squeaked out, while color flushed pale cheeks.

"Then why is Gaara in your room?"

"I don't know. He was here...w-when I woke up. Naruto-kun, maybe you shouldn't touch him."

The blond grinned, "It's okay Hinata-chan, we're old friends and...owww crap!" Naruto exclaimed as Gaara hit his knuckles with the sheathed katana.

"The hell...Gaara..." Naruto muttered, waving his hand and blowing on bruised knuckles.

"What's going on?" a voice said to Naruto's left.

"Gaara's hold up in Hinata-chan's room. He's asleep... I think, but he hit me!"

A heavy sigh was heard, "I was afraid something troublesome would happen."

"Hey, you alright in there?"

Hinata blinked at the new voice, at first hesitant to answer. Finally, a head peeked out to Naruto's left.

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun," the dorm manager muttered now that she was able to put a face with the voice.

The new intruder then looked down at Gaara's bowed head, "Tch, man. Temari is going to have a fit."

As if hearing the Nara's premonition, yet another person appeared, "Ah, this is where he took off to. What?"

"You were supposed to be looking out for him this time." Shikamaru said.

"Shut it brat! I was dead tired from yesterday. Plus I had to deal with a bunch of stupid bugs. Which reminds me...you!"

Hinata blinked, "M-m-me?" the girl squeaked out, not sure what she had done wrong.

"Yeah, cause you turned in early, my roommate and I were stuck in our room with the termites."

"I-I...I'm very sorry Kankuro-sempai. I forgot and..."

"Is that really important now?" Shikamaru drawled. Though his tone was dull, near monotone actually; Hinata didn't miss the exchanges of glares going on between Shikamaru and Kankuro.

"Don't get cocky. Temari can get away with talking to me like that, cause she's my sis. You on the other hand..."

"Um...I-I don't want to interrupt..." Hinata said, doing the exact opposite of her spoken intentions.

She looked to Gaara, "W-what are we going to do about..."

"Nothing. Just wait till he wakes up on his own. I'm gonna get dressed and catch some breakfast. Bye." Kankuro mumbled, walking away.

"B-but...I need to get ready too." Hinata said weakly.

Shikamaru rotated sore shoulders back, "It's better to do what he told us, Hinata-chan. Gaara sleepwalks."

Pale eyes blinked, "Oh, that explains it. W-why my room though?"

"Well you see, it gets a bit more complicated after that..."

"...princess." Gaara muttered, the words slurred by sleep.

Blue and pale eyes blinked almost in sync with each other.

"Yeah that. You see, when he's asleep, Gaara dreams that he's a samurai and needs to protect the princess."

Naruto spoke up next, "Really? Weird."

Brown eyes narrowed, "At least he doesn't mumble about ramen in his sleep."

"I do not!" the blond protested.

"You do, dobe." a third voice added, Sasuke appearing a second later.

Hinata felt her face flush yet again. She was starting to feel a bit like a zoo animal...or a freak show attraction at a circus.

"So, he's at it again." Sasuke said simply while looking at the sleeping figure.

"It was to be expected. Haku was moved to a different dorm; but now we've got an actual girl living with us." Shikamaru said, sounding exasperated all the while.

All conversation stopped, when a moan came from Gaara. Green eyes blinked open, Hinata being in his line of sight. The girl froze in place, Hinata's first encounter with Gaara hadn't been a pleasant one. So, she didn't want to think how he'd react upon waking up and finding himself in her room.

"Uh...g-good morning." Hinata offered with a smile.

Gaara merely grunted and stood up. A crack of stiff shoulders and a free-hand rubbing a sore neck; then he approached the crowded doorway.

"Move" the red-head demanded. All, but Sasuke, scattered like insects exposed to a light source.

Green eyes narrowed, "I said move, Uchiha."

"I don't answer to you."

"Okay, enough of that. Save the macho for when we're all awake enough to place our bets." Shikamaru cut in, shoving Sasuke aside so Gaara could pass.

The tension seemed to follow the red-head; which Hinata was grateful as Gaara turned the corner and vanished, probably returning to his room to change into his school uniform.

"Let's get breakfast, see you later Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a wave, arm hooked around Sasuke's shoulder. At least, until the other boy forcibly shoved the limb away.

"Touch me again and I'll break your arm into so many pieces..."

"Haha, what a kidder!" Naruto interrupted loudly, patting the surly Uchiha on the back; while glancing over his shoulder at Hinata.

The young woman didn't know why; but she had a sinking feeling Naruto and Sasuke would start fighting again, once they were out of sight.

"What a drag. It's a wonder they've haven't been expelled yet. What?" Shikamaru said as he noticed Hinata looking at him.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and blushed, "I um...t-thank you, for helping with Gaara-kun."

Shikamaru shrugged, "No big deal. Just, be careful around him, alright? Gaara is okay if you keep your distance."

In response, Hinata nibbled her bottom lip, "I s-suppose. I just wish he'd be a...little bit nicer."

"Temari seems to handle him okay. Then again..." a short laugh escaped Shikamaru. "She's pretty scary herself."

When Hinata blinked, as if wondering how he knew so much about Gaara and his family; Shikamaru sighed again.

"Never mind. All need to do with Gaara is keep your distance and adjust to his habits. If you do that, things will run smoothly around here."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Alright."

–

"What?" Obito asked, holding his breakfast tray. Sasuke didn't expound on his message, just nodded. Obito swallowed nervously. "This isn't about last night, right?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. All I was told was that he wanted to speak with all of us; before classes start."

Obito frowned, looking at his breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs. He had a feeling of impending loss of appetite. Meetings with Tobi weren't mini-happy family reunions. Following Sasuke to the designated table, Obito kept his head ducked.

Itachi to his left, Sasuke to the right, Obito seriously wondered if he was in for a scolding. As far as he knew, only himself, Hinata, and the Headmaster were aware of the full story. However, Tobi had ways of finding out.

While the dinning hall was alive with mindless chatter, laughter, and groaning complaints of a new school year; the Uchiha table was strangely quiet. Almost like, it was on another plane of existence. A vacuum which repealed noise and frivolity.

"So..." Tobi started, his untamed black hair framing a pale face with odd end and angles sticking this way and that.

"We have a Hyuuga female in our midst." He smiled, yet it wasn't a nice or happy expression. It lacked joy, replacing it with a cold glint in dark red eyes.

"At first, I thought this mistake would be an annoyance; but the more I think about it, she could be useful to us."

Obito's scowl grew. He was right. Tobi's slick and sneaky tone, made Obito's stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. No pancakes for him.

"We're doing well so far. Yet, mediocrity is not our motto. We're Uchiha, we rise above our perceived betters. Agreed?"

A few mutters from the table, namely Sasuke and Obito. Itachi was silent, yet attentive. No one at the table, could perceive what he was thinking.

"So, to get to Hiashi, you go through the daughter. Any takers?"

If the silence was oppressive before; now it seemed to form it's own kind of gravity, weighing down on all present.

"Come on now..." the smirk went from cold to manically playful- Obito wasn't sure which degree was worse.

" Don't be shy. I'm not asking you to...profess undying love for her. She is quite attractive; but I understand your hesitance. A rather meek little mouse to be toyed with. It's instinctive to be afraid of breaking her."

"...stop it."

"Yes? You've got something to say, Obito-kun?"

The boy gulped, his fingers tightening on the fork, then releasing, "Hinata-san...shouldn't be used like your toy, Tobi-san."

"Hn, so says you. Maybe, Obito-kun should be the one."

"No!" he blurted out, Obito's mind flashing back to how horrified Hinata had looked last night. That had been an accident. How would she react at knowing he had used her; just to get a leg up in the Uchiha family? The boy didn't want her, or anyone for that matter; getting hurt because he couldn't stand up to Tobi and his games.

"Your face is turning red. Start of a crush already?" Tobi teased. Teasing like a cat does with a injured bird.

"No." Obito repeated, his tone lacking it's former force.

"Alright. Obito has bowed out...like always." Tobi said coldly, watching without a care as his cousin flinched.

"What about you two? Any connection you can build on with Ms. Hyuuga?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, his gaze drifting to his brother. Sasuke, confused at first; blinked. However, it didn't take long for him to catch on what Itachi was implying.

"Sasuke-kun then?" the leader pressed, catching Itachi's not-so-subtle look.

"No. You're better off tricking Naruto. He's always hovering around her anyway."

"Ah, but over time; even dim-witted dupes like Naruto, won't fall for the same trick twice." Tobi mused.

He quietly watched as Hinata entered the dinning hall, being swarmed by the aforementioned blond and Inuzuka. Only to be snatched by Kakashi. Naruto and Kiba protested, grabbing Hinata's other arm. The result being a tug-of-war between the two tables.

"No, what we need is one of our own to get in close. Leaving already Itachi?" Tobi said suddenly, interrupting his own musing.

"I have to report for morning hall duty." he said simply. Again, no inflection or detectable tone to give away his opinion on this meeting or the Hyuuga.

"Very well."

Now left alone with Obito and Sasuke; Tobi paused, before uttering a small sigh.

"I'm disappointed in you two. Thought I could count on one of you, to take on this task. Think about it, a deal struck with the Hyuuga? It could advance you pretty far in the family."

Silence greeted his baiting.

"Fine, fine. Guess it's up to me then."

–

Her day had barely started; yet Hinata felt pulled in all different directions at breakfast. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino wanted her to eat at their table. Kakashi came over and tried to pull her away. With Iruka; giving disapproving comments about the silver-haired boy and his 'mind-games'. Naruto, noticing the flushed look on Hinata's face; told the Seniors to back off while taking her hand and pulling. Soon, Hinata's arms felt sore from all the pulling and tugging.

Yet, she felt bad and refused to be forced into picking a side; so no one could get mad at her.

Next, Hinata found herself taken hostage- again- by Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara. At first, she was grateful the third party broke up the fight; however seeing their scary and sleep-deprived face, Hinata quickly reconsidered. All three were complain of how she left them hanging, no extra beds to put out; so they had to sleep with insects crawling around.

"I'm really s-sorry. I won't forget tonight. Sorry..."

Hidan snarled, "Yeah you'll be sorry...ugh too tired and my skin is itching all over."

"Um..." Hinata muttered, about to get up from their table, "Hidan-sempai?"

"What?" he snapped, violet eyes narrowed.

Hinata paused for a moment, garnering her courage before blurting out, "I...if you'll wait after c-classes, I have some medicine for itches."

"What are you a walking drug store or somethin?" the boy groused.

"N-no...it's just a herbal remedy. I...I...never mind. F-forget..." she said, backing away from the table and her offer after seeing Hidan's narrowed gaze.

"Stop stuttering already, annoying. You give me the stuff and I'll see for myself if it works."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, "I-it will! I've used it and...well..." her voice trailed off, not wanting to brag.

"Hey."

"Yes...oh!" Hinata gasped as Hidan roughly grabbed her hand, jerking Hinata down so they were eye level

"If your herbal remedy crap makes it itch worse, I'm coming after you. Got it?"

Hinata nodded, "Uh yes...I understand, Hidan-sempai."

Walking away, Hinata caught sight of the three Uchiha boys crowded at one table. Sasuke, she realized, Hinata knew by name. One boy had interrupted her shower; yet during the haste of getting to the Headmaster's office and the tired return back, there hadn't been time for introductions.

Also, the one with long and shaggy looking raven hair; was a mystery to Hinata. She hesitated, standing in the middle of the dinning hall, admittedly looking a bit foolish. Hinata inwardly debated on going over and properly introducing herself to her two charges.

There wasn't time though, the bell rung signaling the end of a meal and start of classes. It wasn't until Kiba and Naruto were walking with her, did she recall needing to be elsewhere.

"S-sorry, but I can't go with you Naruto-kun."

"Why?"

"Yeah, you're our DM. You attend classes with us." Kiba interjected.

"Um...I have to see Anko-san... a-about getting me into the other side of the school." Hinata said.

Before leaving Minato-sensei's office, the two had struck a deal. Hinata would stay as the DM of the Ginkgo dorm, on the condition she could attend classes with her female peers. Minato agreed, Hinata would be able to focus on her studies than what the boys were doing, if she was placed among female classmates. With that in mind, Hinata walked to the main building, greeting Anko-san at the door.

"Kay, now here's a spare key-card. This will get you in and out of the separate sections of the school. You're to only leave this area, when classes are done. Now...yawn...not used to being up this early." the secretary confessed.

"Anyway, you'll eat breakfast and lunch with your classmates. After classes though, you can go back to the other side, it's dinner and home. No in-between trips or letting any of the other girls have your card."

Hinata nodded, proving to Anko-san she understood the guidelines put before her. Taking the key-card, Hinata about to step inside and start classes.

"Hey, hold your horses." Anko said, grabbing Hinata by the elbow. Before she could blink, Hinata found herself inside Anko's office, the door closed and locked.

"Anko-san?" Hinata inquired in a small voice.

"Look, I'm not here to scare you or anything. But you do realize...how the other girls will react to you, right?"

Wide eyes blinked, followed with the brisk shake of a head topped with indigo hair, "N-no...well..it will be awkward, at first. I'm sure...s-some of them would want an explanation."

Hinata instantly thought of Sakura and Ino's slack-jawed expression, to seeing her eating at Naruto's table yesterday at dinner. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Hinata felt her face burn, pale eyes roving away from Anko's pointed stare.

"No. No, you're not getting it. Girls, well they'll do some pretty nasty things, when boys are involved. And to be honest, you've hit the jackpot. Hell, I'm jealous! And I'm too old for that sort of crap!"

Hinata flinched as Anko leaned over and tilted the girl's chin up.

"At this age, girls are lucky to get the attention of one guy. You've got a captive audience of several. That's gotta to have pissed off a lot of your classmates. Jiraiya-sama was an idiot; funny and a mad genius sometimes, but a moron nevertheless."

Hinata glanced up, "He...he was the one who put me in charge of the dorm."

"Yep, supposedly he needed '_inspiration'_ for some dumb ass book he's writing." Anko returned in a sarcastic tone, accompanied by the curving of her fingers into 'quotation' marks.

The young girl looked stunned, yet Anko wasn't done blowing Hinata's tiny mind.

"Just, look out for yourself in there, kay? You seem like a good kid. Wouldn't want to have you...I dunno having a nervous breakdown or something."

"Um r-right. Thank you for the...advice, Anko-san." In reality, Hinata didn't feel 'grateful' at all. If anything, Anko's warning, instilled a cold fear in Hinata.

"So, ready to go in?" Anko said with a light playful smile.

"I...I'm n-not sure."

Anko's gaze narrowed, "That timid attitude won't help you with them, Hinata-chan. I said it once...I'll say it again. Girls can be cut throat bitches, when it comes to boys."

After uttering her last warning, Anko showed Hinata to the door, showed her how to swipe the card and the code to enter; then walked off, muttering about needing coffee and something to eat.

Left alone, Hinata stared at the door, as though it was a gate into a terrifying and unknown destination. Hand trembling to push the door open, Hinata gave a weak laugh.

This was crazy. She knew most of her classmates, albeit not very well- too shy to make friends in the past. Hinata didn't think any of the girls she knew would harm her. Not on purpose. Sucking in a deep breath, then exhaling it, Hinata steeled her nerve and opened the door.

Stepping inside, the young woman jumped a little as it closed shut behind her. No turning back now.

–

Flipping through a magazine, Rin heard the gossip milling about her; yet didn't pay it much attention. There was talk of some girl living at the one of the boy dormitories. As the minutes wore on, a few of her classmates moved around to get seated. The brunette flashed a brief smile as a bespectacled girl asked to take a seat next to her.

However, Rin's light mood was disrupted by her talkative seat-mate.

"Um...have you heard?"

Rin sighed softly, "Kind of."

The girl fidgeted a little, her thick glasses sliding down a narrow nose, "What do you think?"

Rin knew she couldn't put up a nonchalant front for too much longer- on the last page of her magazine.

"If it's just a rumor, it's not worth repeating."

"And...? If it's true?"

"Shiho, I really don't care." Rin returned with an honest smile.

"It's none of my business. Or yours for that matter. So, I wouldn't worry about it."

–

While Rin was more low-key about the gossip, Sakura and Ino were fueling the fires.

"We saw her." the pink-haired one whispered.

"When?" a girl questioned, tone teetering between excitement at juicy gossip and skeptical of the same piece of info.

"Last night. She was eating dinner on the boy's side. Talking with Sasuke too!" Ino answered in a hushed tone. Never mind, she and Sakura had conversed on the subject long enough; the whole hallway had heard different versions of the tale by now.

"Hyuuga Hinata, though? She doesn't strike me as the type." Tenten said, visiting from the Senior hall.

"Who?" a girl with long and messy red hair inquired, while tilting her glasses up.

"Oh, you remember her. Quiet chick. Keeps mostly to herself." Kin explained.

"That pale-eyed freak?!" Tayuya barked, "You're shitting me!"

The talk circulated as minutes ticked by. Suddenly, conversation stilled as the door open; assuming it was their sensei; all bodies turned to face the front, eyes to the door.

Hinata was shocked to see everyone staring at her. Pale eyes blinked, "Uh...um...g-good morning?" she managed to get out.

The silence hung in the air. Hinata tucked her head low, eyes fixed on the floor. She found an empty desk next to Karin, only to suddenly see it taken up by a book bag.

Looking to the hand behind the bag, Hinata was about to ask before Karin barked out, "Seat reserved...for a friend."

"O-oh okay..." Hinata mumbled, looking next to Tayuya, who had her feet up to take the vacant seat in front of her. Kn, followed Karin's example; having a bag marking a seat for a phantom friend.

Tenten looked on, not amused at what she was seeing. No one was even sure if the rumors were true. Yet, as she lingered; knowing it was time to leave soon or be late to class, Tenten couldn't put up with it anymore; all of this passive aggressive bullshit was so childish.

Picking up Karin's bag, the girl carelessly tossed it aside, "Hinata-chan, there's a seat here."

The girl turned to look, face flushed red with a combination of embarrassment and frustration, "B-but Karin-chan said she was..."

"Yeah, butt out Tenten!"

The older girl glared, until the red-head back down.

"It's okay, I'm sure Karin's 'friend' can find another desk." Tenten assured with a smile. She really needed to go though, or risk being late to class. Grateful, Hinata nodded, "T-thank you. Karin-san...you don't mind, right?"

The red-head looked ready to protest, "Actually..."

Tenten cleared her throat, cracking knuckles in the process. Karin slumped in defeat, "Go ahead," was the sour reply.

"I've got to go. Bye Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Hinata-chan...?"

"Yes?" the girl asked looking up.

"Don't forget this." Tenten said, still grinning yet being a touch cryptic.

–

"Did you hear?"

Rin's fingers tensed around her chopsticks. If she heard those word one more time...

"Yes. Since I know already, can we please...talk about something else? Please?" she asked, all but begging actually.

It was really annoying, gossip that is.

"Apparently, she's sleeping in the dorm with them too."

"No!" another table-mate gasped.

"Yeah and...hey Rin! Where are you going?"

"Some place where I can finally have a conversation. Or get some peace and quiet." the girl muttered, more to herself than to her friends.

Honestly. Who cared if Hyuuga Hinata was or was not living in the boy's dorm? It wasn't the end of the world.

Rin stepped out of the dinning hall, hoping to find an empty classroom. What she discovered instead, was the wide-eyed subject of the gossip.

"Um...s-sorry I'll leave!" the girl said, looking ready to bolt.

"You're Hinata, right?" Rin found herself asking.

The girl flinched, "Yes...I'll go."

"No, you can stay, that is if you don't mind sitting with me." Rin offered with a smile.

She looked hesitant, "Have you..."

Another sigh, "Yes, yes, yes. I've heard. I really...don't care though."

"You d-don't?" Hinata asked hopefully. Just by looking at her, Rin could tell the girl had had a very long day.

"Nope. My name is Rin. Do you like umeboshi?"

Hinata shrugged, "I d-don't hate it."

"Good, I can't stand it. Here..." Rin said, passing a plum-stuffed rice ball to Hinata.

"Trade you for the min-sausages."

"A-alright."

–

Karin was fuming towards the end of the day. Her afternoon rounds had just started, after the class of the day. She had heard all sort of things floating around the halls. Hyuuga Hinata, eating with Sasuke. Talking to Sasuke. Touching him. Breathing the same oxygen as Sasuke! Oh, it made her so mad.

Unaware, she was the focus of someone's outright ire, Hinata quickly packed her things at the last bell. Though no one had been outwardly aggressive towards her, Hinata could still feel a shift in atmosphere. No one would talk to her, rather they talked above her; as though she wasn't even there. Gazes were either averted or cutting. Even people she had attended classes with before, Sakura and Ino; seemed to be giving the cold shoulder.

Hinata thought, maybe explaining her situation would help; yet the girl had no idea where to begin. It was so unbelievable, Hinata was still trying to wrap her head around it. According to Anko-san, she was a victim of Jiraiya-sensei's odd whims. He wanted to write a book, so he put among a bunch of boys to...be inspired? Again, no one would believe her, since Hinata found it hard to swallow as well.

No one would believe her. Hinata had tried to explain to Rin; she didn't want to listen though. Instead, the girl gushed over that latest fashion or this band. Typical teen. Almost...too typical and normal.

"Almost...like she's faking it." Hinata muttered to herself while washing her hands. The girl shook her head. What an odd thought. And about her only new friend- so far. Rin was very sweet and nice. It was just momentary lapses in her sincerity which bothered Hinata a little. That's all.

After drying off, Hinata was ready to leave the bathroom, time to get to the dinning hall for dinner and return to her charges. Pushing on the door, Hinata blinked and backed up a little to let Karin in.

Hinata was in a hurry to leave, so she missed the murderous look shot her way. Yet, she couldn't ignore the accusatory tone in the girl's voice. Nor the body blocking the exit; holding the door open yet not letting her out.

"Is it true?"

Hinata gulped, "I-is what true?"

Karin snorted, "Don't play dumb, though I can assure you...you look the part."

In response, Hinata cringed yet didn't lob a verbal remark.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue? Or...maybe you're quiet cause you know you're nothing but a shameless..."

"No loitering in the halls."

Both girls stopped and looked up.

"I-Itachi-sempai...what are you doing?"

"Afternoon rounds." the Senior responded calmly.

Karin tried to remain calm, turning up the charm to the Uchiha.

"Outside a girl's bathroom? Sure that's all you're doing, sempai?" she said wiggling eyebrows suggestively and tone a bit softer and breathy.

Itachi didn't rise to the flirting, but didn't condemn it either. Rather, he let the words go in one ear and out the other.

"Minato-sensei sent me to come get you"

Hinata blinked, "Me?" she hoped it was about her living situation. Maybe he had found a loophole.

"The Dorm Managers are meeting in his office."

"Oh..." Hinata replied, trying not to sound disappointed. It didn't work.

"Well, I'll walk with you both then. I'm the manager of the Ume Dorm for the Freshmen and Sophomore girls." Karin said with a smiling flash of teeth.

"You don't mind, right Itachi-san?" she all but purred to the older boy.

"I do mind. Hinata-san, walk with me." It wasn't a rough order or strict command; yet Hinata still found herself feeling bad for Karin- who was left behind looking shocked and a bit hurt. Also, her feet followed after Itachi, not wanting to keep him waiting.

Dumbstruck, Karin could only watch as Hinata tagged along Uchiha Itachi. He was like...the Holy Grail of fan girls! No one dared to get near him though because, it was against the laws of nature! Something so perfect, so cool, and handsome; one didn't just walk up to him and gush praise, confess love, or even hand him a love letter- it was rumored being in his presence alone would burn the paper to ashes; unable to withstand Itachi's degree of awesome.

Yet, there was little Miss White-Out Eyes, following alongside him like some faithful puppy. Or a love-sick girlfriend. Karin exhaled a dramatic gasp. No! It couldn't be! It...wasn't possible, was it?

Yet as she softened her footsteps, hurriedly closing in on them to listen to their conversation; Karin found it to be more and more plausible. The Uchiha family was a powerful one. If Itachi wanted Hinata close by; surely his family could have made an 'arrangement' with the school, to get her in the boy's dormitory.

It all made sense now!

Karin paused abruptly as the couple stopped short of the front door.

"I need to tell you something."

Hinata blinked wide eyes, "Um o-okay. What is it...Itachi-sempai?"

A pause, then he spoke again, god Karin could have just melted by on the smooth tone of his voice alone!

"About last night, though it wasn't necessary, you did me a great favor. Thank you."

Hinata blushed and stammered in response, "I-it was nothing! I just...found it. Or r-rather Kakuzu-sempai.." the girl quickly shut her mouth. She hadn't want to bring up the subject of Itachi's classmate demanding payment to return his glasses. Yet, it got out anyway.

"I see. How much do I owe you?"

Karin's eyes bulged out, gasping for air. Did...did she just hear that?!

"N-no! It's alright, you don't have to p-pay me anything."

"How much? If Kakuzu is involved, it obviously wasn't free." Itachi pressed.

Indigo hair swayed with the girl shaking her head. "R-really. I didn't have to pay anything. H-he just told me to warn you...to be more careful about your..."

As though unsatisfied by that answer, Itachi glanced down at the Junior girl, "If you're sure." he stated, walking again; Hinata scrambling to keep up with his swift strides.

Karin lingered back. This changed everything! She thought Hyuuga Hinata was Itachi's girlfriend. Yet after hearing them talk, something more sordid was going on. Right underneath the Headmaster's nose!

"But, if I go the Headmaster directly, that will make me a snitch. What would Itachi...I mean Sasuke-kun think of me, if I got his brother into trouble?" she wondered aloud.

Soon, Itachi and Hinata were out of her line of sight. Karin slowly walked the same path. She needed to get to that meeting, yet wasn't in too much of a hurry; attempting to think on everything she had observed so far. All the while formulating a plan as to how this would work to her advantage. Namely, nabbing the ultimate prize- a Uchiha boyfriend.

–

"Th-thank you, Itachi-sempai. You didn't have to accompany me this far, but..." Hinata cut herself off since the person she was speaking to, was already walking away.

Feeling a touch nervous, Hinata stood for a moment, staring at the door. Then shook her head, standing and staring at it, wasn't going to open the door. This was what she wanted...sort of. To be more outspoken and get better adjusted to other people.

This was her chance. Opening the door, Hinata quickly strode inside, grabbed the nearest chair and sat down.

"Um, you need to be on the other side of the room, Hinata-san." the Headmaster instructed.

A flush of color was brought to her cheeks, eyes down; yet Hinata nodded and moved over to side where the male DM's were situated.

No sooner did her bottom touch the seat, did Hinata find herself staring into the face of a boy with short white hair. He grinned broadly, showing sharp little teeth just like Kisame's.

"So, it is true! You are the dorm manager for the Ginkgo Dorm. Right?"

Hinata tired to smile back, yet her attempt was less noticeable, "Yes w-well...it was a bit of a mix-up."

"So, what's your name?" he inquired, leaning in closer as the door opened to let Karin-san in.

"Hyuuga Hinata." the girl said softly.

"Hn, cute. I'm Suigetsu, DM of the other Junior and Senior boy's dormitory."

"N-nice to meet you..."

"So, gotta a boyfriend yet?"

Hinata blinked. That's the second time she had been asked that, "N-no..."

"Cause you know, I'm available. Plus, you'd probably get sick of seeing the same faces everyday...oh hi Karin." Suigetsu finished in a dull deadpan, as though she was spoiling his fun by being there.

Karin snorted in response, "Buzz off insect. I have to speak with Hinata-chan, privately."

Hinata didn't know why, but a fine shiver rolled down her spine at Karin's 'request' to have a word with her.

However, Hinata was spared the drama momentarily; when Minato-sensei stepped behind the desk and spoke up.

"Thank you everyone for being here. On time, I might add. Let's get started. I know it's only the first day; but I would like all the Dorm Managers to get into the habit of meeting once a week"

Hinata was trying to pay attention, but Suigetsu imposing himself closer and closer on her person, was starting to agitate her. Face turning red, Hinata scooted in her chair, almost ending up in another boy's lap.

"S-s-sorry..." Hinata whispered.

"This will help us later on, when we start planning school-wide events. So, how is everyone? Did your classmates get settled in okay?"

A girl with long auburn hair spoke up, "Everything went smoothly at my dorm, Minato-sensei."

"Thank you Manami-san. Anyone else?"

Hinata swallowed, shifting and fidgeting. She had something to say, but...

"I think Hinata-chan..." Suigetsu spoke up, pointing to the girl, "should start first. She's in a rather...unique position after all."

Hinata wasn't sure if she should feel grateful...or humiliated that Suigetsu had called her out.

"Yes? There was something you wanted to add, Hinata-san?"

"Um well...a-about the Ginkgo Dorms. It's...r-rather old and in need of repair." Hinata mumbled.

"What? Speak up!" this command came from a boy with dark skin and white-blond hair.

"S-sorry um..."

"Omoi" he replied.

"Omoi-sempai, s-sorry. I'll...try to speak up."

Turning her attention back to the Headmaster, Hinata cleared her throat, forced to talk louder, "T-there is also an issue with termites. T-two rooms have been affected...as far as I know."

Minato frowned, "That does sound serious. I'll arrange to have an exterminator come out to the Ginkgo dorms this week, tomorrow if they're available."

Relieved, Hinata smiled a little, "T-thank you, everyone will appreciate the effort to g-get our home back."

Following introductions, reports from each Dorm Manager, all eight members were asked to give a rough outline of activities and projects they wanted to work on during the school year. At the end, Minato-sensei passed out papers for the DM's and their charges.

"Make sure these are filled out and returned to my office on Friday. We'll look over these suggestions next Monday afternoon and come up with a tentative school calendar. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sensei." the room replied.

"Good. Dismissed."

Chairs were emptied, Hinata being the first to stand and ready to leave. She didn't get too far before Karin came up behind her.

"Wait! I still need to talk to you..."

Hinata turned to meet Karin, yet was ambushed by a strong arm around her shoulders, "Man, that meeting was so boring! Think we could get Minato-sensei to have us to a Christmas party, you know before winter break and all."

"I...umm..." Hinata uttered, looking over her shoulder at Karin, while Suigetsu forced her to keep walking.

Behind them, Karin gritted her teeth. She'd get Hyuuga Hinata next time though. The girl couldn't be protected or followed forever.

–

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked upon seeing Suigetsu, his arm now moved around Hinata's waist. The 'couple' was standing just outside the gate to the Ginkgo Dorms when they bumped into Sasuke- returning from his first Kendo practice.

"Just making sure little Miss Hyuuga made it home safe and sound." Suigetsu replied with a cheeky grin. "Then again, maybe I should spend the night too, make sure none of you perverted bastards can put your hands on her."

Seeing Sasuke's right eye twitch a little, Hinata ducked underneath Suigetsu's grasp, "Um...thank you for coming with me Suigetsu-sempai, b-but you have a dorm to look after too. Right?"

He frowned, "Yeah I guess."

"Good n-night Suigetsu-sempai." Hinata said with a bow, then was quick to turn and leave; trying to get her blushing face to cool. Since her back was turn, Hinata missed seeing Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by the collar of his uniform shirt.

"Whoa man, take it easy! I thought that practice with those wooden swords was supposed to 'channel' your hormonal rage. Ha!"

–

Strangely enough, Hinata found herself relieved to be back at the dorm. Her first day of classes had been rather stressful. And compared to the chaos from yesterday; the dorm almost seemed- dare she say it- quiet and peaceful.

Fingers curled and uncurled, a bit cramped from writing, while Hinata unfolded her legs. Before her, was completed homework, even the sheet Minato-sensei gave her was completed. Satisfied with a job well done, Hinata decided to hand out the papers to everyone else in the morning- before they left for classes.

"It's getting kind of late," she muttered to herself, while brushing through her hair once again.

Kakashi and Iruka had volunteered to let her shower first, going so far as being look outs to make sure last night's incident didn't happen again. When she had come out, Iruka was yelling at Kakashi about...something; Hinata didn't think too much about it though. Kakashi seemed a lot nicer, if still a bit weird; then Hinata's first impression of him. Not quite to the degree of Naruto-kun though.

"Come to think of it," she mused, "I haven't seen Naruto-kun since this morning."

While she toyed with the thought of visiting, at least saying good night; to Naruto before going to bed, Hinata missed noticing the door to the common room opening up.

Tobi gently closed the door behind him. Wouldn't want to spook Miss Hyuuga after all. His footsteps light, he was pleased to see her back facing him. She also seemed distracted. In short, perfect prey. Ripe for the taking.

He wasted no time, kneeling right beside the girl. Hinata, feeling cloth brushing against her hand, jerked abruptly. Her eyes turned to him, pale and wide in shock.

"Um...h-hello...I-I don't think..." color rose to pale cheeks, staining them red. "I've introduced m-myself. I'm Hyuuga Hinata..."

Tobi smiled. Time for his plan to take effect.

"So um...your name p-please?"

His grin became very, very wide and cheerful, "Tobi is Tobi!" he exclaimed.

She recoiled a little at the loudness of his voice, "Um...okay...Tobi, it's a p-pleasure to...w-what are you doing?! S-stop let me go!" she squeaked as they both landed on the floor, forced down by the force of Tobi's iron-clasp hug.

"Hina-chan is sooooooo cute! Say you'll be Tobi's best friend! Please, Hina-chan!"

Sputtering and red-faced, the girl squirmed and tried to escape, but Tobi's bear hug-hold would not relent.

"Nooooo! Don't go away, Hina-chan! Tobi loves you! Tobi will be a good boy and you'll never want to leave me."

"T-Tobi-sempai! Th-this is really v-very in...inappropriate!" Hinata gasped, trying to get up off the floor; yet it was a nearly impossible task, since his entire body weight was pressing down on top of her.

As she struggled to push Tobi away, Hinata watched in mute horror as the door opened. Another person about to step inside.

"N-no...don't come in!" she shouted.

–

Notes: Dumb cliff-hanger, I know. Wow, this chapter turned out...rather long. Sorry I spent so much with Hinata away from the boys; but I thought it would be better to give a feel for Hinata's situation with the girls. Yes, much jealousy and pettiness to come. Tired and cliché I know, but I think in such a situation it would be realistic...or at least I'll try to make as close as I can.

Much thanks goes to SunnyLore, she helped me with the Tobi parts!

Thank you guys so much for reading! Later.


	6. Shino's Revenge Part One

A Class Act

Notes: Update date! I'm really excited about this chapter since it will feature some of the characters people have been asking about/have been pretty much ignored so far. Now, before I start, I have one request. Please, please stop asking me about where is 'this character' or 'that character', when will we see 'so-and-so'.

Please, be patient with me. Yes, there are characters who do get swept under the rug in some chapters, only to appear again later on. Just trust that I know what I'm doing. I have the story pretty much planned out and every day I'm adding scenes on the story so everyone gets some spotlight.

Anyway, sorry if I'm being a pain, just had to get that off my chest. Enough yap! Onward to the next chapter!

Chapter Seven:  
Shino's Revenge, Sleeping Arrangements, and Fairy Queens- Part One-

Pinned between a boy, who called himself Tobi, and the carpet; Hinata struggled to breathe. Face burning a bright red, the girl sputtered, pushed, and uttered half-formed protests. Then, the awkward-factor was upped by the fact someone was opening the door to the common room.

"N-no! Don't come in!" Hinata yelped.

Nevertheless, the door opened. Pale eyes blinked as Neji took in sight of his female cousin, tackled to the ground by a...Uchiha. Teeth gritted, his fists clenched so tight the knuckles were white; Neji demanded an explanation.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you doing on top of Hinata-sama?!"

In response, Tobi clung tighter to the wiggling girl. Hinata squeaked and struggled frantically, fingers clawing at the floor. The boy on top of her refused to let go though.

"Tobi loves Hinata-chan! There is nothing you can do about it, Princess Neji!"

Last year's 'nickname', still rankled the young man, plus Tobi's voice alone was enough to grate on Neji's frayed nerves. The student council member quickly strode over, his right hand fisted on the back of Tobi's shirt collar.

"You can't stop our love!" the Uchiha wailed, while being forcibly pried off Hinata. Pulling the 'petite' Senior up to look him in the eye, Neji scowled. His words were spoken softly, yet as frigid as ice.

"Outside. Now."

Crimson eyes closed, following the boy's outward cringe, "S-scary!"

Sitting up, Hinata finally managed to work her mouth properly, "T-thank you...Neji-nii-san. B-but, please don't hurt him."

The boy glared at Tobi's bowed head, the young man was gagging and trying to breathe around Neji's tight grip on his collar and throat.

"No promises..." was his dark reply.

Hinata flinched as Neji dragged Tobi out of the room, slamming the door behind him upon departure. From the other side of the door, a very loud and 'girly' scream arose. Opal eyes blinked. Was that...Tobi-sempai? That didn't 'sound' like Neji...

Hinata blinked yet again as footsteps stomped, before skidding to a stop in front of the door, which was then flung open. Once able to look inside, blue eyes peered inside the room.

"Did you just scream?" Naruto inquired. Looking worried, the boy's blue eyes glanced around the room for threats, be it boys, spiders, or anything else that might have set Hinata off.

"Uh n-no, that was..."

Suddenly the front door opened, as Tobi attempted to claw his way back inside. Long and unruly black hair fell in the boy's face; as the senior crawled desperately, only to be dragged back out.

"Please Princess Neji! I'm sorry! N-not the face!"

"Hold still, you damn Uchiha!" Neji growled.

Naruto and Hinata had to turn their heads to witness as Tobi scrambled to crawl back inside the house; only to be dragged back to the porch by Neji.

"Oh, that guy." Naruto noted casually, before kneeling beside the young woman. Hinata scooted over, allowing Naruto elbow room as he sat beside her.

"You k-know him?" Hinata asked, shifting uncomfortably at being so close to Naruto. Yet, she didn't want to move too far away either.

The blond shrugged, while leaning back, his palms flat against the carpet. "Kind of. He's one of the Uchiha Quads. They're all pretty strange, but he's..." Naruto's explanation was overpowered by the Uchiha in question begging for mercy.

"Princess Neji! Stop, I've learned my lesson!"

"Quit calling me a princess, you freak!"

"Why? That's what Gaara called you last year..." those words were followed by yet another girlish scream.

"He's...different." Naruto finished with a weak grin.

A sympathetic flinch crossed Hinata's expression, "M-maybe we should ask Neji-nii to stop..." she started to say, moving to stand. However, Hinata stopped short of getting up and confronting her cousin, when Naruto reached up and grabbed her hand.

Hinata's face felt like it was on fire. Surely, he must have felt her pulse leap, just underneath the skin.

"Nah, leave him to Neji-sempai. I'm sure whatever Tobi did, he deserves it."

Unable to speak right away, Hinata settled for a slow nod then re-folded her knees. Once she was down on the floor again, Hinata felt her wrist fall from Naruto's loose grasp. The blush receded, yet Hinata mourned the loss of contact.

'W-what am I thinking? Naruto-kun...he's very nice to me, but he's also one of the residents. I can't get too close...it wouldn't be right.' Hinata thought, biting her bottom lip. For his part, Naruto seemed oblivious to the young woman's mounting anxiety.

"You've done your homework already?" the blond-haired boy inquired.

Hinata nodded once more, "Have you finished...your homework, Naruto-kun?"

A sheepish grin made Hinata's blush to return.

"Uh not really. I don't get..." he replied, while flipping open Hinata's notes and completed work. Uneasy silence settled into the room, only interrupted by the fidgeting coming from the dorm manager. Just sitting next to Naruto, even when he wasn't saying anything, made her face turn red, heart beat flutter, and just all around clumsiness.

Then, Naruto's voice interrupted the quiet, "How did you get this?"

Steeling herself to force out a coherent sentence, Hinata cleared her throat, "W-which one?"

As the blond leaned over, to show Hinata the paper, she froze. Breathing became a chore as the girl's head took to spinning. Naruto-kun...was so close...she could see the exact hue in his blue eyes...

The blue eyes blinked, "Hinata-chan?"

Hearing her name, Hinata snapped into alertness, "S-sorry...I was...thinking about..."

The pause afforded Hinata one stolen glance to the boy, "...s-something else."

"Ah, I have that problem too! I can't help but space out when the teachers are rambling about something boring..."

As the blond went to great lengths to describe his ADHD, with some side-tracked blurt-outs of thoughts along the way; Hinata couldn't help but be in awe. Naruto-kun...was pretty amazing. So much energy, she felt exhausted just LISTENING to him talk.

However, the five minutes of basking in his sunny glow, wasn't meant to last.

The door to the common room opened for a third time, at this point it was Kankuro standing at the opposite end.

"Oi, you going to help us or not?" the grumpy senior resident barked.

"A little to the left."

Hinata winced as she watched Kankuro's bottom lip curl, visibly annoyed by his dorm mate barking orders.

The dorm members that were forced to abandon their rooms had banned together to set up a temporary base in the common room. It was fairly chaotic as they clashed over the arrangements and she hoped to gather enough courage to maintain peace.

"You're sleeping on the goddamn floor! Why does it matter so much where the mattress goes?!"

The short red-headed boy didn't even blink. His voice monotone and calm, Sasori plainly stated, "I'm very particular about my sleeping space."

Kankuro's jaw tightened, a cutting retort sitting at the tip of his tongue.

"Ah...like this S-Sasori-sempai?" Hinata instantly said while shifting the mattress; in hopes of defusing some of the tension.

Sasori eyed the bed's new position. A pause. Then he gave a casual shrug, "It will do."

Relieved to have appeased Sasori and stopped a fight from brewing; Hinata notice two people were missing.

"Why aren't Hidan-sempai and Deidara-sempai here?"

Sasori replied, "Hidan was taking a shower. No idea where Deidara is...though most likely he's making some insipid sculpture and calling it 'art'. Well, we'll just see about that..."

Hinata's pale eyes blinked widely, at his dark mummers. However, she wasn't given much time to dwell on it, because at that moment the door to the common room opened yet again. Neji had returned. Hinata could tell, just by looking at him, her cousin had something on his mind.

Feeling a bit more confident, from assisting Kankuro and Sasori before they could start bickering; Hinata strode over to her cousin.

"Nii-san?"

His pale eyes glanced up at her, right as Hinata greeted him.

"I uh...t-thank you...for helping me earlier. W-with...Tobi-sempai."

Neji didn't reply to his cousin's gratitude. Instead, Hinata felt a clammy hand grasp her right wrist, forcibly pulling her out of the common room and into the hallway. Surprise, didn't even begin to describe, what Hinata felt.

Her cousin's anger was obvious as he blocked her into a corner. However, the look Hinata took for anger turned on herself, wasn't quite how it appeared. In actuality, Neji was more pissed at himself than anyone else. Yet, his gloomy countenance didn't translate well.

Trapped, Hinata had no choice but to look at him. Into those intimidating eyes. Suddenly, she felt eight years old again; Scared of men, boys, the opposite sex in general. Back then, every touch from her cousin had felt just as slimy as...as...

"You need to stop this." Neji bit out, his tone was soft in volume, but steely in delivery.

Snapping out of her momentary lapse, Hinata spoke hesitantly, "S-stop what?"

"This!" he snapped, still holding Hinata's wrist.

"You're so...gullible and...too nice. You'll wind up in more situations like that, Hinata. Not just with Tobi-san, but others." Neji gritted out, his grip tightening around Hinata's wrists.

The temperature dropped around them, causing Hinata to shiver. Why did he have to remind her of this? The very thing she wanted to avoid thinking about, Neji was quick to not only remind, but chide her about. As if...the incident was HER fault.

"If you leave yourself open like that Hinata, people are bound to take advantage of you. Again. Do you enjoy...being that helpless and caught up in something like..."

Tears gathered behind her eyes. Neji was implying...she 'enjoyed' being the victim. This wasn't right! He just didn't understand, what she went through. And it wasn't like she sought out trouble. There was so much Hinata wanted to tell her cousin, explain to him. Not a single word went past her lips though. She was still imprisoned by familiar fears.

What if...he didn't believe her? What if Neji really did think she brought all of that pain and humiliation on herself?

For his part, Neji's grip became slack as Hinata's face reddened, her eyes dewy with pent-up teardrops. For a moment he wondered if he was being too hard on his younger cousin. Forcing himself to be a touch more gentle, Neji took a step back.

"You don't understand, what people can do to you....Hinata..." he started to say, yet his voice trailed off, as a person emerged from the shower room.

She didn't dare look up, to see what distracted Neji from his train of thought. She was only aware of his loosened grip on her wrist, and the body backing away.

Taking advantage of this opening, Hinata blindly bolted down the hallway. She had to escape Neji. He assumed to know everything, but in reality he knew nothing. Nothing of the past. Nothing of that encounter with Tobi-sempai.

He had no right...speaking to her like that. But, rather than tell him so; Hinata opted to take the easiest route: Running away.

With a towel around his waist and another around his neck, Hidan pushed silver bangs back. Steam followed him out the opened door and into the hall. Before he could walk on, the boy stopped as he saw Neji keeping the dorm manager boxed in a corner.

It wasn't any of his business. Regardless, Hidan grinned. He knew an opportunity to mess with some poor sucker's head, when he saw one. The term 'kissing cousins' came to mind.

If the two Hyuugas reacted like he expected, they'd jump, blush, and deny- deny-deny. If that was what they were doing...well him and Deidara could torment them both later on.

However, before he could open his mouth, Neji demanded to know, "Why aren't you dressed?"

That comment was all it took to irk him, "What? A guy can't walk around this place shirtless, anymore?"

Neji's eyes narrowed into a cold glare. Hidan's only response was a snort.

"Just put some clothes on."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Oh, and your girlfriend just took off." Hidan remarked casually, a thumb jerked in the direction Hinata took off in.

"We're cousins." Neji bit out.

"Hn, if you say so. Getting kind of close and touchy-feely for being...'cousins'."

Hidan's grin grew wider in response to Neji's wanning glare.

He could tell, Neji was becoming irritated, but there was also a very suspicious pinking of cheeks. Such a reaction from such a tight-ass like the Hyuuga, obviously something was up. Unfortunately, Hidan's goal of starting something wasn't realized. Neji decided he had bigger fish to fry than getting into a fight with Hidan.

As the other boy turned and walked away, Hidan recalled the snippet of the conversation he had overheard. Come to think of it...what Neji had said to his cousin, didn't 'sound' romantic at all. If anything his words came across as intimidating.

"Ah whatever...not my problem." Hidan mumbled to himself.

Lowering the strap of his bass case off his shoulder, Chojuro was surprised to see the dorm manager wandering down the hallway. Her face was flushed red, eyes watery with the start of tears. His hand paused at the door to his and Sai's room. He shouldn't interfere. Chojuro knew he was pretty much useless around girls. So, anything he could say might be used against him as evidence of his ineptitude. Still, he couldn't allow himself open the door, walk-in, and ignore her behind a locked barrier.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

The girl's head snapped up, hands quickly moving to wiping tears off her face.

"Chojuro-kun...I'm sorry it's just..." her gaze wandered, looking past his shoulder to the hallway. Chojuro followed the girl's line of sight. Neji was walking towards them, he looked angry.

"Here, c-come inside." he offered.

At first, the girl was hesitant, teeth lightly impressed on her bottom lip. But, as Neji came closer, she darted inside. Chojuro slide the door shut and locked it.

Outside Chojuro's dorm room, Neji glared at the locked door, as if he could burn a hole inside simply by staring at it. Gritting his teeth, he tapped a fist against the wooden frame. His first thought was accusing Hinata of being a coward. Yet, as he stood there his anger gradually abetted. If Hinata was hiding from him, then he had pushed too much.

Neji wasn't sure how else to go about it though. Hinata had always been his closest companion when they were growing up. He was like an older brother to her, with Hinata closely following him around, just like an imprinted duckling. Yet, when she turned eight, something changed in Hinata. Suddenly, she wouldn't stop crying. She took to screaming whenever Neji touched her, and secluded herself away into unused rooms of the Hyuuga household.

It wasn't until three years later, when the culprit was not only caught, but put in jail; did Neji get an explanation for her bizarre behavior. However, he was still working on regaining Hinata's trust. This ill-advised conversation just might have ruined his chances.

Discouraged, Neji lowered his hand then turned from the door to walk down the hallway to his own room.

–  
Inside, Chojuro and Hinata remained silent, not looking at each other or the locked door.

Finally, Neji gave up: His footsteps heard walking away from the door. For his part, Chojuro breathed a sigh of relief. He would have hated to confront Neji, if that had lasted any longer. Or worse, Sai would see Neji and just let him walk right in. It wasn't long though, before the peace and quiet was shattered, by a muffled sob.

Chojuro watched, fidgeting in discomfort, as the dorm manager broke down. Tears streamed down the young woman's face, hands clasped tightly to stifle the sound, while shoulders rose and fell.

"A-are you...alright...Hinata-chan?"

The only answer he received was a shaking head. Chojuro felt like an idiot then. Of course she wasn't 'alright'! He might not be all that bright or suave when it came to women; but even an idiot could tell a woman was not okay when she was crying.

Spying his Mp3 player and headphones on the desk, he toyed with the idea of putting on the headphones and tuning her out.

At the last moment, he thought better of it. He still grabbed the headset and MP3 device; but instead of shoving it on and turning up the music, he offered it to Hinata instead.

"H-here...l-let me..."

She flinched as the earphones were placed around her ears. Heart in his throat, Chojuro hoped he was doing the right thing. His fingers clicked buttons, until coming across a particular play list. Hinata seemed lost completely to her despair, until lively music was pumped through the headphones.

Opal colored eyes blinked owlishly, then glanced up at Chojuro, who blushed in response. Hand behind his head, the boy gave a weak chuckle, really not wanting to explain why he had perky, happy, bubble-gum pop on his music player.

"It's just...w-whenever I'm feeling down...I listen to...happy music to...lighten my m-mood. Go on...try."

Pulling the headphones back on, albeit reluctantly; Hinata looked up at Chojuro as if doubting his words. However, as one song bled into another (the same kind of happy-pop music, but with a different singer and style); her look of disbelief softened into a smile. Relieved once again, he sighed.

"D-do you like it?"

She slowly nodded.

"So...do you...feel a little b-bit better, Hinata-chan?"

It took her a bit longer for Hinata to respond this time. Eventually, her lips moved, "Hai...a...little bit."

This couldn't be.

Brown eyes behind sunglasses narrowed, as Shino examined the flyer in his hands. After closing the door, sending the senior from the Hebi dorm back to where he came from, Shino found himself staring at a brightly colored death warrant for the less than appreciated residents of their home.

There had to be some sort of mistake. Despite the gross error, Shino wasn't overly concerned. He just had to show the dorm manager the flyer and have her deal with it. Hinata would obviously see how unjust such a slaughter would be and would therefore approach the Headmaster about sparing the lives of the termites.

How was he so assured in that knowledge? Well...for one thing, Hinata was the dorm manger. One of her duties was to represent the residents and present their requests to the Headmaster. Also, if Kiba's dog was allowed to stay inside the dormitory...why couldn't the termites be allowed to live here as well?

With that in mind, Shino strode down the hallway, having just left Hinata's empty room. It took two rounds of pacing from one end of the hall, to the other, before he finally spotted the elusive dorm manager. Catching her just as she emerged from Chojuro's room, Shino said nothing as both glanced back at him, their eyes wide and shocked, not too dissimilar from deer caught in headlights.

However, Shino couldn't even muster up the curiosity for a raised eyebrow. Instead, there were more important matters at hand. Lives were at stake, literally.

"Y-yes...Shino-kun? ...what's this?" Hinata questioned once handed the flyer.

"Minato-sensei sent it to us through another student." Shino said, allowing Hinata a moment to read the contents of the page. However, Shino's expectations of Hinata sharing his indignant, yet quiet, outrage were left wanting. The girl didn't frown or even look upset at the news of exterminators stopping by their dorm house tomorrow. If anything she looked...relieved?

"Ah, Minato-sensei p-promised he'd work on this quickly. B-but I didn't expect him to get an appointment at such a late notice."

This reaction perplexed the young man. Then again, most of people's negative reaction to insects in general confused Shino.

Still, could Hinata not see that by allowing the exterminators into their dorm, she was supporting murder? Or maybe...a cute and frolicking puppy took priority over termites?

If that was the case...

Hinata gasped as the flyer was suddenly snatched from her hands.

"Never mind, Hinata-chan. I'll take care of this myself." Shino said quietly, however his tone was not to mistaken for one of submission and acceptance. He was already working on a way to prevent the mass murder of thousands of innocent termites.

As the boy turned right around to walk to his dorm, Chojuro and Hinata were left standing in the hall. Silently, they marveled at Shino's determination and shivered in fear of what exactly he planned on doing to 'take care' of the termite issue.

Wrinkled sheets slid and twisted around the bed, as the body the fabric covered flopped down to lay on his stomach. Perched atop the pillow was a squirming puppy that was ready to get down and attack the balls of paper littering the floor.

A grunt escaped while Kiba kept a gentle hand on Akamaru, attempting to calm him down. His efforts were futile though since Akamaru wiggled out from under his palm. The pup took a flying leap off the bed, his mouth open to catch the paper-ball Shino tossed over his shoulder.

Groggy and not in the best of moods, Kiba's dark brown eyes narrowed at his roommate's hunched shoulders.

"Shino...give it up man. It's...three a.m. In the morning. There is nothing you can say that can stop those guys from coming in and spraying the house down."

Kiba held his breath as Shino fidgeted at the desk. A hand ran through thick-almost afro-like-hair, then down to pinch the bridge of a slender nose. While his back was still to Kiba, Shino slid off his sunglasses for a moment.

Just when Kiba was starting to anticipate Shino turning off the desk lamp and going to bed; he was greatly disappointed to see Shino lean back in the chair, crack his knuckles, and put on his sunglasses again; before leaning over and getting back to work.

Exasperated, Kiba flopped back into bed and reached back to pull the pillow over his eyes; blocking out the light of the desk lamp.

For Shino and Kiba, morning came much too soon. However, for Hinata, daybreak was right on time. Seeing Gaara standing guard at her doorway was a little less of a shock; so Hinata attempted to work around the red-head. By the time all of her school material was together, homework included; Hinata timidly greeted Gaara as he woke up.

He replied with a 'good morning glare', which looked more like a 'shut up or I'll kill you stare'; but since he left her room without incident she decided to be optimistic. At least Gaara had looked at her this time, rather than out right ignoring her greeting.

Once the room was all hers again, Hinata dressed quickly and decided that after the termites were taken care of, she'd try to request Minato-sensei to see about putting in better doors- preferably ones with better locks. Ready to start a new day, Hinata walked only a few steps from her dorm door, before encountering a sort of traffic jam.

"W-what's going on?" the timid girl asked, trying to see over Kisame's broad shoulders. The blue-haired boy shrugged, "Dunno. It's been backed-up like this all morning...and you've got a stalker..."

"...what?" Hinata uttered, just before two arms wrapped around her.

"Hinata-chan!" Tobi squealed, again with a voice much higher than should be on allowed on a boy. With an 'omph' Hinata found herself embraced tightly, Tobi rubbing his cheek against hers.

"K-K-Kisame-sempai...help me...p-please?!"

All she got from the swimmer was a weak chuckle. Was it Hinata's imagination...or did Kisame not want to mess with Tobi-sempai?

"Uh...you know...I'll ask around and see what the holdup is at the front door instead. Be a good boy Tobi."

The black mane of hair attached to a boy, snorted, "Tobi is ALWAYS a good boy, stinky sushi man."

"...sure you are." Kisame replied with a short sigh. As he walked on, Hinata attempted to stagger alongside Kisame. However, holding Tobi's weight alongside her own almost made her trip and fall.

"T-Tobi-sempai please let me go. I need to walk...ahh!" Hinata's words were interrupted by Hidan loudly proclaiming, and using some rather colorful language at that; that he wouldn't sign what Shino was putting in front of him.

"They're just a bunch of stinkin bugs! Let them die for all I care! I need my damn room back."

Hinata, with a Tobi-attachment, peered around the line in time to see Hidan shove Shino out of the way, followed closely by Deidara.  
Once those two broke ranks and pushed Shino aside; the rest of the dorm followed suit.

"W-what's going on?"

"You don't know?" Tobi asked, his head resting on Hinata's right shoulder, most of his mane-like hair blocking her peripheral vision.

"No..."

Tobi shrugged, releasing her arm long enough to wave his arms as he spoke, "Shino-kun wants to protect the icky buggies, so he's got this paper going around...saying we should sign it, so the termites don't get sprayed."

Hinata swallowed uneasily. This didn't sound good. From the looks of things, no one was willing to even humor Shino and sign the petition. Instead, they were bullying and pushing him around.

"I...I should do something..." she muttered. Yet the thought of speaking up, or even signing Shino's petition as a gesture; suddenly made Hinata feel dreadful.

What if...the other residents turned on her for signing the document? She was supposed to be keeping order inside these halls. How could she do that...if most of the dorm despised her?

And...what of Shino? If she ignored how the other boys were treating him, wouldn't he resent her too?

In the end...fear won out. Hinata knew there was a back door that went out into the garden and the gate could get her out to the sidewalk...

Quietly, (Well as quiet as she could be with Tobi all but surgically attached to her right arm) she slipped away, leaving Shino to fend for himself.

She didn't feel good about it. In fact, Hinata regretted her choice of cowardly turning away and not even attempting to help Shino. Yet, the desire to be liked by at least a majority of the dorm residents and the fact that...well the termites did need to go away for safety reasons, if not for sanitary purposes.

After pulling Tobi off of the gate (that he'd abandoned her arm in favor of), so he could stop swinging from it, Hinata carefully tip-toed around the side of the house, before bolting.

Meanwhile, inside the Ginkgo dorm, a showdown had begun. A flash of a silver cylinder. With the flick of a thumb, a miniature flame sparked to life. From behind his sunglasses, Shino's gaze narrowed. He had been pushed, mocked, and aggravated; but he wasn't about to back down, just because an Uchiha came at him with a lighter.

However, when Sasuke held up the petition page, Shino spoke up.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Sasuke not only 'dared', he followed through. The flame latched onto the corner of the page. It quickly crawled up the length of paper, until Sasuke released it to the ground. His shoe stomped on the petition then ground it into the dirt.

Shino held himself back. His first reaction was to round on the Uchiha but that was not only out of character for him; striking Sasuke could land him in trouble. More trouble than standing up for the termites would.

Still, he couldn't help but snark behind the Uchiha's back, "You shouldn't have done that...Sasuke."

Hinata went through the rest of her school day. It was a fairly normal and easy going, save for the fact the young woman was wracked with guilt and indecision. Should she have stayed and defended Shino? Should she have coaxed him into giving up the petition?

All day, Hinata weighed her options long after the moment had passed. Guilt crashed headlong into reality when Hinata was summoned outside the classroom and called to the Headmaster's office. Worried about what waited for her on the other side of the door, she stood outside for a moment.

However, she did move (more specifically nearly jump out of her skin); when someone came up behind her to push the door open.

"It's unlocked." Sasuke said behind her.

"I uh...I'm not h-here...because you're in trouble...right?"

Sasuke shot her a look, but otherwise said nothing as he walked into the Headmaster's office. After a moment of hesitating, Hinata followed him in.

Minato-sensei glanced up from his stack of papers, "Ah, glad you could make it Hinata-chan. Have a seat."

She tried to, but Sasuke beat Hinata to the only available chair. The young woman suspected it was on purpose. Still, not one to make a big deal over anything; Hinata stood in front of Minato-sensei's desk.

"I-is something wrong, sir?"

A nervous smile, followed by a smothered cough-chuckle. "Uh...not so much as 'wrong' as a...complication...or an inconvenience. It's about Abrumane Shino..."

Notes: DONE! I know this chapter is rather short, but trust me...it could have been a whole lot longer, hence why it's gonna be installed in 'two parts'. Sorry for the anti-climatic cliffhanger, but just rest assured that the second part is coming soon-ish since I've got it all planned out.

Thank you everyone for reading!


	7. Shino's Revenge Part Two

A Class Act

Notes: I need to stop making promises to update 'soon'. Then drop off the face of the world for a few months.

Chapter Eight

Shino's Revenge, Sleeping Arrangements, and Fairy Queens- Part Two

–

The instant she heard Shino's name, Hinata stole a glance at Sasuke, who in turn was looking out the office window. Whether he was concerned or remorseful, had yet to be seen. As for herself, Hinata didn't even know what was wrong with Shino, yet already felt eaten alive by guilt. She could have helped somehow. Could have spoken up to defend Shino and his point of view. But in the end, she chickened out and ran away from the confrontation.

"I-is Shino-kun alright?" the dorm manager asked.

Minato-sensei was slow to answer, "Yes. He's fine, but he is making it a bit difficult for the exterminators to get into your dorms to fumigate for termites. All doors in are blocked by furniture and he's refusing to come out."

Squirming in her chair, Hinata wondered if she had been able to stop this. She didn't know Shino very well yet, but he seemed quiet and a good student. Before she could ask Minato-sensei what they could do about the situation, the headmaster passed another paper along, this time to Sasuke.

"Also, these were found tacked up around campus. I thought you should know about it, before things get out of hand."

Hinata did try to lean over to see what was on the paper. It looked like a photocopy of a photograph...then it was snatched up by Sasuke's hand. The boy stared at the paper, which turned into a harsh glare. Then, he stood up and stomped out of the office.

Confused, Hinata was about to call out to stop him from leaving, but then remembered about Shino. Something had to be done. The termites couldn't stay in the dorm, they'd make the structure unsafe to live in and all the other dorms were full. Still, how could they solve this problem, while still respecting Shino's wishes?

With all of those thoughts weighing on her mind, Hinata asked the headmaster, "Is there something we can do? I know he's good friends with Kiba-kun."

Minato-sensei nodded, "I called Kiba in earlier. He said he'll try to talk to Shino after classes are over. Until we can convince Shino to come out of the dorm and allowed it to be sprayed for termites, we'll have to make other sleeping arrangements for your dorm."

–

"That's all for today. Don't forget your homework, have a good afternoon." the teacher said, just after the bell to change classes toned. While putting his book away, Itachi felt the heat of a thousand suns aimed directly at his back. Turning his head, to see who was staring daggers at him; Itachi was not the least bit surprised to see his younger brother standing outside the classroom.

Just to annoy Sasuke further, the elder sibling took his sweet time getting his book, papers, and pencils together and put away inside his messenger bag. Once the brothers met in the hallway, operation 'ignore it and it will go away', was set into motion by Itachi. However, 'it' was hot on his heels.

"What's this?" Sasuke demanded, waving a very abused piece of paper in front of his brother's face. With a sigh, Itachi pulled the glasses of his uniform pants pocket, placing them back on the bridge of his nose. Crimson colored eyes looked at the paper before him. A smirk, then something that sounded like a chuckle.

Sasuke on the other hand was NOT amused. Instead, he looked very grouchy and put off by his brother's reaction. The older brother knew he was going to laugh again, if Sasuke puffed out his cheeks like an annoyed child. Sadly, Sasuke didn't resort to pouting, but did make up for it by starting off with a marvelous tantrum.

"No one was supposed to see these pictures ever again" he hissed while furiously crumbling the paper inside his hands.

"I don't remember anyone but you demanding those photos to be burned." Itachi replied, not at all impressed by Sasuke's temper.

"Fine. Don't burn them then, but that doesn't give you an excuse to pass them around school either" Sasuke shot back.

A dark eyebrow arched in response, "I'd never share private family photos."

"How else are these getting passed around school, then?"

–

"Tobi-senpai! Tobi-senpai, over here" one girl called out from the other side of the glass. She wasn't the only one. There was a group of seven girls, hovering near the clear wall that divided the school cafeteria by gender.

Smiling, Tobi purposefully walked by the glass while getting his lunch, waving at those gathering around the divider. Once he had his tray and was seated, he waved once more at the female fans elbowing each other to get a good look through the glass.

"Good afternoon, everyone! What do you have for Tobi, today?" he asked with a grin, eyes mostly hidden under the mass of long and messy raven hair.

One girl shoved over the others, "I have those cute octopus sausages you like and...hey! No pushing!"

"No pushing? That's rich since you stepped on my head to get over here!"

The bossy girl quickly changed her tune from one of shouting, to sweet almost baby-talk once the Uchiha looked her way, "Oh, Tobi-kun, I made some bento-bunnies for you! Just look at their cute widdle rice faces..." she twittered, tilting the lunch box so he could see the handmade rice balls.

"Oh, those do look good. But..." his smile turned into a sulky pout, "it's a shame that Tobi can't have any. Go ahead and enjoy them in Tobi's place!"

The girls 'awed' in unison. It really was so unfair that they were separated from him in such a cruel way. Turning around in his chair, Tobi started to eat his own lunch, but first pulled out a leaflet of paper. On it was a black-and-white copy of a photograph. Staring at the person behind the camera, was a wide-eyed young Sasuke.

He was dressed in a black ruffled shirt and something that would have passed for shorts, but it had white lace trimming. Below that were stockings and Mary-janes. Also, the poor boy seemed to be buried in hair ribbons and jewelry. Even though he had seen this particular family picture several times, Tobi still had to silence a chuckle.

Folding it back up, he wondered how far along Obito got with the distribution.

–

Once she was allowed to return to the girl's section of the school, the lunch hour had begun. However, Hinata didn't feel all that hungry. The dorm manager felt bad for Shino, but didn't know how she could help. Or rather, help him without risking her own neck in the process. 'Maybe Father's right. Maybe I'm just not ready to take on a leadership role' Hinata mused while briskly walking towards the cafeteria.

As that one thought crept into the forefront of her thoughts, so came an avalanche of doubt and anxiety. She really didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Her female classmates wouldn't be very sympathetic or helpful, since most of them viewed her as an 'enemy'. And she couldn't go to the boys for advice. The only person she trusted that much, was Neji. And she had a feeling he'd be just like her father and claim she wasn't ready to take on this much responsibility.

Just as Hinata turned the corner, she roughly collided with another person. Dazed for a moment, the girl blinked pale eyes while papers scattered up then fell around her.

"...ouch" she and the other person uttered at the same time, touching almost identical spots on their foreheads.

She blinked again, when it dawned on Hinata that she was standing across from an Uchiha.

"...Obito-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked, before reaching down to help him pick up the papers.

The boy flinched in response, fiddling with the straps of the goggles around his neck, "I...well...it's a long story. Wait, don't touch those, I've got this!" he said suddenly, snatching the papers out of Hinata's hands before she had a chance to look at them.

She jerked away, hands up and free of the scattered pages and moved a little to allow Obito to clean up. After the papers were gathered, he looked up and notice the Hyuuga was still standing there, waiting for an answer.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but...I'm on a errand."

"For who? A teacher?" Hinata asked. Normally she wasn't so noisy, but Obito would be in a lot of trouble if he was caught on this side of school. If he had permission from a teacher though, then it'd be okay.

His gaze diverted from her, looking to a spot on the ceiling before muttering, "Not exactly. I have to get going though. See you back at the dorm later, bye!" with that he took off running, nearly colliding with yet another girl. Unlike with Hinata though, he didn't bump into her, rather Obito put on the brakes and stopped about an inch in front of Rin.

The brunette seemed as bemused as Hinata had felt earlier, wide eyed and her mouth opening, probably to ask the very question the other girl uttered not a minute ago.

"What are you..."

"G-got to run, bye Rin!" Obito stammered, darting off once again and leaving the two girls behind. There was a long and awkward pause between Rin and Hinata. Eventually though, they broke out lunches and started talking, most of the conversations beginning at Rin's prompting.

It wasn't long before they got to the subject of Obito.

"That was really weird," Rin remarked, "that's the first time he's come all this way and didn't even say hi."

Hinata swallowed, "H-he's done this before? Crossed to this side of the school?"

The other girl nodded, "A few times. It's harmless though, Hinata. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Obito...well he's kind of a pushover, especially when it comes to his cousins. So, they often send him out on ridiculous errands and order him around like a dog."

Hinata could tell from the tone of Rin's voice that she wasn't happy about any of this.

"I keep telling him to stand up for himself, or he'll be walked all over for the rest of his life" Rin said with a small sigh, lightly poking at her lunch box.

"But, he never listens..." she muttered, seeming to be disappointed in her friend.

The Hyuuga swallowed once again then put her utensils down, honestly lacking an appetite. This conversation was hitting a little too close to home for her liking.

"M-maybe it's not that he doesn't listen, Rin-san. Maybe...Obito just wants to make his cousins like him. Or maybe he's afraid of disappointing them."

Rin shook her head, "No. I thought that was the case awhile ago, but there's something else going on. I just can't put my finger on it, yet."

–

A hand reached out, then angrily ripped off a piece of paper from the wall. After tearing and tattering the photocopy family picture, Sasuke dropped the confetti pieces into the garbage. One down and who knows how many more of them to go. He had skipped out on lunch and afternoon classes to get rid of the photos. Despite Sasuke's efforts, wherever he turned there was yet another embarrassing photo hanging on a wall, right where everyone could clearly see it once they emptied into the hallways and back to the dorms.

After Itachi told him he wasn't the culprit, Sasuke narrowed down his list of suspects to two people: Naruto and Shino. Naruto wasn't smart enough to figure out a plan like this. Shino was though. And in addition to being smart, he seemed to be the quiet mastermind types.

How he go a hold of these pictures, Sasuke could only guess. But, he was so sure that it was Shino who was to blame. With revenge in mind, another picture was ripped, crumbled and tossed into the trash.

–

"...stop reading that out in the open." Iruka hissed to his dorm mate as they left the school building, walking to the Ginkgo Dormitory.

"Can't. Have to finish this before tomorrow morning. Genma wanted it back at lunch, but I managed to talk him into letting me have it a few more hours."

Brown eyes rolled. He'd almost understand it if Kakashi was engrossed in a novel. But Kakashi was 'reading' a hentai manga, so it made him very uncomfortable walking alongside his dorm mate, let alone holding a conversation with Kakashi.

"Can you at least put it in your bag until you get to the room?" he begged.

" I could, but I don't want to." Kakashi returned with a smirk and a hint of irritation in his voice.

Put off by his friend's refusal, Iruka thought for a moment. Then, inspiration struck him. "Oh well then, I guess our dorm manager will just have to confiscate it from you then."

A snort came from the silver haired boy, "Really now? You honestly think she'd be that bold to come up and take it from my hands?"

The other senior shrugged in response, "She might be. At the very least, she'll ask to look at it."

The moment Kakashi blushed, Iruka knew he had won. The book was closed then cautiously slipped into the bag. Although he knew that manga would see the light of day again, it still felt to Iruka like he had won- for once.

However, that feeling didn't last for long, because as they approached the front lawn of the dormitory, both boys spied a peculiar sight. The manager they were just talking about, was kneeling in the grass, a piece of paper beside her, while in front was a mass of poles and a large tarp-like fabric.

To Hinata's right were three completed tents already. Iruka didn't even have to look to his dorm mate to understand what would happen next. Instead, he reached across and placed his hand over Kakashi's mouth.

"Not a word," he muttered, already feeling a headache coming on.

Glowering, the silver-haired student reached up and pulled Iruka's hand away, "Oh come on! You're thinking about it too, it's too easy!"

Shaking his head in response, Iruka replied, "I don't want any part of this. You want to make yourself out to be a perverted jackass, then be my guest. Just don't blame me when her cousin finds out and kills you."

For a second, it did appear like Kakashi was 'thinking' about the consequences of his actions. Then, the moment passed when a sly and up-to-no-good-smirk curved on his lips. Kakashi shrugged off his shoulder bag and knelt across from Hinata.

"What are you up, Hinata-chan?" he asked, trying hard not to snicker.

Absorbed in reading the instructions, Hinata simply answered the question with, "I'm trying to pitch a tent..."

Her explanation was cut off by what sounded like a...a giggle...from Kakashi?

Opal-colored eyes glanced up, getting a good look at the strained expression on the boy's face.

"A-anyway, I'm trying to pitch these tents..." she was interrupted by yet another giggle, "For us to sleep in tonight. Are...are you alright, Kakashi-senpai?"

"I'm fine," he stated first in a squeak, but then cleared his throat, "Fine. Really, I'm good."

"...okay" Hinata said, obviously not trusting his statement.

Awkward silence hovered, but before Iruka could assume everything was alright, his friend had to open his big mouth again.

"Need any help?"

"Um, maybe. I've only done three so far, but we'll need a lot more completed before sunset. Do you know how to pitch a tent, Kakashi-senpai?"

Up till now, Iruka had resisted the urge not to connected his right palm and forehead together, but now the urge was too strong. He couldn't resist it, especially after what came next. Once Kakashi stopped snickering, he spit out, "I have...some experience with that, Hinata-chan."

"Oh? So you've been camping before?" she asked, looking so interested and oh-so-innocent.

Now, he was starting to feel bad for twisting the meaning of her words. Then, Kakashi thought his only saving grace was that he didn't have to explain the joke to her. Or that Hinata understood it.

"Not really, but I'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

This time, when he was trying so hard not to make another pun or innuendo, Iruka decided to kick Kakashi to the ground.

It took Kakashi a moment or two to first realize he was eating dirt and grass, then he sat upright, "I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed defensively to his friend.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Iruka yelled. "You and your filthy mind. You're lucky Hinata-chan doesn't know what you've been laughing about..."

"You do realize she's still sitting here, right Iruka?" he asked.

The instant Iruka's gaze locked with the girl's confused stared, his anger deflated.

"I don't understand. W-what are you two arguing about?"

"Uh...well you see Hinata-chan, it's like this..." Iruka's voice trailed off. No, he couldn't. He could not explain it to her. He looked to Kakashi, but his dorm mate was not helpful in the least. Rather, the boy was grinning from ear to ear, as if waiting to receive an explanation as well.

"You know what, just forget it" Iruka grumbled, resolving to chicken out.

"Hey, what's with all the tents?"

Heads turned, looking to Naruto as he walked onto the dorm's front lawn.

"Oh uh...it's a long story, but I was going to explain the tents once everyone's here."

–

Gray eyes blinked in disbelief, "We're doing what?" Hidan spat out.

In turn, Hinata flinched a little, "We are...camping out tonight. Shino is refusing to leave the dorm. Until he decides to give up and let the exterminators come in and do their job, we'll have to stay out here."

"Are you crazy? Who the hell would want to sleep on the ground?" the boy snarled.

"I...it wasn't my idea!" the dorm manager squeaked, "This is Minato-sensei's solution. B-but we really don't have any other choice. The dormitory has to b-be empty, except for Shino. So...so that when he's ready to give up, it's only one person that has to get out of the way; rather than everyone having to evacuate" Hinata said in a rush, relieved to have this particular confrontation over and done with.

"Yeah well...what if I have to take a piss? Do I just pick a bush or something?" Hidan questioned, partly because he wanted to know, while the other part of him just wanted to see the girl flounder while her face turned red.

"N-no! No you don't. We are allowed inside to use the bathrooms and take showers, but still have to sleep outdoors."

Hidan's upper lip curled again in a sneer, "This is really fucked up..." he complained, but thankfully turned and left Hinata alone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hinata was glad he was the last person she'd have to explain the situation too. Compared to Hidan's reaction, everyone was taking the news rather well. Some, like Naruto and Lee saw this as a great adventure and not only put up their tents but were helping others. The seniors seemed mostly detached from the situation, talking among themselves- or grumbling in Hidan's case. Surprisingly, it was Kiba who concerned her. He seemed to be very concerned about Shino, going so far as to set up his tent near the back door of the dorm.

As she approached, the Hyuuga could hear Kiba trying to talk to his dorm mate through one of the windows, tapping on the glass.

"Come on Shino, this isn't funny. It's just a bunch of bugs."

Whether Shino couldn't hear him or was ignoring his friend, the end result was silence from the other side of the glass.

"He's still not responding?" the dorm manager asked, sitting on the back porch next to Kiba.

The boy shook his head, then sat down on the planks, so a whimpering Akamaru could crawl up into his lap.

"No. I think he's still mad at me from this morning. Actually, he seemed kind of pissed off at everyone."

There it was again, that guilty feeling rising up in her chest and clenching Hinata's throat, "...yeah. No one really offered to stand with him or help in anyway."

"Well, what could we have done? Those termites have to go, before they ruin our home."

Before Hinata could reply, the window they were sitting next to suddenly opened. The man of the hour poked his head out, "I didn't say the termites had to stay, rather we should find a more humane way to flush them out."

"Well why don't you tell that to the exterminators then?" his dorm mate asked.

At this Shino snorted, "Why wouldn't I talked to them, Kiba? For one thing, they make a living killing insects, so I doubt anyone would listen to me."

Suddenly, Hinata felt two hands land on her shoulder, then someone leaning over her. She didn't even have a chance to turn and see who it was, before a loud voice was filtered right into her ears.

"Tobi's listening Bug Man. Tobi wants to help you save the termites!" the Uchiha exclaimed, raising his right hand as if waiting to be called on in class.

Though they couldn't properly gauge Shino's reaction, what with the thick sunglasses of his eyes; Kiba and Hinata had a feeling that he was NOT impressed with Tobi's enthusiasm. Still, he must have thought it wouldn't hurt to hear the senior out.

"Yes? What's your idea?"

Tobi cheered, "Yay! Okay, my idea. We gather all the termites, we put them in a jar of dirt. Then, we shake that jar of dirt, so the termites can go 'wheeeee', like it's a roller coaster ride!" he exclaimed, while shaking Hinata like she was the termite jar.

"Ah, ah Tobi-senpai, please stop!" she asked, starting to feel dizzy what with all the shaking.

"Oops, sorry Hina-chan. So Bug Man, what do you think of Tobi's plan? It's brilliant, right? Right?"

Was it just their imagination, or did the temperature suddenly drop?

"Eh? Shino-kun?" Tobi asked again.

"Goodnight" the boy said, quickly closing then locked the window tightly.

"Hey! Well, he wasn't very nice to Tobi...or Hina-chan, or Puppy Boy either."

"Yeah...hey! I have a name you know."

Tobi nodded, "Of course you do. It's Puppy Boy, just like Bug Man."

Snarling in response, Kiba corrected the older teen, "It's Kiba! Ki-Ba. Not Puppy Boy. Learn people's names, instead of deciding on stupid nicknames of your own."

"My nicknames aren't stupid, right Hina-chan? You like my nickname for you."

Caught in the middle, Hinata raised her hands in surrender, "Uh... I need to check on everyone else," she said quickly, excusing herself from getting involved in the war of words.

As she left the two boys to argue, Hinata hoped this 'camping' experience would only be for one night. If the residents were already getting hostile with one another, she couldn't think what would happen if Shino's sit-in lasted an entire week.

Turning her thoughts to a positive assumption, Hinata decided that this situation would be temporary. By this time tomorrow, they'd all be back inside the dormitory. Or at least, that's what Hinata hoped would happen.

–

Notes: Whew, part two of three is complete! Sorry it took me so long to come back to this story guys. I'm not going to make any definiate promises on when the next update will be, hopefully it won't be six months or longer ^^;

Thanks for reading!


	8. A Class Act Omake: Set 1

A Class Act

Note: I was in the mood to write some short ficlets- aka omakes- for A Class Act. Most of these will feature characters that don't get a lot of attention. Also, these promise to be 'somewhat' spoiler free -cackle-

Please read and enjoy

–

Title: Nothing Is For Free

Theme: 37: Hug

Character(s): Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Hinata

–

Green eyes stared down the Uchiha. His gaze carefully read the short phrase sloppily written in black marker on white poster board. Then, locked gazes with Tobi.

"What the hell are you doing? What's your racket?" Kakuzu growled, his fingers itching to lift his classmate off his heels.

If Tobi sensed any hostility, he didn't let on. Instead, the teenager smiled, "Tobi is offering free hugs!"

A pause followed as Kakuzu picked apart what he had just heard. Free? Who the hell was stupid enough to give something away for free? Well...then again, he was talking to Tobi.

"I see...but why?"

"Hm?" the short boy hummed in response, head tilted a little to the left side.

Kakuzu spoke up, "Why are you offering...free hugs to strangers? What's your game?"

At this Tobi's mouth split into a wide grin. To the unassuming it looked innocent and a touch silly, but oddly enough Kakuzu felt slightly chilled at that expression.

"Because everyone loves hugs!" the Uchiha exclaimed, throwing up his hands, the sign flying off into a bush; while the boy wrapped arms around himself.

"A hug makes people feel warm, happy, and a little bit better about their day. Oops, excuse me, I need to get my sign back before the shrub eats it."

Not one to wait around for Tobi, while the latter struggled with a plant to reclaim his poster; Kakuzu turned and left the sidewalk behind him and headed back into the dorm. He still thought Tobi was a complete moron, but the guy had given him a brilliant idea.

–

"Damn..."

"Wow, you weren't kidding about that test. What did you make anyway?" Deidara asked his sulking roommate.

"None of your business," Hidan growled in response, furiously crumbling up a piece of paper and then chucked it behind him...only to have the blonde catch it.

"Hey!"

"You threw it away. Finders keepers," Deidara said, sticking out his tongue and quickly unfolding the paper. It only took a second before he started laughing.

"Did you...cackle...even write your name right?"

Turning his head, Hidan snapped, "Of course I did, you dumbass!"

Deidara kept snickering though, "T-that explains why you made a 3 then! The teacher felt sorry for you and gave you points for writing your name!"

With murder on his mind, Hidan loomed over his roommate, who was doubled over laughing like a hyena. However, he stopped when something caught his eye. Turning around, Hidan blinked...then stared, not quite sure what he was seeing.

Kakuzu was standing outside the courtyard of their dorm and was holding up a poster board sign. There was a piece of paper taped over one part, but the rest read 'Hugs 500 yen'

Apparently, Deidara had seen it as well, because he stopped laughing behind him long enough to look as uncomfortable as Hidan felt. The boys exchanged awkward glances. Neither of them dared to cross over into the courtyard, since the burly teen was blocking their path.

"Well..." Kakuzu groused, his face fixed into a strained- and scary- grin, "What do you say to a hug? I'm having a sale right now, so they are going rather cheap."

–

"A-a-and he took my sign, Hina-chan! He HIT me then stole my sign!" Tobi sniffled while the dorm manager held an ice pack against his bruised forehead.

Pulling the ice back a bit, Hinata winced at the purple bump forming on her charge's forehead, "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding, Tobi-senpai. I don't think Kakuzu-senpai went out to intentionally hurt you."

–

Title: Bass Star

Theme: 7 Video Game

Characters: Neji, Kiba, Kisame, and Chojuro

–

"No."

"Oh come on! How many tv documentaries can a person watch in a day?" Kiba demanded to know while trying to reach over Neji to wrestle the remote away.

"We're at school. The least we can do with our leisure time is to watch something educational."

"Hey! Video games can be educational too!"

Pale eyes narrowed, obviously not buying the Inuzuka's claim, "Like...how to act like a disrespectful thug, steal cars, and...run over hookers? I'm sorry if I don't share your rather loose definition of 'educational', Kiba-san."

"For your information I wasn't talking about THAT game...besides I finished that last week. I meant...some video games teach you how to play music, cook stuff, and how to sneak around people while wearing a cardboard box."

Silence followed Kiba's explanation. Then, the tense silence broke just in time for them to resume their fight over the coveted remote control. Kiba tugged, Neji pushed, their tug of war could have gone on all day if it wasn't for a third person entering the room.

"Oh hey, tv! Great timing too, shark week starts today." Kisame said, leaning over and easing the remote out of the hands of the two other boys.

Stunned for a moment, wondering as to what just happened and why their hands were suddenly empty, Kiba and Neji exchanged looks and came to a silent and sudden truce.

"Kisame...hate to break it to you, man but Neji and I have dibs on it. So, you'll have to watch your Jaws Day some other time. Right? Old pal?" Kiba said with a chuckle, lightly patting Kisame on the back.

Slowly, the blue-haired boy turned his head. His normal jovial appearance looking rather stern, "I said...it's shark week. You two can either sit here and watch it with me...or find something else to do. But, I am not changing this channel. Got it?"

"Uh..." Kiba looked to Neji, but the Hyuuga was already making himself comfortable on the couch and not uttering a word of protest.

"...sure, why not." the junior resigned. Sure, he was sore about not being able to play his video game, but Kiba valued his life a little bit more than his electronic distractions.

–

Meanwhile...

Chojuro remained standing just outside the dorm common room, his arms loaded down with a plastic guitar, game console, and a collection of 'Bass Star' games.

"I...guess...I'll just come back another time..." he muttered.

Title: A Day In the Life of Uchiha Itachi

Theme: 31 Sweet

Characters: Itachi, Chouji, Hinata, and Sasuke

–

6:03 am

His alarm clock went off. A hand reached up and blindly searched for glasses left on top of the nightstand. Once he could see, Itachi clicked off 'Usagi-chan' then got up to get dressed, make his bed, and be ready to walk to the main building for breakfast.

When his roommate greeted Itachi with a yawn and a grin of 'good morning', Itachi stared at him without so much as a hint of emotion. Since he's accustomed to this habit, Kisame simply joked that Itachi should lay off the caffeine and left it at that.

–

8:30 am

First class, mathematics. Itachi sat in the center row, his ponytail dangled off his right shoulder so it will stay out of his way while he was writing. Sometimes, Itachi paused to adjust his glasses or glance over previous notes. Although, Itachi had a passion for a subject most people despised, the joy was not evident on his face throughout the entire lesson.

–

12:50 pm

Lunch time. Itachi's brother tried to replace his dango with green, blue, and pink paper mache balls; but it just so happened that Tobi took an interest in them first. While Obito and Sasuke looked a touch horrified, both knowing that 'Tobi' would retaliate for this harmless prank, it seemed that Itachi couldn't have cared any less.

–

4:43 pm

In his head, Itachi went over the homework he had been assigned. Looking at the clock, he knew there would only be a few minutes to complete most of his homework; before having to leave for the school's library for tutoring. Not that he himself needed the help, rather Itachi earned some money on the side, by assisting fellow students.

Once the bell rung, Itachi found himself flanked by people, mostly girls, huddled around him and asking for a moment of his time. So much for having time to complete his homework. And thus came his first, and so far only, change in expression that day: a slight twitch of his right eyebrow.

–

6: 03 pm

"What about this problem, Uchiha-san?" the girl to his right asked. Feed up with the girl wasting his time, Itachi choose to ignore her for a moment-she seemed to be stuck on the exact same problem for over an hour. Then, he looked at the clock. Red eyes widened slightly. He was running late, if he didn't hurry and leave now...

The troubled young man shook his head. He'd rather not think what would happen if he didn't show up on time. Quickly, Itachi gathered his things and said to the female student he was assisting, "My apologizes, but I have to leave now."

"B-but my homework isn't done! Wait!"

–

6:25 pm

Not only does he manage to shake off the stalker, but Itachi knew he was right on time when he opens the door to the dormitory and could smell... cinnamon and peanut butter. Heaven. Not even bothering to take off his shoes at the doorway, Itachi dropped his bag just outside the kitchenette.

"I think these turned out very good, Hinata-chan" the Akimichi said as he picked up one of the cookies still cooling on the baking sheet. While Itachi's expression was that of rock-solid disinterest, internally the young man bristled. He would be the FIRST to have a peanut butter cookie!

With that in mind, Itachi strode in and took a cookie off the sheet and devoured it. While chewing, he looked at Hinata and Chouji, both looking like deer-in-headlights. Not bothered by their stares, Itachi kept chewing the soft, moist, and buttery delicious ecstasy that was...the Hyuuga Peanut Butter Cookie.

Slowly, he savored the texture, taste, and the knowledge that he was the first one to taste this particular batch. Had he not been so preoccupied with chewing, the warm feelings inside of Itachi, coupled with the sugar rush; would have made the normally stoic boy smile.

Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't smiling though; since the resident bakers of Gingko dorm were already staring at him like Itachi had grown a second head. Finally, but all too soon, Itachi swallowed the last of the cookie.

"Water, please?" he asked Hinata. She blinked then replied, "Uh...sure. I'm sorry, this batch did turn out to be very sweet."

While her back was turned to get his glass of water and Chouji was putting the aprons up in the pantry; Itachi nabbed a few more cookies and placed them in a napkin to go in his pocket. By the time Hinata turned back around, she was missing half a dozen peanut butter cookies; but it would probably go unnoticed- since food didn't last very long in a dorm full of teenage boys, anyway.

With a smile, Hinata waited for Itachi to halfway drain the glass of liquid before asking, "Besides it being too sweet, did it taste alright?"

"It was..." Itachi paused. Euphoric? Heaven? The best damn thing he had tasted in his life?

"...tolerable."

The Hyuuga girl beamed, "I'm so glad you like them. Chouji-kun has been very patient with me in showing me how to cook..."

Even though he knew it was rude, Itachi found himself tuning out the rest of what Hinata had to say. Instead, he finished his glass of water and excused himself. Now that he was thinking clearly again, Itachi took of his shoes and left them at the entrance way, picked up his bag and headed back to his room.

–

7:23 pm

Sasuke knocked on the door to his brother's room. Normally, he wouldn't bother Itachi, mostly because Sasuke found his elder sibling to be a enigmatic pain in the ass. Still, his brother had a head for math and Sasuke couldn't make heads or tails of what was on his assignment sheet.

"Hey...you in here?" he asked after three knocks failed to get a response. Squinting his eyes against the darkness, Sasuke saw something sitting hunched over a desk with a dim lamp on. The person was too short to be Kisame...

'Tch, he's ignoring me.' Sasuke realized with a scowl. Sure he tried to play a prank on him earlier, but that had backfired so the younger brother couldn't understand why Itachi was giving him the cold shoulder. Well...aside from the persuasion that he was a cold-heated jerk.

"Hey...hey. Can you hear me? Or have you gone deaf as well as half-blind?"

Still, no response. With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke opened the door and let himself into his brother's room. Walking up behind the chair, Sasuke tapped his brother on the shoulder. Itachi jerked and suddenly turned.

A horrific sight greeted Sasuke's eyes. His brother. Itachi. Mister Stone Face himself...had tears streaming down his face and...was that blood...from his nose?

Sasuke only had to look at the crumbs on Itachi's desk and a lone peanut butter cookie to get what was going on.

"...you are one sick..."

"Shut up" Itachi groused before possessively grabbing the last cookie, "You just don't understand, little brother. You lack...taste buds."

"...right."


	9. Shino's Revenge Part Three

A Class Act

Chapter Nine

Shino's Revenge, Sleeping Arrangements, and Fairy Queens –Finale-

For being terrified of public speaking, Hinata found herself thrust into the spotlight again, having to explain the plan to everyone present. "So uh...that's how it's going to be tonight." She paused to take a deep breath, "We'll just have to make the best of a bad s-situation." Hinata ended with a weak smile, thinking she had done a good job. Only problem was, no one had heard a word she had said.

Looking around, she saw that everyone was busy with one task or another. The seniors were the first to get their tents up, so they were off in their own little circle, brooding. Well, with the exception of Tobi who seemed to think this was a grand adventure and started looking around for 'firewood'- even though starting a fire on campus was strictly prohibited.

When he couldn't find any wood, Tobi loudly expressed, "I know! I can go into Saso-san and Kanku-kun's rooms. They have a lot of wooden things."

This earned him a glare from Sasori while the second puppet collector, Kankuro, had Tobi pinned to the ground with his foot before the Uchiha could reach the door.

"I was only joking! Hina-chan save me!" Tobi yelped. Hinata ducked her head and moved on to another group, not really wanting to get in the middle of that particular dispute.

One particular group of her peers seemed to have found an interesting way to past the time. For rather than setting up their tents Naruto and Lee were play fighting. Hiding around trees and throwing stuff at each other while yelling out seemingly impossible attacks. Almost like they were a group of ninja or something.

'Although, I don't think ninjas would purposefully call attention to themselves.' Hinata thought before wandering over to another section where Kiba and Chojuro were talking. The blue haired boy had his guitar out, which had drawn the other's curiosity.

"See. You don't need an amp. Just strum the strings."

Kiba's gaze narrowed, "Well yeah, I can see that much, but where do you have it plugged in?"

Chojuro hung his head; this might take awhile to explain since Kiba was so sure there was an invisible electric cord somewhere on his guitar.

Moving on, Hinata turned and nearly tripped over Sasuke who was crouched on the ground and trying to construct his tent. Despite the look of 'back off' he was giving her, Hinata swallowed her nerves and offered a smile, leaning a little to be eye to eye with Sasuke.

"Um...if you need help with your tent I don't mind..."

"Yeah? Well I do mind." he snipped in response.

The pale-eyed girl flinched and quickly backed away from the angry Uchiha, only nearly trip over yet another one.

Like Sasuke, it seemed that Obito was having a difficult time with his tent. When the 'nicer' Uchiha gave her a sheepish grin after his temporary home collapsed, Hinata felt maybe it was better to socialize only with those who were willing.

"Obito-kun...mind if I give you a hand?"

From inside the dormitory, Shino could hear all the commotion outside, it almost sounded like a party rather than people sulking about not being indoors. Pulling back the curtains to one of the senior dorms, Shino frowned as he watched Lee and Naruto chase each other around, acting like a two kids- and accidentally stomping across Sasuke's tent in the process.

Shino smirked a little at the Uchiha's sudden rash of bad karma. Justice would soon be served to he who scoffed at the plight of innocent insects.

Back outside, Sasuke glared at the pile of tarp and broken poles that was his 'tent'. Naruto had only spared him one look of guilt before he spotted Lee and took off running while shouting "Kamehameha!"

To make matters worse, Sasuke found himself becoming increasingly annoyed by how Obito and Hinata were cooperating right beside him.

"This pole goes here"

"Ah, no wonder it didn't work last time, had it upside down" Obito muttered. Hinata smiled at him, "its okay. The instructions confused me too at first."

Sasuke froze both of them with a look. After a tense moment of complete silence, Obito cracked first.

"You know, maybe we should set my tent up someplace else."

Hinata nodded, "Good idea..." she whispered.

It was only after they left and Sasuke's tent was still a pile of worthless poles and tarp, that the young man regretted sending them away, because at the very least he could have observed how they set up Obito's tent.

–

Naruto felt dizzy and light headed from chasing Lee around the courtyard. Even though the blonde was far from being out of shape, he had to admit that Lee was in like an Olympic athlete in terms of speed and stamina. While Naruto had collapsed onto the grass, Lee was still standing, however his alert stance and abundance of energy was no match for...

Naruto heard a strange 'buzzing' noise. Looking to his right and up at Lee, the older boy seemed to be a touch confused as to where the sounds were coming from as well.

"Sounds almost like a bug zap..." Naruto self-censored himself when one of the windows opened up. Shino glared at the two of them, but mostly fixated on Naruto as if daring him to complete that sentence.

The 'buzzing' electric crackle was overpowered by loud and raspy breathing. Heads turned to the cloaked figure, but at a second glance it wasn't a cloak but maroon bed sheets wrapped around the masked person.

Lee, Shino, and Naruto gaped at the being as it twirled around something that looked like a giant red glow stick.

"Naru-to" the person rasped, causing the blue-eyed boy to blink. "Uh...me?"

"Yes. Naruto. Come to the dark side"

At this Naruto exchanged looks with Lee and they shrugged in unison having no idea what the 'midget' Uchiha was going on about.

Tobi extended his right hand to Naruto then curled into a fist, "Join me Naru Walker. And together we can rule the Empire like father and son."

"Uh...dude, you're not my dad. You're only a year older than me."

"Silence! Don't deny what you know to be true Naru Walker. I AM your father."

One could almost hear the cricket chirps that followed Darth-Tobi's confession. Then, the silence broke as Shino closed then shuttered the window. Lee helped Naruto off the ground and they walked by the masked villain, but not without Lee giving a parting pat to Tobi's shoulders.

"You act with such conviction and youthful enthusiasm. Maybe you should think about joining the drama club next week"

However, Lee failed to see that all the condolences and 'nice guy' smiles couldn't change the fact that he and Naruto quickly left when Tobi wanted to join in their game. The Uchiha sulked for a moment then he started stabbing the air and swinging around the light saber.

–

"And that kid who had detention with the Headless Math Teacher was never heard from again" Naruto whispered, flashlight so close it even illuminated his nostrils. With a click, the blond turned off the flashlight and tossed it at the next person. Turning to face his audience, the boy was disappointed not to hear applause or even see a few pale scared witless faces.

Disheartened for a moment, Naruto trudged to sit on the grass, finding himself a seat beside the female dorm manager.

"Are you having fun so far?"

He noticed how Hinata jerked first at his voice then a blush started to creep up her cheeks.

"Yes...so far" she replied in a quiet tone.

Naruto grinned, "That's great! You know, despite how this happened, I think it's great that we could all do this. Camping out I mean"

Hinata nodded, her gaze wandering to Gaara, who had the flashlight now and it was his turn to tell a story. Only he wasn't say anything. Instead, he stared his dorm mates with the light shining on his blank expression; but that was more than enough to make more than a few shudder before Gaara passed his turn onto the next person.

Kakashi's 'ghost story' wound up sounding a lot like a hentai novel, since it was apparently a succubus ghost that loved going around and sucking the sexual life force from high school boys. Naruto almost felt embarrassed for Hinata as her blush grew hotter and she stammered about needing to leave and get a drink of water.

–

Instead of getting just a drink, Hinata stumbled into the dorm and into the kitchen. After wetting a towel under the faucet, she pressed the cold cloth against her face, taking in deep breathes.

'I really need to stop behaving like this in front of Naruto' she thought, eyes downcast. He was the first person in the dormitory to reach out and befriend her. Yet, Hinata couldn't help but think she wanted more than to just be friends with Naruto. Just being around him, made her feel so...happy. And embarrassed. And confused. But, mostly happy.

'Is this...what love feels like?' the girl wondered. She had never had a crush on a boy before, let alone been out on a date, so Hinata wasn't sure what else to conclude about the tightness in her chest and giddiness she felt around Naruto, other than it being love. Yet, for all of the good things he made her feel, Hinata also had conflicting thoughts. Self-doubt and shyness made it so she couldn't really talk to him.

Everything Hinata could think of to talk to Naruto about flew out the window when he sat right beside her and tried his best to strike up a conversation.

'And here I am, once again being a coward' Hinata looked down at the towel in her hands. She couldn't keep running away from situations or allow someone else to do all the talking. Looking around the dorm's small kitchen, Hinata realized that before she could take the step to talk to Naruto, there was someone else she needed to confront first.

–

Shino closed his book and sat up in bed when he heard someone knocking on his dorm door. Before he could fully stand, it opened all of its own, the female dorm manager standing in the hallway.

He observed that she looked very uncomfortable, all fidgeting fingers and nervous glances. For the longest time, she didn't say anything. Finally, she stammered, "S-Shino-kun? I came here to...apologize. The way everyone treated you this morning...was inexcusable and I hope you can forgive them...and me."

Shino blinked behind his sunglasses. She was apologizing? Not just for her but for the entire dorm. Still, Shino wouldn't be budged by a single apology and he told the dorm manager so.

"That's kind of you Hinata-san, however I won't leave until my demands are meant"

She nodded, "I figured as much. Still..." Hinata gave him a small smile, "I would like another chance...to sign the petition you were passing around this morning. I-if it's not too much trouble."

–

After her brief talk with Shino and signing the petition to humanly remove the termites, Hinata re-entered the courtyard to find that a majority of her charges had decided to turn in early.

Only Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara were still seated in the circle and telling ghost stories; although it seemed they were having more fun waving the flashlight around and aiming the beam at people's tents, rather than using it as a ghost story prop. Glad that she thought of to change into her pajamas while inside the dorm, Hinata pulled her robe over the pj's tight and ducked into her tent before being discovered.

Only to find out it wasn't 'her' tent.

Hinata froze as she spied ruffled dark hair resting on a pillow, blanket pulled up high that she could only see his nose.

"I think I saw something over there, un"

"Huh? Probably just a squirrel. Now give it back." Hidan demanded.

"Tobi saw it too! It was a person!"

Hinata tensed up, she didn't want them to see her inside Sasuke's tent. Then again, she didn't want to be caught leaving it either!

"What are you doing here?"

Pale eyes widened, her gaze darting left and right. The light from the flashlight outside coming closer as were the voices of the three boys.

Sasuke scowled at the floundering girl. "Stay right here" he said, moving around Hinata then motioned for her to hide under the sleeping bag. Doing so, Hinata heard the Uchiha call out to the three seniors.

"Go to bed. Everyone else is trying to sleep."

"Sasu-kun! Tobi wants to make sure that your bed has been invaded."

Deidara snickered, "Not hiding Naruto-kun under those bed sheets are you?"

Hinata tried to with hold a squeak. Naruto and Sasuke? Was there something about them she didn't know?

Sasuke barked in response, "It's just me in here, losers. Go to sleep already."

After a few moments passed, Hinata saw the light disappear and the sound of feet shuffling off to different tents. Sasuke backed into his own tent then pulled the covers back to reveal the girl.

"They're gone. Now get out."

"T-thank you" Hinata muttered, honestly grateful that Sasuke didn't draw attention to the fact she had accidentally entered his tent. She could only imagine how Hidan and Deidara would rag on her. And if word got out that she had been caught in a boy's bed -even if it was accidental and innocent- Hinata could just see herself not only losing her post as dorm manager, but also being expelled.

"Whatever, just go" Sasuke said, now all but pushing Hinata to the exit of his tent. Once she was out, Hinata quickly scurried to her tent and was very relieved to find it was empty.

As she drifted off to sleep, Hinata hoped this 'camp out' would be over by tomorrow morning. While her apology hadn't compelled Shino to give up his stakeout, the young woman wished he'd come to his senses soon.

–

Sadly, the overnight 'camp out' for the male dormitory wasn't a single night affair. Shino still refused to leave the dorm and allow exterminators to fumigate. While the natives outside were getting restless, Shino knew he was on borrowed time.

Since they were allowed to go in and out of the dorm, so long as they slept outside; the bug-activist knew that his point had yet to come clearly across. His dorm mates had to be more than 'mildly inconvenienced' in order for change to happen.

With that in mind, the residents of the Gingko Dorm awoke on the second morning of their 'camp out' to find the front and back door blocked by furniture. Most managed to hold off showering until after gym classes. However, by day five, things started to get ugly.

"Please don't! Violence...will only make it worse." Hinata begged, trying to keep Hidan and Deidara from throwing rocks at the windows, their way of getting Shino's 'attention'.

"I don't see how it can get much worse than this" Itachi remarked, his hair loose of its signature ponytail and frizzing at the ends. If something wasn't done soon, he'd have split ends. And Itachi would take burning a pile of math textbooks over having damaged hair.

"Look at this!" Hidan yelled, pointing to his own silver 'curls'. "I can't walk out in public looking like a gray-haired granny with a perm!"

Deidara nodded, running a hair through his own long blonde locks, trying to tame the frizz. Sasuke was the only silent member of the 'hair group' that needed daily washing, conditioning, and maintenance in the morning. Dark ruffles were flat and smooshed against the back of his head and the bangs hanging in his face. It looked like a mix of helmet dome and cowlicks: the worst case of Uchiha bed head imaginable.

"We can't go on like this, un."

Hinata sighed heavily. She didn't know what else could be done. Shino had cut off contact with her and Kiba after he barricaded the doors. And brute force didn't seem to do anything to budge the doors- a truth attested by the fact Lee and Naruto tried their best to pry it open only to come back with wood splinters and sore hands.

"Oh, so it is true"

Hinata looked up to see Suigetsu sitting on the awning above the dorm's back porch.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked before anyone else could.

The pale-haired boy grinned, showing off tiny fang-like teeth, "Nothing much. Just thought I'd see what you guys were up to. Heard rumors that one of her" he pointed to Hinata, "harem boys was having a temper tantrum."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We're not harem boys. And...As for a temper tantrum, this could have ended a lot sooner if the school had just forced Shino to come out of the building."

Hinata was about to cut in and say that Minato-sensei was trying to be sensitive to Shino's convictions; yet the words wouldn't leave her lips.

"So...you guys need to get in?" Suigetsu asked, looking at the four boys and pathetic hair.

"No. We're just standing around and telling the termites how 'wonderful' they are. Of course we want inside, dumbass!" Hidan snapped.

Suigetsu grinned, "I think I've got a solution then. Be right back."

–

Since it was a Sunday, the residents had no other choice but to bide their time in boredom since they didn't even have school work to keep them busy. Suigetsu appeared, ridding on the shoulders of a boy who had to be at least eight feet tall, or so he appeared to Hinata.

"Guys," Suigetsu leaped off the red-head's broad shoulders, "this is Jugo. Don't let his size intimidate you though, he's a big softie and was kind enough to help."

Jugo ducked under the awning to reach the door. He didn't even bother trying the door. Instead, the red-haired boy pulled back his right fist and shoved it into the door. Everyone heard the crackle of wood as the door splintered in his hands. Then, once the door was shattered; Jugo shoved the furniture out of the way.

"Thanks Jugo" Suigetsu said with a grin, the only person to witness to his demonstration of strength that wasn't rendered speechless. Ducking inside, Suigetsu paused when he noticed no one was following him.

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for? I thought you wanted in"

In the next second, Hinata found herself nearly knocked off her feet by a four-boy stampede, all in a hurry to hit the showers and fix their hair. It was only thanks to Jugo grabbing the girl by the elbow, that she wasn't trampled.

"Hn, how do you like that? They didn't even stop to say thank you, didn't even check to make sure you were okay." Suigetsu remarked to the dorm manager.

"Ah, no that's fine." Hinata said before she crossed the threshold and entered the dorm. She looked around, but couldn't see Shino.

"Looking for someone?" Hinata jerked at little at hearing Suigetsu's voice, nearly brushing up against him when she took a step backwards.

'So...so close' Hinata swallowed uneasily and backed away from Suigetsu, "Yes. Shino-kun."

The pale-haired boy shrugged, "Probably still asleep, I know that's what I do on a Sunday. I only came out here to see if the rumors were true."

Normally, Hinata would have been quick to agree, but something didn't feel right. Even if he had been sleeping in, surely Shino would have heard the door being busted down.

–

It felt like he was dying. Maybe he was. After all, Shino had deprived himself of food the last two days, in hopes that it would further his efforts in getting the message across. Unfortunately, since he had locked everyone outside, no one knew he had gone on a hunger strike.

'Guess I should have thought of that first' the young man pondered, but then didn't have room to think of much else as an empty stomach cramped in pain, making him double over then fall to the floor.

Hungry yet still rooted in his convictions, Shino wondered if he'd die here. In this dorm. With only the termites he was trying to save for company.

'Well...even if it is termites, better than talking to a volleyball' he thought, eyes squinted closed.

Then, the door opened. Last time Shino checked, termites couldn't open doors. He heard a soft gasp, but was too weak to look up.

"Shino-kun!"

The patter of footsteps was heard as a female figured crossed over from the door to where he was laying. At first, Shino could only see a vague outline of the young woman. The sunlight from window hitting her just right to give her a halo.

"An...Angel?" he asked.

Pearl-colored eyes blinked. So...odd, but at the same time they remind him of the eyes of some butterflies.

"That's it...the butterfly queen" he muttered.

Another gasp, but Shino didn't hear what else was uttered since he passed out from hunger.

–

"D-did you hear that?" Hinata asked the boy standing in the door way. Suigetsu nodded, "Sounds like he's gone off the deep end if you ask me."

Hinata bit her bottom lip; she didn't think Shino was crazy. Delusional maybe, but not crazy.

"Still, butterfly queen, hm. That gives me an idea."

Before Hinata could protest, Suigetsu grabbed her right arm and lead her back outside and away from the dormitory.

"W-wait where are we going?" she asked, a bit breathless from having to keep up with the boy's pace.

"To make you into a 'real butterfly queen'" was the only hint he gave Hinata.

–

Karin scowled at the...amoeba standing at the doorway to her room. "I don't know how you keep getting into my dormitory, but it has to stop" the girl hissed. Suigetsu grinned, but keep his hands up to show he didn't mean any ill intentions.

"Relax, Karin. I'm just here to help out a friend. Not to seduce you to bed...although if you really wanted me to, I could arrange that as well...oomph!" Suigetsu grunted as the door was closed in his face.

"Oh for the love of..."

"M-maybe this wasn't a good idea." Hinata stammered. Once she spoke up, the door opened again.

"You! What the hell are you doing here? With him?" Karin demanded. Both Suigetsu and Hinata blinked.

"H-he's helping me...help a friend."

Karin scoffed, "A likely story. You're probably sleeping with him too aren't you? Does Itachi-san know about him?"

Hinata blushed and tried to protest that she wasn't sleeping with anyone, Karin wouldn't listen.

"Well forget it. I'm not helping out a slut."

Suigetsu scratched his head, "Then how on earth can you live with yourself every day?"

Brown eyes narrowed at the boy, "Are you calling me a slut?"

"Hm, who me? Nah, just making a causal observation, since you won't help a fellow female in needed, who is trying to help out a friend. I can only observe and conclude that you are heartless, selfish, and embittered woman who..."

Hinata jumped out of the way as Karin's fist connected with Suigetsu's jaw bone. She could only watch as Suigetsu eased himself from leaning against the wall, holding a hand to the side of his face while grimacing in pain.

"Had enough?" Karin asked, cracking her knuckles.

"W-wait please!" Hinata protested, "Please...let me explain."

–

Surprisingly, Karin was willing to listen to Hinata's story.

"So you're 'friend' is starving himself just so save some insects?" she asked, sounding a touch incredulous.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably under Karin's gaze, but nodded. "He...Shino is surprisingly passionate...about protecting those termites."

The red-haired girl shrugged, "To each their own I guess, but what do I have to do with this mix-up. I'm not a termite-whisperer."

Suigetsu tried to grin around his swollen jaw, but it turned into a grimace once again, "He thinks Hinata is a butterfly queen. And well, since he's off his rocker right now, I figured that if we dressed Hinata up something queen-like yet still resembling a bug, he might listen to her."

It was a far-fetched plan, still Karin shrugged, "What the hell. I've got nothing better to do. However, there is a condition."

Hinata swallowed nervously, not liking that lens-flare over Karin's glasses, "A-and the condition is?"

"If I help you, you have to give up on Itachi. He belongs to everyone in the Uchiha Boys fan club. Trust me, I'm telling you to ditch him for your own good" Karin finished with a stern nod.

Still confused as to what this was all about, Hinata slowly nodded in response, "Okay. I promise."

Standing up, the queen of the drama costume department flung open the doors to her closet which was all but bursting at the seams.

"Then we shall make you, a Butterfly Queen!"

–

At first, the boys of the Gingko Dorms weren't sure what to make of Hinata. They had all been too busy clamoring over one another to reach the showers and toilet rooms, they hadn't even noticed she was missing until Suigetsu brought her back in.

"Gentlemen..." he looked to Sasuke, "and those of questionable genders" which earned him a middle finger, "may I present. Her royal highness, the Butterfly Queen."

If the boys felt confused looking at her getup, it was tenfold for Hinata. She was decked out in a golden gown that looked like it came from the closet of a Roman Empress. Karin had added green and gold 'fairy wings' from a costume she had from A Midsummer Nights Dream last year- the one Suigetsu said made her ass look huge, until Karin socked him again. As if the gaudy and silk outfit wasn't enough, Hinata was nearly going cross-eyed from the 'butterfly' antenna Karin had fashioned from an old headband and ridiculously long black pipe cleaners.

Hinata blushed from all the stares she earned just by being in this outfit, so she quickly turned to the door leading to Shino's dorms, in hopes of putting all of this to an end.

He had to be dreaming. Had to be. The only other option Shino could conjure up was that he had died and the Butterfly Queen was there to welcome him with open arms.

"Shino-kun."

"Yes...my queen..."

She stared down at him, a look of concern on her face, "I need you to eat this" she placed a muffin in his hands.

"Yes..." without further prompting, Shino took a bite of the muffin. Hmm, blueberry.

"You need to come outside Shino" the butterfly queen encouraged, her antenna bobbing up and down and almost brushing against his nose.

"I can't...they'll kill the termites."

–

"Can you hear anything?"

Kiba shook his head, ear against the door, "Not a thing."

"I knew it! He's snapped for good and he's in there killing her right now!"

"Sweet! I call dibs on her room!" Deidara said.

"Stand back everyone" a commanding voice rose up from behind the crowd of boys hovering at the door way.

A few heads turned to see Tobi, dark red bed sheets draped around his body like a cloak and in his hands was a glowing red light saber.

"I will rescue the Jedi-Maiden from evil Bug Man!"

Itachi didn't even put forth the effort to face palm. Instead, he looked at his younger brother and cousin. Without a word, Sasuke and Obito grabbed Tobi from behind.

"Nooooooooooo!"

Kiba scratched his head, "What is his problem?"

Tobi wasn't through with his Oscar winning performance though. Collapsing to his knees, he wailed, "I have nothing left to live for. I must turn to the dark side now."

Hidan beamed, "Yes! Rack up another convert"

Tobi turned to the blond haired artist, "Dei-kun, draw up plans for my Death Star."

"Uh...sure. Whatever."

Just when Shino felt he was about to lose consciousness again, a trembling hand smoothed his thick hair back, "No, we've worked out something. A group of etymologists are coming here to help extract the termites safely and take them away."

"So..." Shino paused to eat more of the muffin, now it was nothing but crumbs in his hands, "they're going to live?"

The indigo-haired queen of insects nodded, "Yes. They'll leave with the scientists. Everyone can move back into the dorm without worry...and the termites get a new home."

He nodded slowly, showing the queen that her message had gotten through to him.

"Understood. I'm glad. Do you know why?"

The queen shook her head, "No, but you can tell me later...if you want to. You need to sleep right now, Shino-kun."

With what little strength the muffin gave him, Shino crawled under the covers to his bed and then drifted off to sleep, as per orders of the Butterfly Queen.

–

"Well did it work?" Kiba asked when Hinata emerged, slowly closing the door behind her. She was surprised to see so many anxious and expectant faces looking at her. Hinata felt...touched. They all cared about Shino and wanted to make sure he was okay.

She smiled at them, "Yes. He's fine now. Shino ate a little...so I think he'll be okay."

"That's great!" Kiba said, however he was the only one that seemed excited.

"Great. Now we'll have to hear him ramble on about bugs." Kankuro complained as he and his brother broke away from the group of 'well-wishers'.

"Tell Aburame that if I find a single one of those pests on my puppets; he will be my slave for the rest of his insect loving life." Sasori threatened.

"Finally! I get to sleep in a bed! My back was starting to kill me."

"Sounds like you're getting to be an old man before your time, un."

"What the hell did you just say?"

Hinata's smile weakened until it was nothing more than a slight annoyed twitch.

Maybe...she had been too hopeful to think 'everyone' was concerned about Shino's well being over their creature comforts of a roof over their heads, hot running water, and beds.

–

Notes: It's done! I know this chapter has been a long, long, long time coming. But, I'm happy to say that the Shino arc has come to a closed! Next part will be one of my favorites, so I'm rather excited. Thanks for reading and for being so patient with me!


End file.
